


【授翻】【冬盾】【BDSM】Virtually Submissive

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bucky, M/M, Mostly porn, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Sir Kink, Sub Drop, no powers au, sub!Steve, voyerism, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: Steve Rogers开了个porn网站，他扮演虚拟的sub或者dom——只要价格恰当。Bucky Barnes是退伍军人，过去满是暗影。当他们第一次见面并被对方吸引后，他们俩对接下来会发生的都没有准备。在开始了解对方之前，他们就更深的陷进了他们的BDSM世界。原作者语：这篇文大概永远都不会“完结”，这将成为我们写porn的地方，探索不同的kink，或者其他的文里主线无法插入的porn情节。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virtually Submissive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947645) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> 这篇文算得上真正的bdsm文，1. bdsm都是情趣，生活中还是平等的；2. bdsm最重要的是信任，sub相信dom不会伤害他，dom相信当sub承受不住时会使用安全词，而不至于会不小心伤害到sub，3. 玩之前会协商，哪些可以有哪些不喜欢都是明说，都会相互尊重（感觉国内的bdsm文很多其实都是在写虐待文，所以想翻译这篇长篇bdsm文，除了肉香之外，最重要的是人物性格设计得很好，Steve作为sub时顺从而开放，脱离sub时独立而自主，Bucky作为dom时……很dom，脱离dom时外冷内热，细心体贴）
> 
> This fic is so hot and touching, I just like it so much, thanks cleo4u2 and xantissa to share it with us and allow me to translate it into Chinese~

本节警告：下跪，sirkink， 表扬kink，捆绑，安全词的使用，爬行，自我展露，大腿性爱，手淫，口活

当门铃响起的时候，Steve深吸了一口气，尝试着压下心中的愤怒。这一切都不是门外的这个人的错，Sam（他通常的搭档）的家人有了急事不是他的错；Steve的一个截止日要到了，而且他还有另一个合约要完成，他不想毁约，否则就再也得不到这样的机会了，这不是他的错；Steve不得不向Tony·该死的·Stark寻求帮助，寻找一个dom可以帮助Steve录制一个BDSM的短视频不是他的错；Steve见鬼的紧张，因为他要和一个他从未见过的dom相处，这更他妈的不是他的错。他的截止日期就在那里，他必须得专业起来。  
打开门，Steve不得不承认Tony找了个符合他提出的要求的家伙。身材高挑，体型壮硕，有着粗狂的帅脸。他的头发有一点长，刚好足够用手指穿过它们，但他穿着简单，牛仔裤、皮靴，一件至少小了一个号的长袖T恤。Steve完全不是在抱怨，这件衣服把他身上的肌肉展现得淋漓尽致，如果他的客户会喜欢什么的话，那绝对是肌肉猛男。  
“嗨，嗯，Bucky？”Steve问道，伸出了手。  
门口的人从他的长发下犹豫的看着他，点了点头，短暂的握住了Steve的手表示回应。这可不是Steve所期待的一个dom会具有的自信，这根本就算不上“自信”两个字。  
“我是Steve，进来吧。”向后退开一步，他为Bucky撑着门，脸色露出丝笑容，“我们会去地下室，你介意我们现在就开始工作吗？我的截止日期大概要到了。”  
“Tony说过了，”Bucky简短的回答道，“带路吧。”  
Bucky正竭尽全力不去看Steve，Steve在想这是不是因为他只穿了一件蓝色丝绸长袍，他希望这种羞涩不会持续太长时间，他们不会做爱，但不久后他们就会赤裸向对，Tony怎么可能给他找个害羞的搭档？这个行当的所有人都会很快丢掉他们的羞怯。  
地下室的入口就在玄关处，所以Steve就可以不用向Bucky展现他的整间房屋了，加利福利亚的风格。他们沿着铺着地毯的阶梯走了下去，然后Steve停了下来，转着身，朝四周挥了挥手，向Bucky展示他的装备。黑色的墙壁，就位于阶梯之下，不会被任何外界照相机拍到，装满玩意儿的抽屉，一个小冰箱，为了不必上楼就可以有饮用水喝。这是他的王国，这是他的工作场所。地下室的一角被布置成了一间卧室/办公室，一张大床、化妆台、台灯、书桌和电脑，因为这也兼做他真正的办公室。钩子和孔眼隐藏在墙壁，床架和天花板后，但这大多数是拿来做轻微的play用的。另一个角落被布置成像一个地牢，假的石头墙壁，锁链，以及其他的一切。  
为了他们接下来的情节，天花板上正悬挂着一个滑轮。  
“我本想在卧室里录制短片的，但他们要求要有地牢的感觉，所以我们就在这里进行。我会设置好照相机，确保你不会站在它的面前好吗？”  
Bucky只是点了点头，漫步参观起了地牢，检查着墙壁上悬挂着的钩子。  
“嗯，所以剧本？”Steve说道，面前的人说话越少他就越感到不安，“这得严格按照要求来，我们所需要用的一切都放在那张桌子上……”  
Bucky正检查着钩子，闻言他转过身去，走向Steve所指的那张桌子，它被装饰成像块石头，但那只是一些胶合板以及泡沫聚苯乙烯。在桌上放着皮革手铐，绳索，钢条，挂有小砝码的乳夹，一个肛钩。Bucky逐一拿起了每一件东西，熟悉着它们的重量和使用方法。这让Steve稍微放松下来，眼前的人拿起这些东西的方式有种令人安心的意味，之前所有的犹豫都消失不见，取而代之的是绝对的专注。突然之间这个男人看起来变得更加稳重，更加可靠，他的存在感充满整个房间，与之前的温顺形成鲜明对比。至少这个人知道他在做什么。  
“最开始的时候我是站着的，你命令我站好姿势，然后开始把我绑起来，我已经带上了肛塞，但在这个时候我们就会把它取出来，我需要你把我拉伸开，方便展示，然后你可以把肛钩塞进去，或者给我戴上夹子，顺序并不重要。”  
“我想由我来取。”  
Steve僵住了，因他的打断惊讶得半张开嘴，但他想不出拒绝的理由来，这不是令他惊讶的原因，真正的原因是Bucky居然开口提出了要求，他一直都很安静的。  
“当然，那也可以，嗯……”Steve看向他的成排的白色塑料架子，然后他走过去拿回了他的项圈，这是个样式简单，黑色皮革材质的项圈，四角都有一个D型的吊环。即使他已经开始紧张，他还是走向了Bucky，“你有什么问题吗？”  
当对方只是摇了摇头，Steve感到他的紧张加剧起来。  
“我的安全词是苹果派。”Steve说道，走向每一个照相机把它们打开。如果Bucky不是由他所信任的人介绍来的，不是Tony，是Natasha，Steve会现在就叫停，“如果你不用手铐的话我不会介意的，嗯，不要其他玩具。”Steve内心瑟缩了下，他不应该提起这个，他们已经同意了剧本的，“如果我使用了安全词，你就把我放下，其他事情再说。”  
“好的。”Bucky安静的说道。  
“你可以按你的意愿对我说任何话。”Steve确保道，“无论如何在这里面，我的话不会太多。”  
在Bucky再次沉默的点了点头后，Steve意识到他已经把话说完了。走向他的搭档，Steve拉着Bucky的手臂，把他带到地牢中间，摄像机已经设置好了。然后他走到摄像机镜头外，打开了他的长袍，让它掉落在地上。当他转过身时，Bucky的脸上终于露出了他的第一个表情，渴望，Steve能够很轻松的认出来。他在品味着Steve，目光在他的胸膛处徘徊，然后滑向他的腹部，最后固定在他的胯部。  
Steve的喉咙发干，他不得不舔了舔他的嘴唇，“该脱衣服了，猛男？”  
皱着眉，Bucky摇了摇头：“Tony说过不需要脱衣服。”  
“好的。”Steve慢慢的说道，很好，真是太好了。  
再次深吸一口气，Steve走回摄像机镜头的中心，优雅的在Bucky面前跪了下去。他能听见对方的呼吸一顿，但是他并没有抬头去看，保持着低头的姿势，他递出了他的项圈。Steve本打算说些什么，要求Bucky让Steve成为他的，说些刺激观众的话，但是他的喉咙太紧，他的大脑仍因Bucky看向他的目光而而不清晰，就仿佛Bucky是真的想要他，而不是因为工作。  
当Bucky取过项圈时，他的手指擦过Steve的手掌心，现在Steve的呼吸开始变得不稳。这一刻总是他最喜欢的部分之一，这次他并没有失望。Bucky把手放到了Steve的肩膀上，宽大而温暖，布满细密的茧子，Bucky没有说任何话，Steve身体的紧张加剧起来，这并没有超出他们预定的剧本，但此刻的停顿却显得格外沉重。肩膀上手掌的重量让Steve的注意力集中在上面，让他短暂的忘记了他们在这里是要做什么。他意识到他在无意之中一直秉着呼吸，然后他呼出了一口气，强迫自己放松下来，接着他感受到了Bucky的动作，仿佛他一直在等着Steve放松。  
缓慢的，Bucky走到Steve的身后，让项圈滑过他的下颌，把它舒适的缠绕在他的喉咙上，然后他锁上了它。占有了Steve，让Steve成为他的，Steve的老二开始变大，当Bucky的手指在他的颈背徘徊，滑向他的肩膀，然后轻柔的捏了捏时，他的老二继续肿胀起来。  
“站起来。”  
他的命令里面没有一丝的羞怯，发音清晰，低沉，明确的要求Steve服从，仿佛除此之外就没有起他的可能性，Steve想这样的声音听起来真的很不错。  
Steve站起身来，当Bucky的双手刷过他的双臀时他不由得战栗起来，那双手只是在盘旋着，并没有真正的触碰，他引导着Steve站在滑轮下方。当他开始触碰他时，他的触摸有力而不容置疑，他的双手沿着他的身侧向上，经过他的肋骨，然后握住了他的手肘，把他的双手拉至头顶。  
“保持住。”  
“Yes, sir。”Steve喘着气道，记得回话。  
当Bucky倾身靠近时，握住他手臂的双手变得更紧，他的嘴唇刷过Steve的脖颈，刚好就在项圈的下方，这让Steve不由得颤抖了起来。当他双手和嘴唇的温度消失时，他留下了正把手举在空中的Steve，前去取来绳索和舒展杆。他站在他的面前，把绳索绑在了后者的手腕上，一圈接一圈，然后打上了结，其间他一直冷静的注视着Steve的眼睛，只是偶尔的抬头看看。这种能力的炫耀让Steve的老二一下有了反应，它抽动了下，变得更长。  
Bucky把绳索扔过滑轮，抓住绳索的另一头，然后命令道：“跪下。”  
颤抖着，Steve滑跪了下去，当Bucky猛的一拉绳索时他不由喘了口气，他的双手被拉伸到了他的头顶，他的整个身体也因此伸展开来，并不疼痛，但Steve知道他不久后就会变得酸胀。他让Steve这样保持了很长一段时间，让他的肌肉一直紧绷着。  
然后他突然放松了绳索。  
Bucky放开了一段绳索，这样他也能跪下身去，他正跪在Steve的双腿之间，舒展杆被他打开了，他把它放在了他的腿上，膝盖的后面，然后Bucky握住了他的大腿，把他双腿分开，而不是命令他自己这么做，这使得Steve的呼吸变得更加困难，被这么操控着，不久后Steve就开始气喘吁吁，双腿被大大的分开，Bucky正在用较短的绳子把他的大腿绑在舒展杆的两端，Steve本以为绑的会是膝盖，但他并没有抱怨，这种方式让他感觉更加暴露，诚然Bucky的这种方式比只绑膝盖更好。  
强壮的，布满茧子的双手滑进Steve大腿内侧，掠过他的屁股，有什么压在他屁股里的肛塞上，这是个黑色的粗大的肛塞，需要花些功夫才能把它放得进去，但如果他要塞进一个肛钩的话，这就是必要的准备。猛烈的颤抖起来，Steve呻吟着向后靠去，当他一发出声音时，Bucky就拉起了绳索，把他再次拉伸起来，让他的呻吟变成了一声哭喊，他颤抖着保持着平衡。  
但他不能，Bucky抓住了舒展杆并把它举了起来，把Steve的脚踝抬到了空中，强迫他完全只能用膝盖保持平衡。绳索摩擦着绳索的声音，被系起来的结，都在暗示着Bucky在做什么，绑住他的手腕，穿过滑轮，然后绑上舒展杆，让他的平衡变得不稳，变得脆弱，他完全失去了平衡，完全失去了控制权。  
恐惧一下侵袭了他，呼吸加重，心跳加快，这不是按照计划来的，剧本里没有这一出，他没有同意这个，他们也没有讨论过这个，这是错误的，这完全不对。  
“苹果派！”  
老实说，Steve并没有期待Bucky会停下来。所有的一切都脱离了控制范围，他以为情况还会持续。如果他没有太过惊恐的话，他会察觉到Bucky的动作。但他所能感知的就只是Bucky把他放了下来，让他重新掌握平衡。Bucky的手臂环过他，稳固的把他抱住，快速的把绳结松开，解开了绳索。当束缚从Steve的身上脱离时，他才意识到Bucky一直在说话。  
“我很抱歉。”Bucky说道，“我很抱歉，我不会再碰触你了，就只是让我先把你放下。”  
Bucky把他放在了地板上，Steve发现自己正在颤抖。尽管Bucky脱离了剧本，但当他帮助Steve重新回到地面时却如此温柔，当他快速的解开束缚时甚至都没有拉扯到他。他穿过房间，从床上取回一条毛毯，他的视线一直在避免和Steve相交，但他把毛毯披在了Steve的肩膀上，紧紧的包裹住他，Steve感到温暖和安定。这让他的呼吸变得平稳起来，然后Bucky向冰箱走去，取回一瓶水，站在Steve刚好能够够得着的地方递给他，不肯再靠近。  
试探性的，Steve接过了它。他被Bucky脸上的受伤震惊到了，他是如此的沮丧。Steve知道让你的sub感到恐惧以至于使用安全词是件很糟糕的事，但他神色不仅是糟糕。除了脱离了剧本，这个人做了Steve所需要的一切，做得正好。  
“你脱离了剧本。”Steve发音不清晰的说道。  
“我……”Bucky偏过了目光，“我以为你想要……没什么。我会离开的，你一没事我就走，我不会再触碰你了。”  
舔了舔嘴唇，Steve看向他的搭档，这个人仍在这里只是因为Steve厌恶事后的孤独——讨厌感觉到被遗弃——但这不是sub drop，这只是恐惧的袭击，Steve的双手已经停止了颤抖，而且Bucky照顾得他如此之好。  
“你脱离了剧本。”Steve又说了次，“为什么，你以为我想要什么？”  
Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛终于对上了Steve的视线。  
“我只是以为你想要……更多，让我掌握控制权。”吞咽了下，Steve放下水瓶，伸手握住了Bucky的手。这非关乐趣，只是工作而已，但如果这是玩乐的话，那的确就是Steve想要的。想要变得无助，任凭Bucky摆布，任由他让Steve变得不堪一击，暴露无疑，让Bucky享受他。  
“你不能脱离剧本，Bucky。”Steve轻声说道，“或许我想要， 我大概的确想要，但我们现在还不那么了解对方，我们得按原剧情来。”  
Bucky低下了头，“我不是故意……想要吓你。”  
“我知道。”Steve附和道，捏了捏Bucky的手，“你不是很喜欢交谈，对吗？”  
仍然回避着他的目光，Bucky摇了摇头，Steve笑了，放开了Bucky的手，他站了起来，仍裹着毛毯。Bucky抬起头来，视线追随着Steve，后者正走到摄像机前，把它们关了。当Steve走回来时Bucky的目光变得谨慎起来，而当他松开了毛毯，让它散落在他的脚边时，Bucky的眼睛一下大睁。视线犀利的沿着Steve的身体向上看去，Steve知道他很好看——他花了很多功夫健身——但没有人像这么看过他，就仿佛他是一件礼物。  
在Bucky面前沉身跪下，Steve拉住Bucky的双手，把它们缠绕在他带着项圈的脖子上。  
“什么……？”Bucky虚弱的问道。  
“我不确定之前的做法是个正确的开始。”Steve回答道，尽管Bucky的问题并没有说完。他的双手还在引导着Bucky握住他的脖颈，“我们应该以建立信任开始，通过交谈的方式，但是我在生气，而你……嗯。”Steve笑了笑，看见Bucky的嘴角抽动了下。一点一点的他放低了他的双手，当Bucky仍继续握住他时，他脸上的笑容变大，“你不想谈话，没问题，但你得遵守规则，好吗？我知道你是想要让我尝试些什么，我能够感觉你不是想伤害我。”  
“我不会这么做的。”Bucky坚定道。  
偏了偏头，Steve轻蹭着Bucky的手掌。  
“那没关系，这是我们俩人的事。让我们这次简单一点，只是你和我，没有摄像机，然后……”当Bucky收紧手中的力道时，Steve停了下来，并不是很重，但足够让他的心跳加速，他闭上眼睛，唇间溢出丝柔软的呻吟，“Yeah，先等等，牛仔，我们得先约定规则，这样才能解决问题，对吗？”  
“好的。”Bucky说道，声音低沉而富有磁性。  
“不要玩具。”Steve低语道，“不要绳索，你想要和我玩什么？”  
Bucky把拇指伸进项圈下面，抚摸着皮革下的肌肤，“你为什么要这么做？”  
快速的睁开了眼，Steve抬起一条眉毛。  
“我喜欢做爱。”他直白道，“这就是为什么我干这行，我想我喜欢和你做爱，所以我们先建立起一些信任，然后继续工作，这样我们在工作的时候还能得到享受。”  
“为什么？”Bucky再次问道。  
Steve笑了：“我喜欢你看向我的目光。”  
舔了舔嘴唇，Bucky收回了手指，双手手掌向下抚摸着Steve的肩膀，“告诉我你的规则。”  
“与其说是规则，不如说是我喜欢的东西和你喜欢的东西。我喜欢被碰触，我喜欢我的主人让我取悦他，我喜欢……”  
“被凝视。”Bucky说道，“感到无助。”  
“是的。”Steve低声说道，“你怎么知道。”  
“你告诉我的。”Bucky回答道，“我就是……能够看出来，当你被绑在那里时，你想要更多，你想要……变得脆弱。”  
“是的。”Steve吞咽了下，他感到他在Bucky手掌下的肌肉开始收缩起来，“你喜欢什么？”  
“服从。”他犹豫了会儿，思考着正确的表达方式，“我也想让你变得脆弱。”Bucky承认道，他的拇指抚摸着Steve的脖颈，来到他的喉结处，轻柔的按压着，并不痛，但这代表着支配与占有，提示着谁在掌权，“为了我的愉悦而沉湎，疲惫……虚弱。”  
Steve可以感受到自己的心跳，即使他不久前才感到惊慌失措，但现在他的老二已经完全挺立了起来，Bucky看向他的视线，他饱含控制欲的触摸他的方式，温柔，但却通过每一次的轻拂和捏揉宣告着他的所有权，都让Steve开始分崩离析，Bucky的双眼明亮而专注，他看着Steve，仿佛他想让他变得支离破碎，而Steve也想要这样。  
“这次不要痛苦。”Steve说道，“我不喜欢口塞，或者被独自留下，你给了我毛毯和水，看来你从剧本中把事后照顾学习得不错。”  
“我可以……？”Bucky的目光向下看去，Steve轻笑了下。  
“是的，你可以。”  
“剧本里没有这出。”  
“这无关剧本。”Steve说道，“这也不是工作，就只是你我，如果你想要这个，我也想让你加入。”  
“好的。”Bucky的声音沙哑，“如果你确定的话。”  
“我确定。”Steve回答道，逐渐激动起来，“非常确定。”  
Bucky看着跪在他面前的男子，泛着金色的皮肤和完美的肌肉，轻松的为他敞开着，他几乎难以相信他真的能拥有这个，拥有这个男人，他的sub，臣服于他的愉悦，仅是只有一刻也很好。他们的剧情才开始Steve就使用了安全词，Bucky很确信他又搞砸了，他很确信他会被要求离开，并且绝不允许再回来。然后现在却是这样，他被允许触碰，比最开始的都要多，这么多，都是他的。没有摄像机，没有观众，Steve只在为他表现。  
当Bucky手指滑向Steve的双肩时，Steve保持不动。Bucky稍微俯身靠近Steve，看着他的双唇，虽然Steve没有退开，但在他嘴角仍有一丝细微的紧绷，Bucky快速的改变了战略，他的胡茬擦过Steve的下巴，嘴唇触碰着Steve的耳朵。  
“我要触碰你了，”他低语道，双手沿着Steve的手臂下滑，“不准发出声音。”  
把两只手都放到Steve的胃部，感受到手掌下的皮肤温暖和颤抖，他把手平方在柔软的皮肤上，然后缓慢的向Steve的胸膛进发，凝视着Steve的双眼，后者的瞳孔缓慢的开始涣散，他的呼吸变得更粗，更快。当他感受到Steve乳头的硬挺，他用手指捏住了它们，轻柔的捻揉着。Steve颤抖起来，呼吸变得急促，Bucky用大拇指和食指搓揉起了它们，不那么用力的拧动着，然后他轻微的拉扯了下，看着它们变得更红，更敏感，完全的挺立在Steve的胸膛上。他想要继续下去，让它们变得肿胀，极端的敏感，让Steve不得不挣扎着不发出声响，仅因为这简单的触碰，但Steve说过不要痛苦，这样的话就太过接近边界线了。  
放开了它们，Bucky握住Steve的髋部，双手向下滑向这双强壮美丽的长腿，感受到里面肌肉的轻微紧绷，他的右手移动到Steve的双腿之间，并没有离开他的皮肤，直到他把Steve的囊袋握在手中，他捧着它们，在手掌里把弄着这里脆弱、光滑、剃过的皮肤，等待着Steve的反应。  
Steve张开了嘴，吸了口气，但是仍按照要求保持着安静。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Bucky放开了这里娇嫩的肉体，用手包裹着他坚硬的老二，它已经吸引了他注意力很长时间了。火热，全然挺立，头部是暗沉的粉色，铃口处已经在开始闪烁着发光，手掌继续握着Steve老二的根部，他用拇指在它暴露出的头部上按摩着画圈，反复的碾过龟头，Steve仍然没有发出声音，但他的脉搏开始加速，蓝色的双眼迷失朦胧，几近成黑色。他艰难的吞咽了下，又一下，在Bucky的手掌下战栗起来。  
“你这样看起来可真美。”Bucky缓慢的说道，他的拇指仍在碾磨着Steve的龟头。  
Steve的脸颊正在缓慢的蔓延起红晕，因这表扬的话语变得更红。Steve的眼睛闪烁着闭了起来，轻微的朝Bucky靠了靠。他喜欢Steve已经加重的呼吸，很明显的浮现出愉悦来，但他仍然喜欢让他等待，完全的挑逗着他，然后他才会让他射出来。或许他会让Steve争取他的赦免，Steve的身体如此的富有表现力，如此的容易读懂，Bucky很确信他可以让他等待，只要他想要，他可以随时撤开，但上次他做了他自认为可以的事情后，结果可不好。限制Steve的高潮与偏离剧本十分相像，Steve说过他们要按原剧情来，他们还没讨论过这个。Bucky真的不想再搞砸第二次了，虽然现在是他在掌握控制权，是他在发号施令，但这并不意味着他就可以为所欲为，Steve相信他，这也是对他的一个测试。  
“我想要……”当Steve的眼睛立刻睁了开，Bucky不安的吞咽了下，那双眼睛如此的深沉明亮，直直的看向他，“我想让你射出来。”Bucky低声道，没办法更加大声的说出他的要求，“但我想让你自己争取，为我好好表现，你想要这个吗，Steve？你现在可以回答。”他停下来按揉Steve的老二头部，但并没有放开它，享受着这种接触。  
“求你，sir。”Steve几乎呻吟起来，向前倾着身让Bucky把他放在他大腿上的手向上抓住他的臀部，把他固定住，“求你，我会听话的。”  
“除非我满意，否则你不准射。”Bucky阐述道，他的心脏也因Steve的允许而跳动起来。  
“我不会。”Steve同意道，“除非有你的命令，sir。”  
Bucky的腹部激起一阵热流，向下延伸至他的老二，让他瞬间挺硬了起来。他呼出口气，庆幸他正穿着一丝不苟，这样Steve就看不见仅一点权力的赋予对他有多大影响。他完全放开Steve的老二，流利的站起身来，享受着他肌肉的拉伸，不让思绪只集中在他跳动的老二上。他漫步离开了Steve，走向这临时工作室的黑色墙壁边，虽然他在想抽屉里会有些什么，但他被几把椅子吸引住了目光，是几把坚硬牢固的木质椅子，整齐的叠放着，刚好满足了Bucky的需要。他取下一把椅子放在地上，面对着Steve，然后坐了下来，感激着他的牛仔裤是宽松的样式，牛仔裤在他的胯部突出起来，掩饰住了他的勃起。等会儿，等他让Steve按他的步奏来后，他会向他展现他让Bucky有多性奋。  
“你的奶子。”Bucky大声说道，他粗鲁的话语在安静的地下室里形成回音，让Steve因这突然的声音吓了一跳，“展示给我看，保持跪姿。”  
虽然Steve仍在缓慢的眨着眼睛，但仅停顿了一会儿后，他就开始捧起他的胸膛，向后弯着背，用双手推挤着他的胸肌。  
“喜欢这个，sir？”Steve安静的问道。  
“让我想要操它们，把我的老二插进去，在上面射满我的精液。”Steve的脸色更红，他低下目光看着Bucky的脚，但没有丝毫犹豫的，他把他鼓起的肌肉推在一起，双肩后展，在他坚实的肌肉间形成一道V沟，向前倾了倾身，他把背弯曲的更深，让他的胸膛更好的挺立起来。  
“很好。”Bucky哼了哼，被眼前的画面和Steve想要向他展示他的身体的渴望取悦。  
“我认为你的屁股也值得一些注意。”Bucky说道，把他的双腿更宽的分开，“转过去，尽可能的分开你的膝盖，给我看看你漂亮的屁股。”  
仍然保持着下跪的姿势，Steve移动着转过身，向前弯曲，然后分开他的双腿，他向下滑去，尽可能的劈开他的双腿，直到他的老二贴在了地板上，如此坚硬，囊袋紧绷，Bucky震惊于他的柔韧，同时也清晰的知道这让Steve开始分离，Bucky感到一阵热流在他胃部激荡。  
“分开你的双臀。”Bucky命令道，想要找到一个会让Steve开始挣扎的姿势，想要让他颤抖起来。  
大声的呼了口气，Steve向后伸出了双手，他的胸膛在地板上缓慢的蠕动，因为他正在两手抓住他紧致的臀部，把他的屁股分开，向Bucky展示着此刻正舒适的栖息在他身体里的肛塞的黑色外柄。他没有扭转过身去看Bucky，只是保持着不动，双腿该死的敞开，当他向前倾倒时他的平衡变得危险起来，脸部贴在了地上。  
“很好。”Bucky表扬道，声音低沉，但足够听清，“保持住。”  
虽然Steve安静的哀鸣起来，但他仍保持着固定，把双腿和屁股分开，准备好了让Bucky只需要靠近来，就可以做任何他想做的事。然后Bucky意识到他可以这么做，因为Steve已经给了他允许，如果Bucky一把扯出肛塞，把他自己猛的撞进去，Steve仍会保持不动。  
“你现在看起来可真好。”Bucky说道，用手抚摸着自己的大腿，只是想要感受着什么，“已经好到可以被我操了。”他缓慢的，深深的吸了口气，试图控制住他的饥渴，“我可以站起来走到你身边，把玩着这个肛塞，或许把他拉出来，用我的手指替代它。”  
Steve现在在开始哆嗦了，他的大腿收缩颤抖起来，勉强的保持着姿势，“我敢打赌你里面一定很热，但那仍然会让我惊奇。”他缓慢的说道，延长时间，等待着Steve开始真正的挣扎，“当我把手指插进你里面时，它会松弛着，还是会仍然见鬼的紧致？”  
Steve抓着他臀部的手指如此用力，以至于他的皮肤上开始出现白色的印痕，Bucky渴望着想要舔噬。  
“或者我可以直接把我的老二插进去，就这么操你，让你一直保持这个姿势不动，这很诱人。”  
Steve呻吟起来，很明显也被吸引了。  
“你喜欢这样？我直接把我的老二插进你那紧致火热的小洞，操着你，而你要一直竭力保持不动，连一根手指也不准移开。？”  
“Yes，sir。”Steve呻吟道，几乎喘不过气来。  
“我可以慢慢来，你的大腿会因为紧绷而燃烧，你的肩膀之后也会酸痛……但你现在表现得非常好，Steve，如此饥渴，为我全然展开。”  
再也无法忍受不去碰触Steve，Bucky站起身来，他想他会喜欢把Steve绑起来，用肛钩把他撑开，或者在他身上夹上乳夹，再在上面放几个小砝码，然后让Steve绕着房内行走，他想听到Steve呻吟、恳求、呜咽、哭喊，他想要知道Steve可能会发出的所有的声音，他想要成为那个让他发出声音的人。  
“我现在就要触碰你了。”Bucky警告道，让他的靴子在地板上发出格外大的咚咚声，这样他就不会吓着Steve，他可不想Steve真的脸朝下跌倒在地，“保持住。”当他在Steve身后蹲下身来时指示道，“你之前都很听话，Steve，从现在开始你可以尽情的发出声音来。”  
一阵空气从他的肺里爆发出去，Steve猛的喘了口气，然后他不假思索的说道：“谢谢你，sir。”  
紧抿着双唇抑制住呻吟，Bucky把手伸进Steve双腿之间，握住了他滴着前液的老二。它的头部如此湿润，当他把手指更紧的弯曲环绕在上面时，前液迅速的流在了他的手掌上，缓慢的撸动着，用布满茧子的手掌摩擦着他的龟头。  
Steve战栗呻吟起来，头部向前弯曲，浑身发抖。  
“你可真硬。”Bucky喃喃道，对Steve心甘情愿的臣服既充满感激又十分敬畏，这让他的胸腔疼痛起来，“已经湿了。”他再次撸动了次手中完美粗大的老二，“我可以在这上面花一个小时，就只是撩拨着你的老二。”Steve发出声安静的呜咽，“撸动着它，把所有的前液涂抹在头部。”  
Bucky示范了下，用手掌搓揉着头部的尖端，坚定的按摩着，让Steve喘息起来，颤抖着，他的双手从屁股上滑落下来，但他仓促的再次抓住了它，更用力的分开了他的双臀。  
“哦。”Bucky说道，享受着Steve因他的一个字而瑟缩的模样，他没有再说什么，只是站了起来，走向他之前留下的座椅，他的脚步变得轻盈，没有发出任何声音。  
“我很抱歉，sir。”Steve喃喃道，并没有动，盘结的肌肉用尽全力保持垂直。  
Bucky继续沉默着，在椅子上坐下，双腿分开，微微下沉。  
“你想要弥补吗？”他最终问道。  
“Yes，sir。”Steve乞求道，“求你了，sir。”  
“放开手，面对着我，记得继续跪着。”  
Steve匆忙的服从命令，开始移动起来，他转过身去，仍然低着头，正对着Bucky，却并没有抬起头看他，他的皮肤覆盖上了一层汗水，当他再次停顿下来时，他的老二颠簸起来，尽管不再需要继续保持姿势，但他的胸膛仍然上下起伏，在他苍白的皮肤下肌肉收缩紧绷。  
Bucky的手掌经过他的大腿向上，把牛仔裤在他的胯部压紧。  
“你很美。”他称赞道，“如此漂亮的向我展示你的身体，看看你让我变得多硬，Steve。”  
Bucky用手框起来他牛仔裤上的鼓起，当Steve的头猛的抬起来时，他不由得笑了，Steve正用力的凝视着它，仿佛隔着衣物，他仍然能感受到它，当Steve舔着嘴唇时，Bucky所能做的一切就只是控制住自己不要呻吟出来，用手压着他的老二，他完全不记得上次他这么渴望一个人是什么时候。  
“爬过来，然后你就可以弥补过错了。”Bucky保证道。  
毫不犹豫的，Steve放下了双手，快速的爬过他和Bucky分离的这段距离，在Bucky的脚边停了下来。他没有去碰Bucky，而是停了下来，仍然向前蹲伏着，但是却抬头渴求绝望的看着Bucky，让Bucky嘴巴发干。  
“打开我的裤子，把我的老二拿出来。”Bucky看见Steve举起了手臂，摇了摇头，“不准用手。”  
Steve僵住了，然后把双手放在了自己的大腿上，跪直身体，他又尝试性的把手放在了Bucky的膝盖上，等待着斥责，当没有什么发生后，他俯身越过Bucky的大腿。Bucky保持着不动，看着Steve把鼻子凑到他的T恤下面，用牙齿咬住他的裤腰带，向下拉动，然后又含了更多的裤料，Steve的脸覆盖在他的裤子鼓起的地方，不久之后，Bucky牛仔裤的纽扣就被解开了。Bucky忍不住因此呻吟了起来，意识到Steve只用舌头就解开了它，Steve并没有停止，朝着他的拉链拱了拱，正好压在他的老二上，他用牙齿咬着拉头，拉动起来，然后坐下身去，带动着打开了拉链，当那双蓝色的眼睛注视着他时，Bucky不由屏住了呼吸。Steve想要这个，想要取悦他。  
当Steve的视线回到他的裤子上时，他发现Bucky在黑色的牛仔裤下并没穿内裤，他不由得大声的呻吟起来。急切的，他用鼻子推了推Bucky的胯部，把裤子的敞口推得更开，直到他的老二被释放出来，在空中暗紫色的坚硬的挺立着。  
“哦，求你了，sir。”Steve呻吟道，“我可以吗？”  
“你做得很好，Steve。”Bucky表扬道，他用手指抓住Steve金色的短发，它们就如同看起来那般的柔软，“但是，不行。”  
就着抓住Steve头发的姿势，他拉动着让他抬起头来，然后收紧手中的力道，把Steve固定在他正想要他呆的地方。Steve没有反抗，只是看着Bucky的另一只手握住他肿胀的老二，就在头部坚实的握住，让它向前挺立着。舔了舔嘴唇，他继续抓着Steve的头发引导着他向下，把他的脸压在他的老二上，缓慢的，他操纵着Steve，用他的脸磨蹭着他的整根阴茎，Bucky把他的阴茎抵在他的脸颊上，掠过Steve轻启的双唇，感受着湿润温热的气息拂在他的身上。他甚至操纵着Steve，让他的阴茎摩擦着他的额头，把他的前液涂抹在Steve的皮肤上，感受到Steve在他的紧握下颤抖着。  
“你很听话，Steve。”Bucky声音砂砾般粗燥，因愉悦而感到眩晕，“如此甜蜜的服从。”他再次用阴茎磨蹭着Steve的双唇，用前液涂抹出厚厚的湿润的线条，“你还想吸我吗？”  
“是的。”Steve立刻回答道，“哦，求你了，sir，允许我？”  
“那就开始吧。”Bucky说道，松开了握住Steve头发的手。  
呻吟着，Steve把脸埋在Bucky老二柱身的根部，深吸一口气，如此亲密的动作，让Bucky不由感到震惊。Steve让自己沉溺于其中一会儿，然后他坐直身体，真正的开始呼吸起了Bucky的老二，这紧跟着的惊喜让Bucky尖叫出声，当他低头看时，Steve眼中的顽皮让他知道他是故意这么做的，一口整根吞进Bucky的老二，直到碰到Bucky的手指，因为他能够做到。  
“Jesus。”Bucky喘息道。  
眼睛闪烁着光芒，Steve退了出来，用舌头舔弄着Bucky的头部，然后他缓慢的坐下身去，闭上眼睛，Steve呻吟起来，很明显的同Bucky一样的享受。虽然Bucky正在为Steve固定住他的老二，但他所能做的一切就只是看着在他双腿间的金发头颅，上上下下快速的移动着，温热的呼吸喷撒在他的胯部，他因Steve口腔的湿热战栗起来，颤抖着呼出一口气，他抚摸着Steve的头顶，轻拍着他柔软的秀发，他感到Steve弯着身子追逐着他的触碰。  
Bucky想要操他，如此的想要他几乎都能尝到自己的欲望，但他同时更想要Steve浑身颤抖，过度刺激，变得迷失茫然。两种矛盾的愿望在他体内激战，眼前的情景完全无法帮他作出抉择。  
手指抓握住Steve的头发，Bucky把他拉离他的老二，尽管哀鸣着，Steve放开了他，嘴唇变得又红又肿，Bucky的前液仍粘稠在上面。  
“我想让你射出来。”Bucky宣告道，他的喉咙发干，声音更加的粗粝，“当你射完后，我想要把我的老二插进你体内，非常缓慢的操着你，让你感受到我的每一寸，这样你就只能专注于它，不受一丝的干扰，甚至连你再次硬起来的老二也注意不到。你想要这样吗，Steve？你想要我在你才射完后就使用你吗？”  
呼吸加粗，Steve看着他，眼睛寻找着Bucky的视线，让Bucky惊讶的是，他没有立即回答，这并不是因为他没有理解或者误解了他的意思，他是真的在考量他是否想要这个，而不是只顾着Bucky的渴望，这怪异的让Bucky觉得安心。  
“是的，sir。”Steve轻柔的回答道。  
Bucky用手温柔的按摩着Steve的后脑，想要组织出语言来，告诉Steve他可以随时收回前言，而他不会生气的。他已经被Steve的美好留下了深刻印象，如此的完美，他也想要Steve知道这点。  
“你很听话，如此的漂亮。”Bucky低语道，“如此的性感。”他再次抚摸起Steve的头发。“你完美的服从了我的命令，Steve，如果这太多了的话，我不会生气的。”  
快速的眨着眼，脸色突然布满震惊，然后Steve平静过来，低着头，用脸颊靠在Bucky大腿上。  
“求你，sir。”Steve更加大声的说道，“我想让你使用我，我是为了取悦你而存在的，sir，求你了。”  
Bucky的呼吸变得断续起来，为了Steve声音里毫不掩饰的顺从，后者的眼睛变得暗沉，双唇因颤抖的吸气而分开。  
“求你了，按你的意愿使用我，sir。”Steve再次说道，“向我展示你会怎样拥有我。”  
Bucky爆发出丝不肯相信的笑来。  
“你可不能这么纵着我，Steve。”他低声道，“我想要对你做的事情……”他吞咽了下，“太多了，Steve。”他的大脑眩晕起来，脑中浮现出各种的画面与幻想，一个比一个下流，让Steve兴奋迷失，因他而哀鸣哭喊，“你是件天赐之物，如此漂亮，如此服从，为我表现得如此完美。”  
Steve的脸颊发烫，透过他长长的眼睫毛看着Bucky。  
“我们可以之后再讨论那些，现在……”Steve蹭了蹭Bucky的大腿，“你已经想好了要怎么对我，让我只能想着你的老二。”  
Bucky笑了出来。  
“真是不知廉耻。”他温和的责备着，“我得好好改改你这毛病。”他允诺道，然后清了清嗓子，“所以，嗯，安全措施？”  
Steve因他的询问一下充满了感激，让Bucky觉得他提出的这个问题不再显得那么傻。  
“我能得到吗，sir？”Steve问道。  
Bucky点了点头，然后Steve站了起来，他的老二随之上下抖动，一直朝前直竖着，他朝着黑色墙壁走去，打开了一个抽屉，取回一个小箔片。当他把它递给Bucky时，Bucky摇了摇头，向后靠进椅子里。  
“给我带上。”他命令道。  
重新跪了回去，Steve用牙齿咬住箔片，撕开了它。Bucky看着，享受着眼前的这一幕，Steve展开已经被润滑过的安全套，当他用温暖有力的手指将它套进Bucky的老二上，Bucky确保自己的呼吸缓慢而深长，保持着不动。  
“站起来。”Bucky下达指令道，“来我大腿上。”  
快速的，Steve站了起来，跨过Bucky的膝盖，双腿分开的站在Bucky的大腿上。Bucky双手握住Steve的髋部，稳定住他，让他把双腿笨拙的分开站立着，正位于Bucky的老二上面。  
“别动。”他命令道，手指滑过那挺翘的双臀来到正在栖息在Steve体内的肛塞外柄，小巧而牢固。他轻轻的拉了拉，Steve呻吟起来，老二跳动了下，如此贴近Bucky的脸部，以至于后者都能嗅到它的味道。  
“当我把老二插进去后你就可以射出来了。”Bucky允诺道，然后他弯下头，含住Steve老二的头部，温柔的吮吸起来，同时缓慢的拔出了Steve体内的玩具。Steve大叫起来，双手握住Bucky的肩膀，用力的捏紧。  
扔掉黑色的硅胶玩具，Bucky一下把两根手指插进了Steve的后穴，同时用力的吮吸起来。Steve颤动着，努力保持不动，Bucky继续用手指尽可能快的操着他，把他撑得足够开，好能容纳下他。已经足够了，松弛而润滑，他早在Bucky到来之前就已经准备好了自己。  
向后仰着头，Steve在Bucky用手指操着他的过程中一直在呻吟，红晕向下蔓延至他的胸膛。当Bucky松开嘴时，他看见Steve的老二已经在怒红喷张，随着Steve每次颤抖的呼吸，拍打在他的腹部。  
“现在在我的老二上坐下去。”Bucky说道，看着Steve尝试着稳定下来。Bucky把手伸进他们的腿间，握住自己的老二，舒服得嘶了一声，然后为Steve固定住它。而他的另一只手则握住了Steve的髋部，严厉的命令道，“现在。”声音低沉而紧绷。  
抬起头来，Steve弯下双腿，缓慢的降低身体，Bucky的头部挤进了他的双腿之间，他们都动了动身体，直到Bucky的老二顶部压在Steve的入口处，然后Steve坐了下去。  
握在Bucky肩膀上的手一下收紧，指甲嵌入了皮肤当中，Steve尖叫起来，头朝后仰，Bucky能够看见Steve系着黑色皮革项圈的优雅脖颈，Steve并不是唯一一个受到强烈影响的人，Bucky咬紧了牙关，因那紧致湿热的后穴正缓慢的沉进他的老二里而感到目眩头晕。当Steve缓缓坐下去时，他是如此的润湿，缓慢而坚定的吞咽着Bucky，直到他的屁股坐在了Bucky的大腿上。他浑身紧绷，呻吟呜咽起来，包裹着Bucky的肌肉收缩着，就像最紧致的手套一样含住他，他来回摇动，让Bucky最深的插进他的身体里。  
“你的里面好爽。”Bucky表扬道，他的呼吸也变得不稳起来。  
“哦，天啊，你也是。”Steve呻吟道，“好爽，你把我全撑开了，操……”  
“我想看你自慰。”Bucky呻吟着，“摸你的老二，给自己撸出来。让我看着你在我老二插在你里面时射出来。”  
“Yes。”Steve呻吟起来，睁开了眼睛直看向Bucky，“遵命，sir。”  
Steve放下一只放在Bucky肩膀上的手，握住自己的老二，Bucky的胸口不由因此感到胀疼。他捏了捏，喘息起来，用牙齿咬着嘴唇，但是他并没有移开看向Bucky的目光，当他上下撸动着自己时，他的眼中没有一丝羞耻，他按摩着他老二的头部，一次又一次。  
“好爽。”Steve低声喃喃道，眼神火辣，“有你插在我里面感觉更爽。”  
喘息着，Bucky看着Steve因撸动着自己而鼓起的二头肌，每次的撸动都带动着他的胸膛收缩，他舔了舔嘴唇。天啊，那里的胸肌，那里的奶子，让Bucky快要发疯了。Bucky把手伸到Steve的胸膛上，抓住那双挺立的乳头，拉动着，让Steve再次呻吟起来。他看起来如此的棒，浑身泛着粉色，胸膛上下起伏，紧咬着下唇，以至于上面都浮现出了白痕。当Steve维持着节奏撸动着自己时，包裹着Bucky的肌肉持续的收缩起来。  
“为我射出来。”Bucky粗暴的说道，“继续，Steve，射出来。”  
Bucky不知道该把目光集中在哪儿，是Steve因喘气呻吟而分开的双唇，还是他用两只手手淫时他怒红色挺立的老二，还是Steve炽热目光中的极度愉悦。Bucky仍继续挑逗着Steve的乳头，揉捏弹弄，让它们傲然挺立，带着轻微的肿胀。  
“想要。”Steve啜泣起来，“哦，求你了，用力，sir。”  
Bucky花了一会儿才意识到Steve在说什么，然后他情不自禁的呻吟出来，他不再挑弄，而是用力的拧动起Steve的乳头，让他感到几近痛苦的愉悦，几乎同时他放开了手，按摩着消除上面的刺痛，然后再次循环，他看着Steve的呼吸变得急促，大喊着，他的脸颊和胸膛都一片嫣红，如此的漂亮。然后Steve的身体紧锁住了他，用力的在他老二上收缩，几乎到了疼痛的地板，Steve射了出来，老二喷出一阵接一阵的精液，他的呻吟破碎。Bucky减轻了Steve乳头上的力量，但仍继续拉扯揉捏着它们，希望能够延长Steve高潮的快感，他听够听到Steve听起来仿佛下一刻就会死去。  
“Sir，噢，sir。”Steve最终呜咽起来，尽管已经射完了，但他仍浑身抽搐不已。他跌倒在Bucky的胸膛上，Bucky开放了他被蹂躏的乳房，抱紧了他，让他靠着自己。坚实强壮，大汗淋漓的躯体如此甜蜜的贴着他，因他的移动，Steve体内坚硬的老二叫嚣起了它的存在，Bucky紧紧的抱着他，胸膛靠着胸膛，Steve的额头栖息在Bucky的肩膀上，而后者正轻柔的拍打着他的后背。  
“你可真美，Steve，很棒。”Bucky在他的耳边低声叙说道，表扬的话语冲刷着Steve，他正在从强烈的高潮中恢复，“如此的完美，顺从而听话，在我的老二上伸展着你自己，没有人像你一样。”温柔的，他把手指伸进Steve的臀缝之间，触碰着那里被他老二撑开的括约肌，他按揉着那里紧绷的肌肉，让Steve呻吟战栗起来，“你射精的时候可真漂亮，甜蜜的听话。”  
最终，最后的一点高潮余韵消失了，Steve完全的在Bucky的大腿上放松下来。艰难的吞咽着，Bucky放在Steve后背的手颤抖起来，后者就这么呆着，呼吸平缓，依偎在Bucky的胸膛上，身体里没有一丝的紧凝。他就只是靠在Bucky身上，让Bucky抱着他，信任Bucky不会在他如此脆弱的时候把他逼迫得太紧，已经很久都没有人让Bucky就只是抱着他们，安慰他们了，他没办法打破这一时刻。  
这让Bucky想起，尽管性欲让他变得迷蒙，他可能再也没有机会遇到像Steve这么完美的人了。这个人如此强壮，他了解自己，知道自己的界限，能够说“不”，他会跟上Bucky的兴趣并享受着它们，他无法想象他会在其他人身上找到这种感觉。  
最终Steve坐了起来，他的动作缓慢慵散而餍足从容，他把放在Bucky肩膀上的一只手向上，闲散的抚摸着后者的下巴，嘴唇，他对着Bucky又甜又柔的笑了起来。Bucky感到内心膨胀起来，然后Steve的笑容变得邪恶，没有任何警示的，他夹紧了包裹着Bucky老二的肌肉，Bucky喘息起来。  
“还要，sir。”Steve说得如此甜蜜，如果Bucky没有把老二插进这个男人的屁股里，他会以为Steve真的那么天真单纯。  
Bucky压低声音咆哮起来，终于，终于，他可以做他想做的事了，他一手环过Steve的后背，另一只手抱起他的大腿，从椅子上站了起来，把他们俩小心的安置在地板上。Steve的眼睛一下睁大了，在Bucky把他放到地板上时，伸手紧抓着Bucky的肩膀，Bucky的老二仍插在他的体内。Steve的眼中没有害怕，只是带着震惊的欲望，他没有想到Bucky的动作这么迅速，或者他没有想到Bucky如此的充满野兽的强力，但不管怎样，他很明显喜欢这样，Bucky动了动更加保持平衡，然后把他的老二拔出来一半，几乎因Steve的身体紧咬着他老二的愉悦而眼泛白光，他又深又慢的操了回去，让Steve感受到他的每一寸，在这缓慢的侵略中呻吟喘息起来。Bucky看着他的眼睛，黑暗而清晰，他的胸膛上下起伏，乳头又肿又红，还有他的老二，柔软脆弱下来，精液射满他的腹部。  
咬紧牙关，Bucky完全拔了出来，把Steve的双腿分开，让后者的小穴暴露在他的眼前，他看着Steve的后穴含着他的老二，然后松开了口，仍然保持着松弛张开，接着才缓慢的闭上了。Bucky停下来动作，没有一丝的移动，就这么看着，看着它有多湿润多闪耀，接着他再次把他老二抵在了Steve身体的入口处，猛地一下插进了最深处。Bucky享受着Steve的括约肌紧含着他，Steve的内壁在他老二上收缩着，但他更爱Steve所发出的无助的喘气。  
“把腿分开。”Bucky喘息道，“一直分开，好好听我的话。”  
再次的，他完全退了出来，让Steve喘息战栗的呻吟起来，但他仍把腿为Bucky打开。他爱这个，爱着Steve在他身下蠕动痉挛，头颅后仰。后者此刻大概已经过度刺激，高潮的极乐已经消失，让他的愉悦接近痛苦。Bucky用手握住Steve柔软的老二，并不是想要让他再次射出来，只是坚定的按摩着它，让Steve扭动着发出不稳的哭喊。但他并没有尝试着逃离，他的双手仍紧紧的抓住Bucky的肩膀。  
Bucky再次挺身，用力到令人疼痛的地步操进了Steve火热的身体里，让后者拱起身体哭喊起来，用力的摇着头。Steve的眼睛紧紧的闭着，头发汗湿，睫毛也因泪水湿成一片。Bucky想要赞扬他，想要告诉他他让Bucky感到多爽，他为了Bucky有多听话，含着他，承受着Bucky给予他的一切，但他的呼吸已经变得不稳，他放开了Steve柔软的老二，把双手撑在Steve头部两侧，忍着撞进Steve的屁股里，在十秒钟之内就射出来的欲望，Bucky缓慢而谨慎的刺穿起来，他想要延长这个过程，想要Steve的呻吟刻进他的脑海里，让他永远都不会遗忘。  
他开始缓慢而深入的操着Steve，享受着Steve包裹着他的柔软，操进他的身体里是如此的容易，如此之深，每次他的囊袋都能打到Steve的。在每一次他退出来的时候，他都圈紧了臀部，让Steve感受到他，发出破碎的声音，他享受Steve抱着他的感觉，手指打滑后又紧紧的抓在他的背上，透过T恤抓进他的皮肤里。  
“你可真他妈完美。”Bucky喘息道，开始又重又快的操着Steve，他再也忍不住了。在他每次退出时Steve都呻吟起来，在他身下扭动喘息，但仍顺从的分开他的双腿，让他被撑开的后穴，变得柔软的阴茎，和所有的一切都暴露在Bucky的眼前，任其索取。  
一次、两次，太多了，Steve哭喊起来，激发出Bucky内心里的欲望，每一次刺穿都引来一阵新的、窒息的呻吟，这就是Bucky所想要的，所有他所需要的，然后他射了出来，尽可能的深深的刺穿进去。快感感阵阵袭来，几乎将他淹没，他几乎都不记得曾经有过这么强而有力的高潮，他的手臂在Steve的头颅两侧颤抖着。在Steve的体内，他的老二跳动起来，他射进了安全套里。Steve哭泣着，但最终他睁开了眼睛，几乎是羞涩的与Bucky对视。  
“Jesus。”Bucky喘了口气，Steve缓慢的笑了起来。  
举起双手，他捧着Bucky的脸颊，拇指掠过他的颧骨，他的眉峰，他的眼睑，甚至是他的嘴唇，逐渐找回他因炸裂的高潮而分崩的思维。他的触摸如此温柔，就这样让Bucky冷静下来，不久后，他不情愿的退了开去，打算取下安全套，给Steve拿来保暖毛毯。  
但Steve却一下因Bucky的离去而皱起了脸，考虑了下，他在Steve的身旁跪下，伸手把他抱了起来，他很重，但Bucky完全没有问题的抱起了他，把他带到之前留在地板上的毛毯处，然后他放下了Steve，后者正依偎在Bucky的喉咙处，柔软的哼哼着，即使他的皮肤上已经开始冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。这让Bucky更加艰难的把他推开一点好用毛毯裹住他，没有人曾像这么需要过他，但Steve现在很明显感到寒冷需要温暖。  
之前被遗弃的那瓶水就在毛毯附近，所以Bucky取回了它，把它放到Steve的手里。当Bucky想要站起身来除去安全套时，Steve抓住了他的手臂。  
“等会儿。”他低声喃喃道，Bucky停了下来，“好的。”他缓慢的说道，“好的。”  
这种感觉很奇怪，看着Steve打开瓶盖喝着水，知道他不会离开，直到Steve要求。Bucky只是揽着Steve的肩膀，把他拉得更近，当Steve融化在他怀里时，他努力控制不跟着融化。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
警告：情感协商，事后照顾  
窝在Bucky坚实非常的胸膛里，Steve感到了前所未有的安全感。四肢的寒冷已经消退，虽然他并没有剧烈的颤抖，但他知道他滑入了sub-drop，但有Bucky在这里，不需要要求就紧紧的抱着他，他并不担心这个。仅在一小时前这个男人还只是个陌生人，但他证明了他的体贴关怀，更不用说他还相当强壮。  
仿佛是要证明Steve的想法，他的手仍在颤抖，瓶中的水因此晃动作响，在他把里面的水洒出来之前，Bucky用手握上了他的，稳住了他。他感到体内因把一个强壮、陌生、粗野的男人引进家里而产生的紧张感烟消云散。  
“嘘，我在这里。”Bucky轻声的说道。  
当Steve放下水时，Bucky动了动，缓慢的把手覆盖在毛毯下的Steve的肩膀上。Steve的肩膀很宽阔，但Bucky的手足够大，他的拇指摩挲着他的锁骨，抚摸着他的皮肤，然后他突然的在他肩胛处施加了力道。短暂的疼痛后，一股温暖向下延伸至Steve的背部，他的肩膀快速的放松下来，带着感激的轻柔呻吟着，Steve再次把脸埋进Bucky的胸膛，因Bucky持续的富有技巧的按摩而叹息起来。  
或许，Steve随意的猜测到，Bucky在平常生活中是一位按摩师。“什么时间了？”Steve低声问道，没办法发出更大的声音来。  
停顿了下，Bucky放开了他，看了眼手表。  
“快5点了。”  
Steve哀叹了下，更深的把自己埋进了Bucky坚实稳固的躯体。  
“我需要一个小时，至少，来恢复。然后再花一个小时来拍摄。”他看了眼Bucky，记起之前他需要该死的努力才能保持平衡的姿势，然后摇了摇头，“两个小时，太长了，我们得重新规划一下。”Steve试着坐起身来，但Bucky紧紧的抱着他，让他很快就放弃了，他不打算反抗，他喜欢被紧抱着的感觉，“但我仍然会付给你钱，我占用了你的时间，而且……”  
“不。”Bucky突然打断了他，“我不想要你付给我钱。”  
“我不是为了性才付钱的。”Steve快速的说道，“只是我是靠这个赚的钱，所以你也应该被付费，是吗？你之前同意过……”  
“是的。”Bucky说道，皱着眉头，嘴角下拉，“那是在我们……在这之前，在这之后……”  
Steve僵住了，探究的看向Bucky，问道，“你想让我付给你这次性的钱？”  
Bucky的眉头皱得更紧，他气恼的说道：“我根本就不想要你给我钱。”  
“哦。”Steve喃喃道，放松的靠在Bucky的胸膛上，“很好，我的意思是。”他脸红起来，感到Bucky的手臂紧紧的圈住了他，“不，是的，很好。”  
这次Bucky喷出的怒气就像是在发笑，Steve虚弱的拍了下他的手臂，“如果只有我盈利了，我会感到内疚的。”  
“这个……我们之间所发生的，简直难以置信，我不想牵扯进来金钱。”  
清了清嗓子，Steve感到脸上的热度上升，他把一只手伸出毛毯，放在Bucky的胸膛上，把玩着这个男人的上衣，还没脱下，真是怪异，抚平上面的褶皱，拉扯着上面的线头。不牵扯进金钱意味着这不再是工作，而且，长时间以来，Steve第一次认为这可能并不是件坏事，毕竟这个dom是如此的照顾他。  
“好的。”Steve轻柔的说道，然后再次清了清嗓子，“我们，嗯，仍然需要调整下安排？我的意思是，如果你仍然愿意帮我？这个……这一系列对我很重要。”  
Bucky的表情快速的沉了下去，Steve心脏猛的一跳，他以为Bucky会拒绝，Bucky是他最后的选择了。没有其他人能够帮助他，而他不能让这次的生意失败，他不知道如果Bucky拒绝的话他会做些什么，可能会极端吧，他想。  
“好的，我们可以重新调整。”Bucky说道，他的声音如此失望，Steve知道他没有想错。  
“你不想要？”Steve无助的问道。  
“我会帮你完成这个系列的。”Bucky确保道，“我想和你再来一次。”  
“所以，为什么你……”Steve止住了他的问题，用力的从Bucky怀里挣脱，力道之大，后者都没有试图阻止他，“是因为我的工作吗？”  
Bucky皱了皱眉，“你的工作？”  
“是的。”Steve说道，声音生硬，他正试图压制他上升的怒火，“我的工作，我的客户，视频dom或sub，你认为这是……”Steve举起了手，“不对的，或者什么。”  
“Steve。”Bucky说道，“我对你的工作了解并不多，还不能形成客观的评价。”  
Steve眯着眼睛看着Bucky，并不能看出后者在说谎。谁会在去别人家录钙片前不做些调查？Bucky怎么可能会不知道他的工作是什么？而且如果不是因为这个原因，他为什么要露出那种让Steve心脏疼痛的表情。  
“如果你不知道我是做什么的，为什么你要来呢？”  
“嗯，我大体上知道。”Bucky没有正面回答，“但是Tony说这很紧急。”

“然后你就……放下其他事情赶了过来？”Steve扶额道，“不，听着，这不是重点。如果你对我的工作没有意见，如果你是愿意继续帮我，而且还不要钱，那你为什么看起来像是我踢了你的狗狗？”  
“你在不安。”Bucky缓慢的说道。  
“是的！”Steve的声音有点过于激动，“是的，这是……整件事中的一部分，我很不安，而你在不高兴，我不明白为什么。”  
“我没有不高兴。”Bucky说道，“我只是在沮丧你之后就会把我踢出去，但我会处理好的。”  
“哦，哦。”Steve感到体内的紧张消散开去，让Bucky重新把他拉回怀抱，“你不必，我的意思是，我猜你可以再待会儿。我还有个需要放到网站上的视频要录，是为了订阅者的夜间活动。”Steve闭上了眼睛，放松在Bucky的手指梳过他的头发上，“你可以帮忙，或许？”  
“我很愿意。”Bucky轻声的说道。  
Steve笑了起来，“你甚至都不知道我是做什么的。”  
“那样的话，这就可以帮助我了解。”Bucky的声音变得更加坚定，并没有什么明显的原因让他的自信增长起来。  
这是真的，他必须得先了解。如果这非关工作，那就得越快越好。Steve的工作让他引火烧身了很多次，以至于事实上他很惊讶他居然在考虑一段无关工作的关系，他并不再这么做了。  
“我开设一个私密网站。”Steve解释道，闭着眼睛，这样如果Bucky的脸色露出嫌恶的表情来他就不用看到，“按月收费，我扮演虚拟sub，或者dom，VIP的顾客收费更高——高很多——所以他们会有专门的服务，如果他们需要dom，我就通过电话，短信告诉他们做些什么，通常并不包含性。”  
Bucky一直在轻拍着他，但他的幅度变成了小的，若有所思的动作，“你有亲自和你的客户见过面吗？”  
“没有。”Steve立刻说道，“都是严格的虚拟化，这是在他们订阅时就同意了的条款。”  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我想要看你工作。”他说道，仍然在轻拍着Steve，“我从没有进过这些网站，所以我不知道会有些什么。”  
“我不确定我的是和其他大多数网站一样。”Steve说道，忽视掉他语调里涌现的自豪感，“扮演dom比较容易。我大概每个月都会放上去一个新的视频，每天打几个电话和发几条短信就可以了。扮演sub就……困难点？嗯，我得更具有创造性，我一周进行三次投票，让我的虚拟主人们来决定对我做些什么，这就是今晚你要帮助我的一半的工作。”  
“那另一半呢？”  
“我的一个VIP客户寄给我了一件礼物，他这个月的要求是让我穿上它，带着肛塞，用嘴膜拜一个假阳具。”  
Bucky看向Steve的眼睛，神色难以琢磨。  
“如果由我来把肛塞给你带进去，你觉得怎样？把我的手指插进你的体内，给你润滑扩展，然后把玩具塞进去。”Bucky再次舔了舔嘴唇，“我想我会喜欢看你舔一个假阳具，还带着我塞进你体内的肛塞。然后我会让你走过来，好好的要求我把肛塞拔出来，因为我不会让你自己取出它。”  
“你不会？”Steve问道，他的声音破裂起来，因Bucky的话语而嘴巴发干。  
“不。”Bucky坚定的说道，仍然抚摸着Steve的头发，“除非你好好的要求，即使这样我也不确定我什么时候会把它拔出来，或者就不拔出来了。”  
Steve颤抖起来，深吸一口气，试图控制住自己对Bucky的允诺的反应，他仍然担心Bucky会像其他人一样因他的工作而嫉妒起来，他可不打算再经历一次这种情况。  
“那当我录视频的时候呢？”Steve问道，“你那时会做些什么？”  
Bucky微笑起来。  
“看着。如果没有录音的话，我会告诉你要做什么，评价你的表现。”Bucky压低了声音，“如果你表现得好，我会给你奖励，如果不好的话，我会施加适当的惩罚。”  
Steve的颤抖变得更加剧烈，Bucky不再继续轻拍他，而是朝他微笑起来，“你喜欢这样？”  
“我想是的。”Steve快速的点了点头道，“有点太多了，我，嗯……你不能在我录制视频的时候说话，当摄像机打开时你不能走到镜头里来。”  
“我能忍受这些规则。到时候你就不得不猜测我对你的评价是怎样的。”  
抿着嘴唇，Steve更加贴靠近Bucky，蜷缩起双脚。欲火已经在他的腹部蔓延，让他再次渴望起他还没准备好的事情。自从他第一次进入情景以来，他还没有如此容易的被激起过。  
“如果我让你失望了，你打算怎么惩罚我？”  
Bucky朝他笑了笑，微微勾起了嘴角：“提前知道不就没意思了吗？”  
Steve皱了皱眉，再次坐了起来，但仍靠在Bucky的臂弯里。把毯子推下肩膀，让它滑落到他的腰部，他伸出双手，捧住Bucky的脸。当摄影机关闭后，这个男人表现得如此之好，事后也很棒，但让他进行交谈却难如登天。这两种状况在Steve的头脑里无法协调：一个人知道他在做什么，但却拒绝按正确的方式来做。  
“把我的项圈取下来。”Steve轻声要求道，但语气坚定。  
Bucky点了点头，向Steve的喉咙处伸出手，他的手指掠过项圈的皮革，然后在锁扣处打开了它。缓慢、小心的，他取下了项圈，让Steve从他的角色中脱离出来。深吸一口气，Steve感到带上项圈时他所放开的那部分回到了身体里。它仍然在那里，部分的他仍会想让Bucky拥有他，控制他，但他不必去关注。他抚摸着自己的喉咙，享受了一会儿他的皮肤因过度敏感的感觉，然后把注意力集中到手头上的问题来。  
Tony说过当取下项圈时，他的声音会有所改变，变得更加“坚硬”，但Steve并不知道这他妈的意味着什么，不管怎样，他试图去忽视Tony的话。  
“如果我不事先知道你想要对我做些什么，你怎么能知道我会同意呢？”  
Bucky短暂的皱了下眉，然后表情明显在说“哦”。  
“你是对的。”他承认道，“我不能。”  
“是的，你不能。”Steve坚定的说道，“Bucky，我喜欢你，不涉及工作的情感并不是我的习惯，但是……我们现在并不一样，但如果你在我没有同意的情况下就偏离了剧本，我就不能继续维持这段感情。”  
“但是我并没有做什么，就只是说说而已。”Bucky反抗道，“就只是想看你是不是喜欢这个主意。”  
Steve再次眯着眼睛看向Bucky，想弄清楚他是不是真的不明白，Bucky朝他无力的笑了笑。  
“你的表情真可爱。”  
红了红脸，Steve低下了头，Bucky把这个当做允许，伸手再次梳过他的头发，Steve因此战栗起来。  
“当你脱离剧本时我很害怕。”Steve轻声说道，“我需要知道你打算做些什么，因为我们还不那么了解对方，你不知道我喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，即使只是说说，如果我不事先知情的话我没办法选择同意，我是不会盲目同意的。”  
Bucky紧闭着嘴。  
“我很抱歉。”Bucky突然道歉道，“我过界了，我考虑的都是这样做会怎样影响你。我之前没有多少这种经验。”  
“你没有经验。”Steve说道，品味着这句话，仿佛他能从中得出什么别的意味来，“这是什么意思？你有多少经验？”  
“嗯。”Bucky开口道，这可不是个好征兆。  
“告诉我你之前做过dom。”Steve恳求道。  
“是的。”Bucky快速的说道，“只有几次，大多数是在Tony的聚会上。我短暂的有过一个sub，但他……”Bucky的眼中闪过丝阴暗，“我们合不来。”  
“嗯。”Steve说道，强迫他的声音听起来欢快，“我们会合得来的，你知道为什么吗？因为首先我要杀了Natasha，然后我要杀了Tony，接着我会教你该怎么正确的做这个。”  
Bucky的嘴角抽搐了下。  
“别这样，那样我就失业了。”  
“你为他们工作？”Steve叹息道，把手搭在Bucky的肩膀上，“嗯，那就解释了这些肌肉和你的扑克脸，最后一个问题，我能不能看下你的裸体？”  
Bucky的表情一下消退了：“这是个要求？”  
Steve歪了歪头，然后把手伸进Bucky的双腿之间，缓慢的，他把他的新爱人握在手里，解开了安全套，替他穿上裤子。他把用过的安全套丢在了石质地板上，一直保持凝视着Bucky波涛暗涌的视线。  
“长期的话，是的，短时间内，不。我不认为我们准备好了发展长期的关系，你呢？”  
Bucky仍在看着他，目光冷硬。Steve不安的想到他是否逼得过紧，Bucky可能会不情愿的脱掉衣服，只是为了弥补之前的过错。他是弄砸了，但他不像Steve在之前所遇到的那些混蛋，他没有拒绝承认自己的错误，并且为此道了歉。Steve完全不想这样，更何况这并不是个要求，他不希望Bucky因此为难。  
“我之前是在部队里。”  
Steve差点哼了出来，因为Tony所有的员工都是退役军人。  
“我不能告诉你我做过什么，但结果很遭，对于我来说。我身上有严重的伤疤，感知机能受损，我不喜欢……”Bucky犹豫了会儿，思考着表达方法，“我不喜欢赤裸着上身。”  
“你洗澡吗？”Steve坦率的问道。从Bucky眼中的惊讶来看，他并没有预料到会被问这个问题，他怒视着Steve：  
“我闻起来像是不洗澡的人吗？”  
靠近Bucky，Steve的手沿着Bucky的肩膀抚摸到他的胸膛上，然后再次抚摸上去，这个男人如此容易的抱起了他，这简直太他妈的让人兴奋。  
“我喜欢和我的伴侣一起洗澡。”Steve说道，保持坦率，“我喜欢触碰，我喜欢被触碰，任何人，真的，但由其是和我交往的人。这总得发生，如果我们一个月后还在一起，我就会想和你一起做这些事。”  
Bucky的嘴角放松下来，但他的下巴仍绷出丝坚硬的表情，让Steve不喜欢。  
“如果这是个要求，我会做的。”Bucky简短的说道，毫不掩饰他不喜欢这个主意，“但我想给你洗澡。”过了一会儿他加了句，或许他也看出了Steve的表情。永远不能和Bucky赤裸相向？他不认为他能够忍受。  
“我也想要。”Steve说道，放柔了语气，更用力的靠向Bucky，这让Bucky抱住了他的臀部，托了托他。“你需要明白我不是在说现在，好吗？我也不是说明天就要，该死的，我甚至都不是在说下个月，但这总得发生，好吗？没有你的允许我绝不会触碰你的。”  
“好的。”Bucky快速的同意道，几乎是军队的效率。  
Steve的嘴角抽动了下，他不确定他相信这个回答，但现在并没有必要继续逼迫下去。他们之间远非一段正式的关系，更不用说长期发展。只是，如果这会是个问题的话，Steve甚至都不想要开始这段感情，不想在Bucky的身上倾注精力。  
“并不是说我不想触碰你。”Bucky突然说道，“只是我有部分身体……左侧胸膛和我的左臂。”Steve松开了握住Bucky左臂的手，取而代之的把它放在了他的腰部。“隔着衣服就没有关系，只是不能皮肤相触，我不想……暴露它们。”  
抓住Steve的手，Bucky把它推进了他的T恤下，按在他的腹部处。咬着嘴唇，Steve在手上施加了一点力道，享受着掌下的坚实，感受着肌肉的轮廓。这个男人的身体绝对是件艺术品，有伤疤或者没有伤疤。  
“我喜欢你触碰我。”  
“我喜欢触碰你。”Steve低声说道，握住Bucky的髋部。掌下的骨盆如此锋利，Steve的呼吸一顿，目光颤动，是的，他无法想象永远也无法完全拥有Bucky。  
“我喜欢操纵你的身体。”Bucky说道，再一次鼓起勇气，“把它摆好姿势，看着你。我喜欢给你愉悦，我想我也会喜欢让你有所挣扎，或许是痛苦，但保证最终会得到愉悦。施加压力，我喜欢让你要求，恳求。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，“我会想要惩罚你，什么样的惩罚是被允许的？”  
Steve没有回答，他想要回答的，真的，但Bucky一直在说话，Steve所能做的就只是盯着他的嘴唇。当他最终停止下来时，Steve快速的消除了他们之间的距离，他的心跳加快，手指抓进Bucky的身侧，他亲吻着他，因为他值得。Bucky发出了声惊讶的“噢”声，然后收紧了他的拥抱，更用力的回吻起了Steve，用力到让Steve向后弯起身。他的嘴唇完美的贴合着Steve的，用力的分开他的双唇。虽然Steve是发起这个吻的人，但现在是Bucky在掌握控制权。他的舌头扫荡着Steve的口腔，缠绕着他的舌头，Steve呜咽起来，知道他已经迷失了。  
是Bucky停了下来，并非突然的停止，而是减轻了这个吻的激烈程度，缩回了舌头，让他们的嘴唇相贴，更加纯洁。  
“你说你有工作要做。”  
Steve强迫自己睁开眼睛，凝视着只隔数寸的Bucky的双眼，“你说过你不会离开。”  
“我不会的。”Bucky允诺道，然后直起身来，扶起了Steve。  
“告诉我你的厨房在哪儿，然后你去洗个澡，我给你做些清淡的高热量食物，在你洗完澡后，先吃饭，准备好拍摄视频要用的物品，在这之后，我会教你一套伸展运动，大概用不到15分钟，但足够让你恢复活力，你要先录哪个视频？有肛塞的那个？”  
Steve看着Bucky，因这一连串的指令而感到震惊。  
“上一个想要控制我生活的人被我开了一枪。”他警告道，但能够听到他声音里缺乏说服力。  
“打到哪了？”Bucky淡淡的问道。  
“腿部。”Steve承认道，“后坐力吓到我了。”  
“击中了动脉吗？”  
“没有。”Steve思考了会儿，然后加了句，“真遗憾。”  
“那就不算。”Bucky站起身来，动作轻松自如，然后拉起了Steve。  
“我现在枪法更准。”Steve争辩道，让Bucky把他拉了起来。Bucky哼了声。  
“如果你是用步枪从远距离射击的话，我还会担心。”他停顿了会儿，“可能会。”他继续道，“近距离？拜托。”  
气恼的，Steve抽回了手臂，走向他的长袍，他把它捡了起来，披上肩头，在腰部束上了它。然后他双手环胸，看着这个来自军队的男人。从Bucky身上宣泄而出的自信影响了他，更不用说他命令的每一件事都是为了Steve好，他是在控制，当然，但他并没有滥用。Steve很知道这两者之间的区别，听从他的话也无伤大雅，至少这一次是这样。  
“好吧，猛男，我会按你说的做，但不要以为我照顾不好自己。”  
Bucky神色不明的看了他一会儿。  
“之前你不愿意的话，都会坦率的说不的。”他谨慎的说道，“当有人说不时，我会听的。”  
摇了摇头，Steve向楼梯走去：“如果你不会的话，你现在就已经滚出去了。”Steve虚张声势的说道，因为他们都知道在Steve被绑起来时，Bucky可以为所欲为。“而且，我没有在拒绝你。”  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，仍然谨慎的看着Steve。  
“我注意到了。”  
踏在第一级台阶上，Steve回头看向Bucky，“嗯？你不来？”  
Bucky气恼的说道，“不是现在。”  
Steve哼了哼，“借口真烂。”  
Bucky同意的低哼道，“但是真的。”  
“或许。”Steve说道，伸出了手，“来吧。”  
当Bucky把手放进他的手里时，Steve捏了捏，把他拉上台阶。他知道现在他的做法鲁莽而愚蠢，但长时间来的第一次，Steve并不在意。


	3. Chapter 3

按照Bucky所提出的时间安排，Steve不仅吃了食物，清洗干净，还在剩余的时间里做了一套Bucky设计的拉伸动作，他没有什么压力的就完成了它。Bucky是如此的冷静，如此确信他安排的每一件事情的时间都是足够的。Steve完全不怀疑他，担心会有什么做不完。在晚餐期间，晚餐是包含各种原料的鸡肉沙拉，Steve告诉了Bucky他可以接受哪些惩罚：高潮限制；用手或多尾鞭打屁股，但不能致淤青；保持困难的姿势；不允许碰触或取悦Bucky；限制那些真正能够影响到他情绪的事情，他不太情愿的提出来最后一条，因为这是他所允许发生在自己身上的底线，但Bucky在他们的谈话后表现得如此之好，他认为他可以相信他，让他把他逼到那么远。  
最终所剩下的唯一的事情就是为第一个视频做准备了，是为他VIP客户中的一员所拍摄的。礼物盒已经在地下室里的卧室了。这个特别的客户喜欢女装扮演，寄给他了一件女士性感内衣，很昂贵的那种，由高档棉料织成，颜色是性感粉色，它的蕾丝胸衣部分质地柔和，自下的材料完全透明，当Steve从盒子里取出它来时，他甚至都能透过它看到自己的手。在它下面是一个配套的粉色项圈，它的前面有个金色的铃铛；一个中等大小的肛塞，仍然在原包装里，但Steve之前已经清洗过它；一条粉色蕾丝皮鞭，还有个很大的粉色假阳具，一种最受他喜欢的小道具，这是他自己的，也是被客户特别要求过。  
Steve拾起盒子，转身向Bucky所坐的椅子走去，后者正坐在相机的拍摄范围外。Steve把盒子放在Bucky旁边的椅子上，拿出项圈。Bucky仍坐在椅子上保持着伸展的姿势，双腿分开，一言不发的看着他，他灰色的眼睛追随着Steve的每一个动作，但没有泄露任何情绪。他的左手手肘栖息在扶手上，握起拳头撑着下巴，慵懒闲散的样子，似若漠然。这让一阵热流和渴望涌向Steve的腹部，他已经有点胀大了，他们甚至都还没有开始。  
他把项圈递给Bucky。  
“你愿意让我成为你的吗？”  
Bucky从他手中接过项圈，他的手掌很温暖。  
“摆好接受项圈的姿势。”Bucky平淡冷静的说道，让一阵愉悦的火花闪过Steve。他优雅的在Bucky双腿之间沉身跪下，为Bucky弯起头露出颈背。Bucky立刻用手指抬起了他的下巴，让他抬起头来。  
“看着我。”Bucky说道，Steve的眼睛一下对上了Bucky灰色的眸子。  
Bucky稍微的再抬了抬Steve的下巴，让他仰起头来，把他修长的脖子暴露在Bucky的视线中。Steve因Bucky摆弄他的动作战栗起来，仿佛让Steve听从他无声的命令是件不容置疑的事。  
那双灰色的眼眸长时间的盯着Steve暴露的脖子，让他艰难的吞咽了下，然后终于，终于，Bucky把项圈贴在了他的脖子上，让它舒适的栖息在那儿。  
“谢谢你，sir。”Steve脱口而出，饱含着比他所想的更多的真情。  
Bucky触碰着他的脖颈，就只是指尖贴在他项圈的下方，他俩之间的单一接触。  
“从现在开始，不管你做什么，我都会看着你。如果你的表现取悦了我，你会得到奖赏，如果你让我失望了，你就会被惩罚。我不会打断视频，但在录制视频之间，你得来我这里，得到我的允许才能为他们做准备。我会指示你该怎么做，明白？”  
“是的，sir。”Steve立刻回答道，完全无法顾及他听起来是有多渴望。是的，他想要取悦Bucky。  
Bucky的目光从他身上移开，从他旁边的盒子里取出了那件蕾丝内衣。  
“脱衣服。”Bucky命令道，看着Steve，指尖摩挲着衣服的棉料。Steve还没有得到允许可以站起来，所以他快速的解开了他白色丝绸长袍，耸动着肩膀，让它滑落到地板上，盖住他的双脚。  
“看看你的胸部。”Bucky喃喃道，“它们就像我以前看过的所有的奶子一样耸挺，难怪会有人给你寄女人的衣服。”  
因他的表扬而咬着嘴唇，Steve动了动，向后弯起背展现出他的胸膛，让Bucky能够更好的欣赏它。  
“举起手。”Bucky指令道。  
当Steve遵从后，Bucky缓慢的从上方将性感内衣套进他的身体，透明面料首先穿过他的手臂，接着是头部，然后Bucky让它从Steve的胸口处滑落。蕾丝胸衣很明显是为男人设计的，随着衣服的重量而贴近它的位置，包裹着他的胸膛，上面还有V型深沟，通过条可以窥见他的乳头，如果他移动的话，它们就完全暴露在了视野之下。  
“真不检点。”Bucky喃喃道，用手包裹着他的胸部，拇指揉捏着他已经开始变硬的乳头，愉悦的火花冲击下Steve的背后，“但还不够，这可是VIP客户，你需要尤其的好，对吗？”  
“是……是的，sir。”Steve同意道，因Bucky持续捻揉他的乳头而呻吟起来。它们正在变得硬挺敏感，让之前柔软的蕾丝变得刺痒，Steve的老二快速的肿胀起来，即使他的胳膊正因为长时间的高举而酸胀。  
“那么我就得确保你的乳头能够清晰可见，这样每个人都可以看出来你有多性起，你有多渴望这样打扮。”  
喘息着，Steve拱身贴近Bucky的触碰，他的背已经开始疼痛了，但他并没有动，在Bucky毫无怜悯的挑逗下保持固定。但当他开始蠕动时，他的老二几乎要渗出前液来弄脏透明的内衣。Bucky移开了手，向后靠在椅子里。  
“现在你可以把手放下了。”  
Steve放下手，微微瑟缩，揉了揉他的小臂。  
“谢谢你，sir。”  
点了点头，Bucky拾起肛塞，在手掌中摆弄起来，从一头转到另一头，检查着它。  
“我喜欢它的大小。”他最终宣称道，“看起来它会好好的撑开你那饥渴的小洞。”Bucky表现得漠不关心，他似乎如此放松，如此完美的确定他的地位，他的权力，他对自己角色的完美表演让Steve感到些微眩晕，“我知道仅在几个小时前你很好的吞下了我的老二，但我认为你还是得需要一点扩张。”  
Bucky从他口袋里拿出之前Steve递给他的袋装润滑剂。  
“求你了，sir。”Steve低声说道，他如此的性起，以至于都不能把话说得更大声。  
Bucky抿了抿嘴唇。  
“站起来，转过身去，然后向前弯腰。如果你想让我扩张你贪婪的小洞，最好像一个sub该做的那样好好向我展现它。”  
Bucky是怎么知道的嘲弄Steve表现得不够好会刺激他取悦的渴望？他不知道，但这起作用了。快速的站起身来， Steve退开一步转过身去 ，然后向前弯曲。他把双腿分开，虽然还不是他的最大限度，毕竟他能劈叉，但足够让他降低一英尺高（大概30厘米左右）。  
“不许把内衣弄脏，Steve，不能在视频开始之前就这样。”Bucky警告道，Steve用手抓住柔软的衣料向上拉去，把他的屁股和腰部暴露在Bucky眼前。他把双腿再分开了一点，以保持平衡，但他已经感到了他背部和大腿的拉伸。之前的肛塞和被操已经将他撑开了，但他并不打算拒绝Bucky的手指进入他。  
“我准备好了，sir。”Steve答应道，仍保持着姿势，克制不向后去看Bucky。

润滑的手指第一次触碰到他敏感的洞口时让他跳了一下，在之前被狠狠操过后他还是有点肿胀，Bucky在外面打着圈，直到Steve小声的呻吟起来，他才插了进去，然后他立刻的弯曲手指，在里面开始寻找起来，直到他碰到Steve的前列腺，让后者因这突如其来的快感而抽搐了下。  
Bucky在他身后啧啧道，“别动，这是你唯一的警告。”  
“抱歉，sir。”Steve低声道，闭上眼睛，绷紧肌肉，努力保持姿势。  
Bucky抽出手指，一会儿后又插进了两根，刻意的在他之前发现的敏感的神经丛处揉擦。Steve感到他的老二在快速变硬，前液已经从顶部渗透出来，他们才开始，视频甚至都还没开始录制，以前都要到那个时候他才会像现在这样。但这并不奇怪，特别是当Bucky这么轻松的用手指开拓着他，让他因拉伸的姿势而战栗抽搐时。他的小洞也很敏感，每一处的碰触都带来双倍的快感。  
“我现在要插入肛塞了。”Bucky警告道，“一旦它进去了你就可以直起身来。”  
话音刚落，Steve就感到玩具的头部抵在他的洞口处。Bucky并没有试图挑逗，他立刻就把它推了进去，但速度却是极其的缓慢，Steve的小洞被玩具的粗大一寸寸的撑开了，让他喘息起来。当它达到它的最宽部位时，Bucky完全停了下来，就让这该死的东西卡在那儿，最大限度的撑开Steve，几近疼痛，Bucky让它在那儿呆了很长一段难耐的时间。  
发出声呜咽，Steve感到他浑身都因保持不动而酸胀起来，Bucky终于把肛塞完全推了进去，Steve松了口气的呻吟起来，括约肌在玩具的末尾合拢，他感到最大的球体紧紧的压在他的屁股里。  
“你看起来可真美，被塞得满满的。”Bucky低声柔和的说道。  
Steve脸红起来，当他站起身来时，感到红晕沿着他的脖子向下蔓延至他的胸口。  
“转过身来。”Bucky再次命令到，Steve服从着，仍然举着情趣内衣，这样它就不会碰到他已经湿漉漉的老二了。“很好。”Bucky表扬道，看着他暴露的老二，它正因Steve的急迫服从而潮红跳动着。“你让情趣内衣保持了干净，值得奖励。”  
没有任何警示的，Bucky用手包裹着Steve的老二，开始快速用力的撸动起了它，让Steve大喊起来，被愉悦感无助的冲击着。他的双肩前屈，双手紧抓住布料，努力不要撕碎它，这让他的手都颤抖起来，胯部无意识的向前挺动，当Bucky同样突如其来的撤开了手，Steve再次尖叫起来。  
几乎同时的，Bucky说道：“我看了要求，在拍射视频之前你都不能射。”  
“是的，sir。”Steve回答道。  
Bucky从盒子里拿出了最后一件东西，由透明粉色蕾丝做成的女式内裤。他用手把腿洞撑开，然后弯身把它伸向Steve。  
“跨进来。”  
仍然把裙摆拉到腰部，Steve小心翼翼的把第一条腿跨进腿洞里，然后是另一只。当Bucky把内裤拉过他的大腿、他的屁股、他的老二时，他战栗了起来。但他没有把它完全拉上去，Steve硬挺的老二肿胀着，让它很难合适穿进去，Bucky弹了弹舌头。  
“不行。”  
“什么？”Steve谨慎的问道。  
“你穿不进去，Stevie。”  
昵称的使用让Steve脸红得厉害，都快感到他脸部肿胀了，他因身体两端的血液涌动而感到眩晕。这让他觉得尤其脆弱。尽管这样叫他可能显得有点高高在上，但其实并没有，只是Bucky在以独占的方式称呼Steve。  
Bucky用一只手把Steve的老二平压在他的腹部，把前液涂抹在了上面，然后他用另一只手把女式内裤拉过他的囊袋和他部分的老二，直到腰带的位置刚好位于他晶莹老二的头部下面。Steve低头一看，深色潮红的老二头部和他苍白的腹部形成了鲜明对比，让他感到有些晕眩。粉色的内裤只让他有多硬显得更加明显了。  
“这样就好多了。”Bucky宣称道，“这个。”他用食指的指腹揉弄着Steve暴露的龟头，缓慢的上下移动，让Steve发出声紧绷的呻吟，“这个是给你客户享用的，所以你最好好好的呈现给他。”  
Steve嘴间溢出另一声呻吟，他感到胸膛里涌现出绝望般的渴求，“求你，sir。”Steve喘息道，“你能……亲我吗？如果我好好听话的话，可以吗？求你。”  
Bucky向后仰了仰头，若有所思的看着Steve，他的手指仍以轻微得让人发狂的力度上下抚摸着Steve的老二头部。  
“嗯，我认为你现在已经很听话了。”Bucky说道，“你想让我亲你哪儿？”  
眼睛大睁，Steve不确定该怎么回答这个问题，他都不知道还有选择，他就只是想要个亲吻而已，想要Bucky的嘴唇触碰他，想要被展示他做得很好。现在还有选择了？Bucky仍然没有停止对他的触碰，在他老二上的手指头让其他所有的一切都难以思考，而且他触碰得越多，他就越想要Bucky的嘴巴，在他身上的任何地方。  
Bucky小声的笑了，很明显察觉到Steve的窘境。  
“这里有你迷人潮红的老二，刚好是嘴巴的高度，还有你漂亮硬挺的乳头，我不介意含着它们，当然，还有你的嘴巴，所以，你想让我亲哪儿作为奖励。”  
“我的……我。”Steve深吸一口气，闭上了一会儿眼睛，迫使自己作出决定，“我的嘴巴。”他宣告道，再次低头看向Bucky，“求你，sir。”  
然后Bucky从椅子上站了起来，贴近Steve。  
“记得保持情趣内衣干净，这是给你客户享受的。”他低声说道，双手捧着Steve的头，亲吻着他。Steve融化起来，在Bucky在他的嘴唇，舌头，嘴巴里宣告所有权时，他只能勉强记得指令。或许过了几分钟，或许过了几秒钟，但感觉就像是数个小时，Steve整个世界里都只剩下Bucky的嘴唇，他的亲吻。这就是他不轻易亲吻的原因，他会很快的就陷进去。现在就是这样，当Bucky轻咬着他的嘴唇，然后退了开去时，Steve试图追逐他的嘴唇，但Bucky推开了他。  
“Steve。”Bucky坚定的说道，“你还得录视频。”  
这么多年的第一次，Steve想要不管不顾，他想要这双嘴唇贴着他，他的全身。谁要管客户想要什么？但当他看向Bucky时，严厉而威严，Steve哀叹了声，他不打算违背他或者让Bucky失望。  
仿佛是为了回应他的哀怨，Bucky再次倾身让他们的嘴唇相贴。Steve叹息起来，但当Bucky轻轻的推了推他时，他离开了。直到他走到照相机那里时他才找回理智，记起了他所计划的台词，他的客户的要求，以及他通常的偏好。当工作突然变得不再是工作时真的很难。  
Steve走向他为拍摄私人视频所使用的照相机，这样会让他们感到更特别。他按下录像按钮，从它上方看了眼Bucky，然后向床边走去，在它之前停下，然后转回过身，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你好，主人。”Steve对着照相机说道，“我收到了你的礼物，你喜欢它吗？”把手举到头顶，Steve快速的转了过圈，然后低头看着地板。当他说道“我喜欢”的时候，他的羞怯并不是假装的。他拉起情趣内衣的裙摆，让他硬挺湿漉漉的老二在蕾丝女式内裤上暴露出来，“很喜欢，按你的意愿，我明天会一直穿着这件内裤，当然……”  
转过身去，Steve弯下身，撑在床上，另一只手把裙摆拉过屁股，粉色的肛塞在他臀缝间清晰可见，但他还是用两只手把他的臀瓣分开，确保照相机能够拍得到它。  
“它好大啊。”Steve喃喃道，“把我填的好满，让我好想被操，我忍不住了。”直起身来，他转回去，拾起他先前放置好的六英寸长的假阴茎，“我知道，没有允许我不能射出来。”  
举起假阴茎，Steve来到床上，跪坐起来。  
“你要求我向你展示如果你在这里的话我会怎么取悦你。”Steve对着照相机说道，“我得承认，如果你在这里的话，我会求你操我，一直求一直求，让你不得不惩罚我，打我的屁股，让它和我穿的女士内裤一样粉红。只有听话的孩子才能得到你的老二，所以我得证明我自己，证明我是你的哈屌荡妇（cockslut）。”  
Steve把玩具放到嘴边，一只手握住它的根部，另一手从下往上抚摸着它，他越过目光看向Bucky，这就是为什么他要把它放到那儿，这样的话他就可以看到他真正的观众，而不必把目光从照相机上移开。  
“我会脱掉你的裤子。”Steve说道，他的声音因真正的渴望而沙哑，“缓慢的撸动你。”他用玩具做示范，“然后舔你，就像这样。”  
Steve把玩具从根部舔到头部，在头部打了个旋儿，然后再向下舔去。凝视着Bucky的目光，他感到他的老二跳动起来，这可比想象他的客户在看他激烈得多。当他把头部吞了进去时，他呻吟了起来，缓慢的把它推进他的嘴里，当它碰到他的喉咙顶端时，他吞咽了下，把它插进喉咙。  
看了眼钟表，他暗自记下时间，然后不安的扭动了下，当真活就近在咫尺时，他要怎么吸一个假阴茎长达十分钟？他所想要的就是让Bucky的老二滑过他的舌头，进入他的喉咙。他想要Bucky的手伸进他的头发里，把他按下去，轻拍着他，尝到他微涩的前液。这个假阴茎是乳胶的味道，冰冷而晃动，但他想要向Bucky表演，向他展示如果他能就这么爬过去，为他好好表现，他会对他做些什么。  
取悦Bucky的念头让他的老二在他紧身女士内裤里跳动起来，虽然他只是偶尔的越过照相机看向Bucky，但他每时每刻都能感到Bucky的视线。Bucky再次在椅子里伸展起来，双腿大分，胯部高高的鼓起，他没有抚摸自己，就只是把头栖息在他的拳头上，手肘支在扶手上。如果不是他裤子上非常明显的老二轮廓，Steve会以为他毫无波动。  
瞥了一眼钟表，Steve意识到时间才过一半，他不由得呜咽起来，他好想触碰Bucky，仅仅是个想法就让他呻吟起来，小腹处的热流让他扭动不安，他的胯部因他涨疼的老二想要得到一些摩擦，以获得些许纾解而抽搐起来。他的乳头如此硬挺刺痛，敏感难耐。如果Bucky现在就把它们夹起来，用手指揉捏或者咬噬它们，他大概会因此尖叫。  
他不知道他呻吟得有多大声，他挺胯擦蹭着轻薄的情趣内裤有多绝望，直到他意识到他离射精有多近。他的屁股紧咬着体内的肛塞，就好像他没有仅在几小时前就被狠狠的操过一样，就好像他饥渴难耐的等待了数天，呜咽着，他强迫自己停下来，再看了一眼钟表，忍住了没有因松口气而叹息起来。  
缓慢的，Steve从口中取出了假阴茎，最后的在顶部舔了一下，然后把它放到了床上。他故意舔了舔嘴唇，拉起情趣内裤的边缘，展现出他已经有多硬，他的前液已经浸透了布料，他的全身都通红迷乱，呼吸加重，看起来极度渴望，因为他……只是不是为了这个人。  
“我好想要，主人。”Steve对着照相机说道，“但我会好好听话的，谢谢你给了我这么好的东西，让我好好的表现。”要记住剧本实在太难了，当他所想要的就是去Bucky那里，他要怎么去取悦他的这个客户，“我会保持我的小洞又湿又松，等待你允许。”

从床上滑下，Steve保持步伐稳定的朝着照相机走去，将它关上，但当他转向Bucky时，他并没有隐藏他的渴望。后者正保持着同样的姿势坐着，一直都没有变过，没有移动分毫，就这么看着Steve，目光深沉而不可捉摸。这让Steve不安的扭动起来，不知道他是让Bucky满意了还是让他失望了。  
深吸一口气，他稳定下来自己——Jesus，他早已兴致高昂。Steve跪了下来，他想要朝Bucky走去，想要触碰他，坐进他的老二上或者把他老二含进嘴里，但他没有被下达指令。  
“我取悦了你吗，sir？我的表现还好吗？”  
Bucky从椅子上站起身来，以一种缓慢、刻意、危险的步伐朝Steve走来，他的靠近从容不迫，转动着肩头，肌肉在衣料下绷紧，过了很久他才发出声音。  
“唔。”  
这只是一道低声的咕哝，Steve的呼吸一屏，因为这是什么意思？是好还是坏？他会得到奖励，还是会因失败而遭受惩罚？  
Steve颤抖起来，无法预料的结果总是能影响到他，他想要好好表现，想要取悦Bucky。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，然后抿起它们，他缓慢的绕着Steve走动，检视着他，就好像Steve是某种展览馆里的雕像。紧张感加剧，Steve努力让自己不朝着在他四周踱步的Bucky看去。  
“我不确定你的老二足够湿。”Bucky终于宣称道，在绕着Steve行走了半个圆圈后停了下来。  
Steve呜咽起来，因为他已经如此湿了，他的内裤早已被湿透了，被他前液浸透的蕾丝已经变成了暗粉色。  
“而且我没有看到你怎么使用你的奶子，我可是花了很大功夫来为你的客户准备了它们的。”  
Steve呜咽着，颤抖得更厉害了，天啊，他是如此的硬，他好想要触碰，好想要被触碰，但似乎他失败了，他没有取悦到Bucky，他会因此受到惩罚，但是，如果他没有取悦到Bucky，那么他就应该被惩罚。  
“但你诚恳的舔着那根假老二的画面是如此的赏心悦目。”Bucky继续说道，让Steve试探性的朝上看去，在此之前Bucky停在了他的面前，用手抬起他的下巴。Steve倾身靠近他的触碰，Bucky拇指摩挲着Steve的嘴唇，“但你的嘴巴还不错，不是吗？我会好好的享受一下它，但你表现得很好，如此的好。”Steve因他的话语战栗起来，“你会得到你的奖励的，去床上，Stevie，四肢跪地。”  
“Yes, sir。”Steve低声说道。  
站起身来，Steve快速的爬回床上，只让他的脚踝搭在床沿外。  
Bucky从他的身后靠近，停在Steve脚踝之间，裤子摩擦着他的皮肤，他能够听到衣服的窸窣声和锡箔纸的沙沙声，一个他在拍摄之前给Bucky的提前润滑过的安全套。他颤抖着，体内的肛塞刚好压在他敏感的地方，他不由呻吟起来。他的老二如此的敏感，之前柔软的蕾丝贴在他老二和光滑的囊袋上变得刺痒难耐。与布料相对的是他暴露在冰冷空气里的湿漉漉的老二，这让他哀鸣起来，淫荡的向Bucky展示着他的屁股。  
“你现在看起来可真好，蕾丝和你壮硕的身体形成了鲜明对比。”Bucky说道，Steve因他的表扬而颤抖着，更多的热流积聚在他腹部，他的老二也因此充满希望的抽动着。  
“但我最喜欢的还是这个肛塞，你的屁股整天都被塞得满满的，不是吗？老天，它把你撑开填满，看起来如此好看，我应该整日整夜的把你塞满，你这样看起来真是不可思议。”Bucky把Steve的内裤拉过他的屁股，并没有往下拉，就只是让它钩在Steve臀瓣的下面，“既然你在拍摄时忘记了你漂亮的乳头，那么你的奖励会有个打折。”  
“求你了，sir。”Steve乞求道，他已经失去了理智，因为他太想要并且需要Bucky操他，想要Bucky让他射出来，想要证明他有好好表现。  
“我会操你，我会非常缓慢的把肛塞从你体内拔出，然后最用力的把我的老二撞进你的屁股，我会无情的操你，会操到你窒息，Steve。”  
保持不动如此的难，当Bucky碰着他时，却不能左右扭动。然后Bucky按他所说的做了，一点一点的把肛塞往外拔，Steve的小洞因它的粗大而被撑开，让他呻吟起来。Bucky停在了最粗的部位，迫使Steve被撑大，保持着姿势不动，就向他把它插进去时一样。  
“你随时都可以射。”Bucky允诺道，“但你只能靠我的老二射出来，不准碰你，不准撸，不准用你的老二摩擦任何东西，你只能被我操着射出来，就像一个贪婪的哈屌荡妇一样，否则你就不准射。”  
扭动着，Steve深切的感受到他被肛塞撑得满满的，他点了点头。  
“只靠你的老二。”他承诺道，“我需要它插进来，求你了，sir，操我，我需要你的老二，需要被狠狠的操，需要像一个荡妇一样被使用。”  
“别担心，baby，我会用力的压榨你的，让你射出来，因为你就是我的完美的荡妇，任何时候只要我想要，你就会张开腿，恳求我让我操你，对吗？”  
“是的，sir。”Steve呻吟道，因Bucky的语言冲刷着他而闭上了眼睛，“想要成为你完美的荡妇，想要为你好好的表现。”  
当Bucky抓住Steve的髋部，他的手掌火热滚烫，他抓得如此用力，让Steve不由得呻吟出来，向后靠近。Bucky的老二，被润滑的安全套覆盖着，压在他的洞口处，然后他插了进去，Steve的洞口毫无困难的被他撑了开。  
“我打赌你会的，我打赌你会喘气呻吟，射到你身上到处都是，baby。”Bucky的声音粗哑低沉，当他沉得更深时，Steve抓住了床单，“我打赌你会发出最好听的声音。”  
这就是他所得到的所有的警告。Bucky抓紧了他的胯部，开始剧烈的操起了Steve，一下速度就上升到一秒钟六十次。当他拔出来又用力的操进去时速度也没有一丝的消减，让Steve呛出了呼吸。床铺晃动起来，他因每次猛烈的撞击而无意识的哭喊出来。Bucky的囊袋撞击着他的屁股，整个房间都回荡着淫秽的声音，Steve的老二被困在蕾丝里抽动起来，随着Bucky一直撞击着他的前列腺而更加肿胀抽搐。Bucky的老二又重又粗，把他撑得又爽又深。Steve所能做的就只是保持四肢跪地的姿势。哭喊声不受控制的溢出他的双唇，呼吸声无助的从他的肺部挤出。他就像一个荡妇、一个性爱玩具、一个为Bucky的愉悦而存在的小洞而被使用，连呼吸也变得困难。每次Bucky刺进来都让他发出声“啊！”来，让他几乎难以找到呼吸。  
然后他听到Bucky在他身后咒骂，他的一只手放开Steve的髋部，转而抓住他项圈上的D型铃铛，拉着它作为支撑，迫使Steve的后背弯曲，阻塞了他的气管，他就像一个钻头一样操着Steve，让Steve的视野里爆炸开黑色的星星点点，他的双手紧抓住床单，愉悦将他淹没，他的整个身体都在刺痛漂荡，愉悦感迅速的冲到他体内的深处，他就仅能保持住姿势。除了愉悦Steve感受不到任何事情，随着Bucky的老二一次次的撞进来，他甚至都几乎想不起来自己的名字。每一次冲刺都是如此的凶猛，泪水从他眼中滑落，但这种感觉是如此的好，好过他记忆中的所有。他的身体都取决于Bucky的仁慈，完全的在他的掌控之下，在他之前没有任何人能够做到。意识到这点，Steve的高潮冲击向他，他的身体如此用力的咬合着Bucky的老二，以至于他听到他的dom在他射出来时呻吟起来，他的精液喷射得到处都是，他的腹部、情趣内衣、女式内裤上，让他浑身变成乱糟糟一团，他在Bucky的老二上抽搐着。  
放开项圈，Bucky让他的呼吸变得正常起来，但他并没有停止操他。抓住Steve的髋部，他更用力更快的操进他的身体，无情的撞击着Steve的前例腺，让Steve的老二无助的抽动着，延长他的高潮，让他知晓他是为了他dom的愉悦而存在的，是为了让他随意使用的。Bucky的手指用力的抓进他的髋部，明早那里或许会有淤青。  
在他身后，Bucky停了下来，他的老二深深的埋进Steve的屁股里，稍微的肿胀后，Bucky也射了出来。他们就这样呆了很长一段时间，Bucky抚摸着Steve的背部，从Steve的肩胛处抚摸到他的屁股。  
“你表现得很好，Steve。”Bucky粗粝的说道，他的老二仍埋在Steve的屁股里，“如此的好，当我拔出来后，先别动，好吗？为我再保持不动一会儿。”  
Steve赞同的呻吟了声，垂下他的头，感到他的手臂因疲惫而颤抖起来，当他说道他会的后，Bucky把自己拔了出来，Steve因那柔软下来的老二从他被操开被无情使用过的洞口滑出，让空气进了去而呜咽起来。  
“你现在这么凌乱得可真性感，Steve……看起来可真漂亮。”  
Bucky用一根手指抚摸着Steve肿胀的洞口，让后者吓了一跳，因过于刺激而呜咽起来。Bucky的手向下，伸进Steve的双腿之间，他的老二正在蕾丝裤子外晃动着。他的手指穿过Steve皮肤上粘着的精液，把他已经柔软下来的老二抚平贴在他的腹部，然后他用另一只手把脏了的女式内裤拉了回去，腰带刚好位于Steve敏感的老二头部下面。布料的压力几乎太过了，但Bucky嘘声安慰着他，移开手把后面的腰带拉过Steve的臀瓣。  
“喜欢这样。”Bucky喃喃道，隔着蕾丝抚摸他的屁股，“你身上的这些，它们都证明了你是个完美的荡妇，你得留着它们，这被弄脏的内裤证明了你是个多好的哈屌荡妇。”  
颤抖着，Steve喃喃道：“我得录制下一个视频，需要清洗干净，sir。”  
Bucky轻声哼了哼，“那么你躺在这里，我会给你拿来温热的毛巾，帮你清洗。”Bucky再次沿着Steve的后背抚摸至他的屁股，“但是之后我会再把这件内裤穿到你身上，因为我喜欢它现在的味道。”  
“是的，sir。”Steve轻声说道，感激之情冲击着他，他现在真是太他妈累了，他的胳膊酸疼，他仍然还有另一个视频要录制，那也是个不容易录制的。  
等Bucky把手挪开后，Steve瘫倒在床垫上，四肢伸展的趴着，他的双腿半悬挂在床外，但他完全不在意。  
“在你清洗干净，再次穿上这件内裤后，我会抱着你睡，我们会睡一个小时，因为你表现得如此的好，我们仍然还剩有时间让你录制下一个视频。”  
“是的，sir。”Steve喃喃道，他的眼睛已经半闭了，睡觉正是他所想要的，在他身后，他听到Bucky轻笑了下，然后朝他朝楼梯走去，Steve在门关闭时就已经陷入了睡眠。


	4. 滴蜡play

Warnings  
滴蜡play，痛苦play，明显的性爱描写，过度刺激，事后照顾。  
Bucky看着Steve为下一个视频设置器材和道具。勿须多言，Steve继续穿着那件情趣内衣，并带着粉色的项圈，但他已经取出了一个黑色的项圈，把它和拍摄下一个视频需要的其他东西放在一起。与上一个视频不同，这次是直播视频，Steve已经在地牢里放好了蜡烛，白色的蜡烛跳着微光，而红色的那只蜡烛将作用在他的身上，这次投票的结果是含着振动器进行为时三十分钟的手淫，并每个几分钟就用蜡油折磨自己。Bucky希望是由他来把蜡烛滴在Steve身上，但视频是直播的，他不能入镜。  
回到Bucky的身边，他递过黑色的项圈，Bucky感到一阵战栗沿着脊椎涌现。Steve一整天都在如此甜蜜的将自己呈现给他，让Bucky进入他的生命，而不是把他踢出去。现在，这已经是第四次了。毫无疑问的是他可以独立完成这个，很明显他之前有这么做过，但他想要Bucky留下，这美好到几乎难以置信。  
接过项圈，Bucky看着Steve优雅的跪了下去，伸出手环住他的咽喉，解开了粉色的项圈。把它放在一边，他双手包裹着Steve的喉咙，感受到后者的颤抖。  
双唇微分，眼睛紧闭，仅因这些许的触碰，Steve看起来就像已被快感淹没。  
“真乖，Stevie，”Bucky低声道，“告诉我你想要什么。”  
“拥有我，sir。”Steve喃喃道，“求你……”  
Bucky几乎想要就此捏紧Steve的脖子，但他险险记得他们还没有讨论过这个。  
“你想要尝试呼吸play吗，Stevie？”Bucky问道，拇指沿着Steve的气管上下抚摸，当Steve点了点头时，Bucky咬牙压下一阵呻吟，“那么，这就是你想要的？想要属于我？”  
“哦，求你了，”Steve呻吟道，融化在Bucky的手中，“求你了，sir。”  
收紧手中力道，Bucky剥夺了Steve的呼吸能力。张开嘴巴，Steve发出嘎吱的声音来，但他完全没有伸手去抓Bucky的手腕。他就只是跪在那里，看着Bucky的眼睛，他的面部开始变红，眼中泛泪。  
放开了手，Bucky看着大口喘息的Steve，感到嘴巴发干。很快，他把黑色的项圈带在了Steve的脖子，扣好，然后他伸手向下，隔着肮脏的蕾丝内裤揉捏着Steve的囊袋，确保让他的小臂压在暴露的龟头上，他的老二仍然柔软。  
喘息呜咽，Steve保持住固定不动，Bucky勾住内裤的腰带，把它往下拉，故意让它刺粝的滑过Steve柔软的老二，让后者呻吟起来。Steve记得保持不动，只在Bucky把内裤拉过他的膝盖，拉下他的腿肚时，才微微扭动，以便脱下它。它现在又脏又黏，前面被Steve长时间的射精而打湿，后面则因为Bucky操他时挤出来的润滑剂而湿黏。粉色的情趣内衣也不再像之前一样崭新，现在它皱巴巴的，被Steve的汗水浸透，在前一个视频里因擦过Steve黏腻的老二而染上了污渍。Bucky喜欢它这样的穿在Steve身上，使用殆尽，凌乱不堪，让他浑身都透露出想要成为性爱玩具的意愿。他穿着它，因服从而感到自豪，完美的臣服于Bucky的欲望，这就是Bucky想从sub那里得到的全部。  
Bucky把单薄的衣服从Steve的身上脱下，他的sub欣然顺从，让自己浑身赤裸。Bucky微微的揉了揉他粉色的乳珠，让Steve呻吟起来。低头看向他柔软的老二，他喜爱它，喜爱它悬挂在Steve分开的双腿间所展现出的脆弱无助，这让他想要碰触Steve，想给他愉悦。而Bucky体内邪恶的部分，则想要看Steve挣扎着服从，想让他变得硬挺疼痛，然后再让他开始工作，没有一丝可以释放的希望，去经受热蜡滴在过度敏感备受虐待的老二上的痛楚。  
Bucky忍不住再次伸手触碰那柔软的老二，在手掌里握着它，思考着他可以对它做的所有让它可以变得更加漂亮的事情，各种可以缠绕它的阴茎环和绸带，所有可以插进去让Steve喘息呻吟的东西，他必须按捺下来，看Steve是否也喜欢这些主意。  
“这可不够为你的客户拍摄视频，”Bucky低沉咕哝道，想要尽可能的显得威胁，就只是为了感受到Steve的颤抖，“他们花了大价钱才有此特权来看你努力的服从他们的命令，不能就这么容易，对吧？”  
“是……是的，sir。”Steve喘息道。  
“那我们就需要确保你的老二漂亮硬挺，为热蜡而敏感起来，我说的可对？”  
Steve颤抖起来，但他点了点头。  
Bucky放开Steve的老二，手掌滑到Steve的双腿之间，他用两根手指触碰Steve的后穴，Steve的体内已经有如此多的润滑剂了，让他仍然滑腻，但他的边缘已经开始红肿起来，在他手指的触碰下柔软丝滑。他的手指轻易的插进Steve的体内，开始了节奏性的按压Steve的前列腺。没有其他的刺激，Bucky就只是连续的，不间断的刺激着Steve敏感的神经。  
“噢，”Steve喘息道，双手捏拳，满脸潮红，“噢！sir，”当Bucky弯曲手指时，Steve的胯部开始微微蠕动，但他又克制住了自己。  
“接受它，Steve，就像你之前听话的接受我的老二那样，就这么跪着，让我为你的观众把你变硬。”  
Steve呻吟起来。  
“sir，yes，求你，”Steve喘息道，向后仰着头，在每次Bucky手指压在那里时发出紧绷的细微声音。他变硬起来，尽管花了一会儿，因为他已经在一天内射了两次。Bucky看着他粉色的老二颜色变深，变得潮红，变得更长，缓慢变硬的柱身擦过Bucky的手腕，从他的身体上挺立出来。虽然他的sub呼吸粗粝，但他仍在用那柔软爱慕的眼神看着他，当他把手指抽出Steve紧致的身体时，又引得他的另一阵喘息和战栗。  
“谢谢你的帮助，sir。”Steve喃喃道。  
“不用谢。”Bucky说道，坐回他的椅子，看着Steve尝试冷静下来。一会儿后他忍不住问道，“为什么尝试滴蜡？”  
舔了舔嘴唇，Steve向他靠得更近，说道，“我不介意一点痛苦，它会……会增加快感，你知道？”  
“你通常会做些什么，在你关闭照相机后？”  
“在假阳具上操我自己。”Steve立刻回答道。  
“嗯，”Bucky若有所思，伸手捏了捏Steve的老二，“你确定你的屁股能承受更多的性爱？它今天已经得到了够多的关照了。”  
Steve的嘴角挖苦的勾起，  
“性爱是我的工作，sir，我能承受。”  
“是吗？”Bucky轻笑了下，看着Steve颤抖起来，“或许在你结束后，你可以再为我专门的表演一下，如果你表现得好的话，我就会尽情的使用你的屁股。”  
“我会好好表现的。”Steve立刻说道，Bucky再次因Steve有多渴望取悦而着迷。他想象这视频结束后Steve的模样。他的后穴已经又红又肿，甚至在Bucky撤出手指时有一点闭合不上。历经三十分钟的振动器在里面嗡响？他一定会崩溃的。Bucky确信他甚至都不需要扩张或者润滑Steve，他会就直接把老二插进Steve的小洞里，就像他的小洞就是为了吞他老二而生。他可以想象到时候Steve会发出的声音，呻吟喘息，甜蜜的哭泣。  
该死的，他才射没多久，但衣领下的热意已经开始涌现。  
“Sir？”Steve说道，打断了Bucky的思绪，“快到时间了。”  
“去吧。”Bucky命令道，最后一次捏了捏Steve的老二，“玩得开心。”  
“遵命，sir。”Steve容光焕发。  
站起身来，Steve走向舞台，在照相机前跪下，他的目光转向墙上的挂钟，看着它，直到时间恰好到8点半，然后相机上的红灯亮起，Steve看向了镜头。  
“主人，”他打招呼道，“我已经按你的命令设置好了所有，我有点紧张，但是……”Steve垂下目光，长长的眼睫刷过脸颊，如果不是了解他，Bucky会以为他在害羞，“我想让你开心。”  
跪着转过身体，Steve向照相机展示出他的屁股，分开双腿。拾起振动器，他拿它在他臀瓣之间挑逗了会儿，用它揉摩着他的后穴。他呻吟了下，然后把它插了进去，连带着两根手指，让它深深的插进他被使用过的后穴。毫无余地的展示出他肿胀粉色小洞被这入侵物紧紧的撑开。Bucky吞咽了下，庆幸他正处于阴影之中。  
再次转身，Steve坐了下来，朝后躺去，双腿大分，双脚稳稳的支撑在地上，让屁股暴露在照相机前。  
“这是我最爱的振动器，就像你要求的那样，”Steve安静的说道，目光掠向Bucky，“我准备好要打开它了，但我不会射的，你说过我不许射，我得听话，是吗？”  
拿起遥控器，打开了开关，他呻吟起来，在Bucky的注视下他的胯部不由自主的抽动。Steve花了一些努力才稳定下来，然后他把它调到了更高的频率，向前蜷缩，他再次喘息呻吟，这次的快感更难忽略。接着他放下了遥控器，抬眼透过漂亮的蓝眼睛看向照相机，一只手握住老二，另一只手拿起了红蜡烛。  
“我已经变得这么硬了，”Steve说道，当他把蜡烛举到他的胸膛上时，他的声音颤抖起来。他捏了下自己的老二，脖颈因快感而弯曲，他把蜡烛举到胸膛上，“首先是我的乳头？哦，但它们太敏感了。”他捏了捏自己，更快的撸动，剧烈的颤抖起来，“好的，我会照做的，主人。”  
倾斜蜡烛，他让它滴落在他坚硬的乳首，每一滴蜡油都带来他的抽搐。哭喊出来，他把蜡烛倾斜得更加厉害，让更多的蜡油滴在他绷紧的蓓蕾，熔化的蜡块覆盖满整个蓓蕾，他仍在一直撸动自己，呜咽着，蜡油开始凝结，他再次看向镜头，喘息进更多空气。  
Bucky从未见过如此景象，他见鬼的绝没想到过这会让他如此发热。并不是因为痛苦或者愉悦，虽然他的确喜欢这个，但真正的原因却是Steve，看着他为其他人录制节目，知道在最后所有的一切都会是他的，他只是把Steve借给了他们，在这半个小时期间，Steve会自己折磨自己，然后他就全是Bucky的了，他们仅窥得一貌，而Bucky却能美人入怀。  
蜡油滴向Steve的另一侧乳头，Steve向后仰着头，哭叫出来。他拉动着老二，胯部扭动，现在才仅仅过了5分钟。上帝，Bucky想要将他捆绑起来，亲自把蜡油滴在Steve身上，想要控制蜡油的量和温度，想要成为带给Steve痛苦和愉悦的那个人。  
“好疼，主人，”Steve呜咽道，“哦，我好想射，但我们才开始，当我们结束时，我一定会浑身凌乱，疼痛难耐，渴求想要释放，就只是等着你来使用我。”  
蜡烛再次倾斜，溢出的蜡油滴落在他的肩头和胸肌之间，他喘息起来，灼痛浸入他的皮肤，但他并没有停止，而是沿着胸骨、腹部一路滴落更多蜡油，他一直在撸动自己，持续啜泣呻吟，Bucky一直在舔嘴唇，呼吸加深，看着Steve用蜡烛折磨着自己，努力的保持安静。Steve的老二又红又亮，拉动它的动作有所改变，在每次向上撸动时都加了点扭动，他的肌肉美丽的鼓了出来，汗珠随着滴蜡的增加浮现。  
Bucky看见Steve的眼睛朝挂钟看去，他震惊于即使在这个节口他的sub也如此的富有控制力。  
“我的老二？”Steve呜咽道，“好的，主人。”  
把蜡烛举到双腿之间，他稳稳的扶住老二，朝一端倾斜红色的蜡烛，一大滴蜡油滴落在他老二深红光亮的头部，Steve哭喊出来，整个身体抽动着后仰，仰着头，皮肤下的肌腱和血管鼓起，痛苦与愉悦的混合让他发出阵阵啜泣。  
Bucky从椅子上站了起来，猛烈的热意涌向他的下腹，现在他也完全硬了，因欲望而抽动起来。Steve的呜咽，Steve所发出的声音，让Bucky心里的什么为之破碎，让一阵热流在他胸膛里汹涌澎湃。他克制住保持了安静，经年累月的潜伏训练让他悄无声息的潜入更深的阴影，在照相机的镜头外绕着半圆踱起步来，试图控制住自己。  
Steve颤抖着，泪眼朦胧，渴望的看着照相机。  
“谢谢你，主人，”他低声道，再次缓慢的撸动起自己，Bucky知道Steve在说话，他的声音颤抖而勉强，但他需要时间让自己冷静下来，回到仅需观看的状态，找回在Steve发出那样的声音之前的耐心。当他冷静下来时，他转身再次面向Steve，就站在照相机的后面。他看着Steve绷紧的身体，被振动器撑开的小洞，老二坚硬，囊袋绷紧，更多的蜡油滴在他的大腿，他的腹部，他的胸膛。  
如果Bucky对时间的感知正确，Steve很快就需要再次把蜡油滴在老二上，所以他确保自己摄住Steve的目光，他所站的位置会让观众误以为Steve是在看镜头，而不是Bucky。当Steve把蜡烛举到他的老二上时，他专注的看着Bucky，该死的专注，Bucky等待着，直到第一滴蜡油落在他的柱身上，Steve哭叫出来，瑟缩，呻吟，浑身都因滚烫的蜡油而扭转蠕动，  
当Steve睁开眼睛时，Bucky缓慢而清晰的对他用口型说道：“再来。”  
“再来，主人？”Steve颤抖着，“求你，求你了……”  
Bucky点了点头，Steve哆嗦起来，  
“好的，sir。”他哀泣道。  
Bucky颤抖起来，因为他知道Steve是在对他说话。颤抖着，Steve再次倾斜蜡烛，稳稳的扶住老二，紧贴在他的腹部，他把蜡烛滴在老二的底侧，哭喊着，扭动着，眼睛紧闭，泪水沿着他的眼角滑落，Bucky想要抓紧他，抱着他，告诉他他做得如此的好，然后再亲自对他这么做。  
Steve睁开眼睛，视线瞥向挂钟，然后他发出声更加大声的呜咽，再看向Bucky。眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，他缓慢的强迫他的手撸动起自己，手指滑过凝固的蜡油和被前液润湿的皮肤。他的手在颤抖，他的身体在颤抖，蜡油继续滴向他的大腿，他的胯部，他在绝望的喘息里撸动着自己，他的老二已经呈现出一种紫红色来，与之对比他的双手显得令人震惊的苍白。  
Bucky看着他，等待着介入的时机，他陷入了某种奇怪的如同执行任务般的状态。几乎是神游的，他看着Steve双腿大分，因一直大幅度的拉伸而颤抖，在他体内的振动器大声的嗡鸣着，几乎滑出Steve体内，所以Steve不得不时而伸手把它推进去。  
终于，终于，到了最后一次刺激敏感部位，以龟头为此次表演谢幕，Bucky再次确保摄住Steve的目光，他的sub眼睛涣散睁大，前所未有的崩溃，他把他潮红坚硬的老二压在腹部，手指颤抖着在囊袋上倾斜蜡烛，当第一滴蜡油滴落时，他发出声疼痛扼噎的声音，如触电般的抽搐起来，扭动哭泣了很长时间。  
泪水打湿了眼睫，Steve睁开他令人惊叹的蓝色眼睛看向Bucky，恳求指令。Bucky想要好好的温柔安慰Steve，但他现在还不能这么做，不能在他所感受到的都是Steve的欲求时，Steve在他们见面的初始就说过不要痛苦，痛苦会让他破碎，让他想要反抗战斗，但现在他的老二如石头般的坚硬，前液流出。这样看来，Steve似乎喜欢被推至极限。他想要什么人来打破他，再把他拼凑回来。  
“好疼啊，主人。”Steve哭泣道，声音颤抖。  
明确、缓慢的，Bucky用口型说道，“继续，头部。”  
“我不能，”Steve啜泣道，“我不能……”  
“头部，”Bucky重复道，让自己沉下脸来，“现在。”  
呜咽着，Steve垂下目光，点了点头，  
“遵命，主人。”  
Steve的呼吸又粗又快，气息不匀的，他抓住自己的老二，让它立了起来，虽然Steve在哭泣瑟缩，但他是如此的硬，老二因还没释放而红得发紫。这次Steve的手在明显的颤抖，他倾斜蜡烛，正对着他的老二，一大滴赤色蜡油落在他的龟头上。Steve哭叫了出来，比之前都要大声。松开老二，险险的握住了蜡烛，Steve在地板上翻滚扭动起来，仰着头，大声的哭喊。尽管如此，他的老二仍然不可思议的硬挺，前液和尚未全干的蜡油涂抹在了他的肚子上。随着他的扭动，他的肺在粗粝的工作着。  
Bucky观看着，如痴如醉，确保每一秒的美景都深深的刻入他的记忆之中。他如此的专注于Steve，甚至都不再对自己的身体予以关注。最终，在长长的几秒钟后，Steve睁开了眼睛，蓝色湿润，正看向Bucky，他再次握住自己的老二。  
Bucky朝他点了点头，让他知道他已经完成了。Bucky没有让他继续滴蜡，至少不是今天。  
紧闭上眼睛，Steve瘫倒下来，呼吸着继续撸动着自己，当他再次睁开眼睛时，他看向了照相机，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“谢谢你，主人，我已经……已经为你准备好了。”

看了眼腕表，Bucky确定录制的时间已经结束，他关掉了照相机，当照相机的红灯闪烁着熄灭后，他已经来到了Steve的旁边，在Steve跌倒时他抱住了他，碰了碰Steve的脸，然后弯身短暂的触碰了下他的嘴唇。  
“你很棒，”他再次亲了亲Steve，感到后者呜咽着追逐这个吻，“你做的如此的好，我为你自豪，你好好的听从了我的指令，你可真美。”  
Bucky忍不住再次亲吻了Steve。  
“你可以想要任何东西作为奖励，只需要告诉我就好，你想释放？”他问道，非常轻柔的抚摸着Steve坚硬、被虐待的老二，“你想被操？”他把手向Steve双腿更深处伸去，压在仍在震动的玩具，把它推得更深，让Steve喘息起来，“我会给你任何你想要的，Steve，告诉我你想要什么作为奖励，你今天表现得如此如此的棒。”  
“求你，”Steve沙哑的说道，“我想感受你。”  
“我在触碰你，”Bucky保证道，“我不会离开，不管多久都可以，我会让你射出来，让你释放，我保证。”  
“皮肤，”Steve喘息道，拱身靠近Bucky，“求你，操我，我需要……我需要感受到你。”  
Bucky犹豫了会儿，思考着Steve的话，他有多想Bucky赤裸，他不能完全脱光，但那并不意味着他不能和Steve肌肤接触。  
“我会是，Stevie，我会的，会让你舒服，就只是等一会儿。”  
快速的站了起来，Bucky从他口袋里拿出安全套，边脱牛仔裤，边用牙齿把它撕开，他的靴子仍然系着，所以他没办法把它踢掉，但他的胯部和双腿已经赤裸了出来，上面也有些伤疤，但它们都是陈年旧伤，已经消退许多，Bucky并不怎么在意。他爬到Steve身上，来到Steve淫荡的分开的双腿间，让他的双腿感受到他赤裸的皮肤，他撕开安全套外包装，花了两次才把它戴进他的老二，他的手颤抖得如此厉害。当他戴好以后，他覆身在Steve身上，抓住他伸出的寻找他的一只手，把它拉到他T恤下的右侧身体，这里的肌肤是完整的，当Steve宽大的手掌覆盖在他的肌肤上时，他能够感受到它。  
“现在你能感受到我了吗？你能感受到我的皮肤了吗？”Bucky边把仍在Steve体内嗡鸣的振荡器取出来，边粗哑的问道。  
“是的，是的。”Steve喘息道，供着身体靠近Bucky，用力的握住他的身侧，“Bucky，哦，天啊，是的。”  
当Bucky把振动器完全取了出来时，Steve瑟缩抽搐起来，Bucky把它扔到一边，把自己的老二对准那红肿的穴口，Steve大声的呻吟起来，他一下插了进去，直到囊袋抵在Steve屁股上，感受到他柔软黏滑的内壁虚弱的收紧，这再怎么都会有点疼，但Steve仅发出声呻吟，更紧的抓住了Bucky。  
这一次，Bucky没有挑逗，他开始尽可能的温柔而小心的操着Steve，弯下身来亲吻他，Steve呜咽着，Bucky把手掌包裹住他备受虐待红热的老二上，上面仍有凝固的蜡油，他小心翼翼的撸动着他，同时操进他的小洞。Bucky忍不住呻吟起来，他才发觉他有多性欲高涨，他有多需要这个，需要Steve，需要射进他的体内。  
“好美，真美。”Bucky喘息着说道，几乎语无伦次，“从没见过谁有你这么完美，Steve，如此好看，如此完美的顺从，如此美丽，我的。”  
Bucky缓慢轻松的挺身，但确保足够的深，直击Steve的前例腺，想让他尽可能快的射出来，他撸动着Steve的老二，感受到他在他身下颤抖战栗，紧紧的勾住Bucky，这让Bucky失去了理智，Steve的双腿勾住Bucky的大腿，Bucky吸了口气，他知道Steve想要肌肤相对，但他没想到他在把自己逼得如此远后，在如此疲惫的当下仍如此努力的想要得到它。  
当Steve释放时，几乎是悄无声息的，他发出声细小受伤的喘息，再次紧紧的锁住Bucky，老二在Bucky的手中虚弱的喷射。Steve在他耳边喘息，精液混杂着汗水和蜡油的味道，这一切都让Bucky也到达了边缘，视野发白，紧紧的抓住Steve，可能会造成淤青的力度，他一阵一阵的射了出来，在他们持续的马拉松后，他的老二也变得刺激过度。  
Bucky手指穿过Steve的发丝，而Steve的手仍在Bucky的T恤下面。仍然呼吸粗重，Steve半闭着眼睛，双腿仍然缠在Bucky的臀部，感受到如此多的Bucky，触碰着Bucky的皮肤，这比Bucky最开始以为的对他重要的多，不仅仅关乎性爱。Bucky想知道为什么，是什么让身体的亲密对Steve影响如此的大，但他绝不打算不给Steve这个，特别是在他经历了这么一天后，他可能不会最近就和他一起洗澡，但他可以在他身边，可以满足Steve的要求。  
当Bucky抬起身来看向他时，他看见他眼睛半闭，目光茫然，Steve完全失去了意识，他仍然在转向Bucky的触碰，但却意识不清。懊悔的，Bucky不得不退开足够的距离，把靴子解开——在这一幕前他没有想过有解开它的必要——然后完全的抖掉了牛仔裤，释放他的双腿。他一退开就听见了Steve的呜咽，虽然他的动作足够的快，但当他再次来到Steve身边时，Steve颤抖着紧紧的抱住了他。  
心脏一缩，Bucky抚摸着Steve的身体，想要用触碰让他冷静下来，这比言语更管用，Steve安定下来，透过他同样半闭的眼睛和茫然的表情看着他，Bucky笑了笑，扫视了眼他爱人的全身，他的身体上全是蜡块，Bucky需要在它们开始刺痛之前洗掉它们，Steve还满身是汗，混杂着精液和润滑剂。一团凌乱，美丽的凌乱，但在场景之外，Bucky想Steve可能并不喜欢这个样子。  
虽然在当下Steve看起来并不像是打算要抱怨什么。  
Bucky的目光来到项圈上，对比着Steve苍白的皮肤，它看起来是如此的黑暗，看起来如此的合适，虽然这不是Bucky买给他的，但他不是很确定这个项圈对Steve的意义，而且，如果Bucky想要给Steve洗澡，他的确想——想要照顾他，想要在他尽全力打碎他后再把他拼回来——他需要把它解下来。因为Steve完全失去了意识不能参与其中，遗憾的，Bucky解开了项圈，把它取了下来。温柔的揉捏着下面变红的皮肤，这是之前当他给Steve奖励时拉住它造成的，可能会在明天留下淤青。  
把手伸到Steve的背部和腿下，Bucky抱起了他，闷哼一声站了起来。他已经重塑了在他受伤后失去的肌肉，但Steve是个大个子，比当他穿着女性衣服或者跪在Bucky脚下时看起来大多了，他朝楼梯走去，但他并不知道Steve的卧室在哪，不过他知道浴室的位置，Steve在那有个浴缸，所以他朝那个方向走了去。  
Steve在他臂弯间几乎浑身无力，当Bucky把他抱上楼梯向浴室走去时，他把脸埋在了Bucky的脖子。把Steve放进浴缸，他打开了灯，当一开始流出来的就是热水时，他发出声满意的声音。犹豫片刻，Bucky把袖子卷到了手肘，暴露出他仍然布满粉色伤疤的左前臂，一直向下延伸到他的手腕，它们也同样向上延伸到他的肩膀，布满他的胸膛，这些伤疤来源于他们的折磨，但他现在不能让自己思考这个。任何看到这些伤疤的人都会意识到这是人为的，伤疤的形状对于其他原因来说太过规则，这太与众不同了。  
Steve的一只手离他手腕很近，Bucky开始清洗起来，但Steve几乎不再像之前那样看着他了。  
“你还好吗，Stevie？”当水开始溢满浴缸时，Bucky问道。  
“是的，”Steve小声道，他的声音又低又疲惫，“你在这里。”  
他的话语让一阵红晕蔓延上Bucky的脖颈，他清了清嗓子，  
“我承诺过我不会离开的，”Bucky温柔的提醒道，即使Steve现在要把他踢出去，考虑到他的现状，Bucky大概会打电话叫人来陪着他。他不可能让Steve这个时候独自一人，不会在他如此脆弱的时候。  
“他们总是这么说。”Steve争辩道，他的语调仍然平稳，“却从没真心过。”  
Bucky咬紧牙关，他想要会会那个在Steve如此脆弱无助的时候丢下他的那个人，然后该死的打断他的骨头。  
蓝色的眼睛尖锐起来，  
“我很抱歉，”Steve低声道，Bucky想起了他之前是多么敏感，而现在他只会更加敏感。  
“别道歉，我没有生你气，”Bucky安慰道，“你没有做错什么。”  
握住Bucky手腕的力道收紧，Steve深深的吸了口气，然后一下呼了出来，  
“你确定？”  
“是的。”  
Bucky抓过毛巾，浸湿了它，然后面向Steve，把温暖的毛巾贴在他的脖颈处，然后缓慢温柔的沿着向下来到他的胸膛，随意的嘀咕着什么，Steve在他的触碰下闭上了眼睛。缓慢的，Bucky开始把精液和汗水从他爱人的身上清洗干净，温柔的揉弄着他的皮肤，洗掉蜡块。皮肤分泌的自然油脂已经有所帮助，让蜡块更加容易的掉落。事实上，Steve已经全身除毛也有很大帮助。而且，大概这也让Bucky更加为Steve神魂颠倒。他从没拥有过这个，这样的关系来得如此快捷如此迅猛。  
除掉所有的蜡花了一点时间，但Bucky并不介意麻烦。他喜欢这个，喜欢Steve在他指令下轻松的移动，喜欢当他用浸湿的毛巾擦拭着他的手臂，他的肩膀，他的双腿，Steve发出的轻声的昏昏欲睡的声音，喜欢他信任的分开双腿方便Bucky清洗他柔软脆弱的老二，Bucky确保蜡油没有留下烧伤，最多只是皮肤发红，一两天内就会消失。  
当Steve清洗干净后，Bucky再次抱起了他，但Steve扭动起来，“你不必这么做，”他喃喃道，“现在我可以自己起来了，我想。”  
嘴角抽动了下，Bucky帮助Steve站了起来，Steve重重的靠在Bucky身上，即使在他跨出浴缸后也这样，这让Bucky吃了一惊。他以为Steve不愿意被他抱是想终结Bucky给予的照顾，但很明显他有其他目的，把头枕在Bucky的肩膀上，他伸出一只手抱住Bucky的腰身，把他往门口拉去。  
跟着Steve，Bucky来到一件大的主卧，与地下室里简单空旷的卧室十分不同，床单是紫色的，墙壁是品蓝色，图画和带框照片几乎占据了所有墙壁空间，枕头散落在床上，乱中有序。Bucky想他窥见了在性和工作之外的Steve的面貌。  
帮助Steve回到床上，他拉起了被子，看着他的爱人爬了进去，Steve几乎立刻的翻过身来，再次抓住Bucky的手腕，松松的捏着。这让Bucky的心跳漏了一拍，他在床边坐了下来。  
“你不该在这里的。”Steve喃喃道。  
挑起一边眉毛，Buck用空着的那只手抚摸着Steve金色的短发。  
“哦？为什么？”  
“我不让别人进这里来。”Steve回答道，没有更多的解释。  
“你让我打碎你，Steve，让我进入你的身体，卧室比起这个算什么？”  
Steve笑了，带着丝秘密，然后伸手碰了碰Bucky的嘴唇。  
“你认为有多少人做到过？”他喃喃道，“他们没有拥有我，不像你那样。”  
“为什么？为什么你允许我拥有你？”  
微笑变成了皱眉，Steve的手跌落回床上，“还在试图想明白，但……你可以留下来，如果你想的话。”  
Bucky伸手穿过Steve的发丝。  
“我明早四点得起来，我会把你吵醒的。”Bucky警告道，他真的很喜欢留下来这个主意，揽着Steve睡觉，呼吸着他的肌肤，感受到他在他的臂弯，如此亲密。之前短暂的小憩还不足以让Bucky心满意足，他还想要更多。  
“我不在意。”Steve快速的说道。  
Bucky再次拉开被子，爬进了床。  
“我当你是认真的，”他低声道，推了推Steve，直到他侧躺着。他动了动，搂抱住Steve，Steve的背部贴在他的胸膛上，他们光裸的腿交缠在一起，瞬间他感受到Steve的呼吸均匀起来，身体在Bucky的臂弯里变得柔软起来。Bucky把他抱得更紧，呼吸着他的气息，把脸贴在Steve颈部和肩膀的曲线，闭上了眼睛，渐入睡眠。


	5. Chapter 5

教练更衣室的大门猛地被撞了开，有人大喊道，“Jane Wayne要来了！”

在Stark工业里，有很多才能出众的女性被雇佣，但只有在提及特别的那一位时人们才会如此的大叫。高级雇员们急冲冲的把裤子、内裤往身上拉，但Natasha才不管有没有人光裸着，她直接冲进了男士更衣室，大步走到Bucky面前，后者正坐在他的衣柜前的椅子上。

“James，”Natasha尖锐的说道，“你就不能保持一周不把一个成年男性吓哭吗？”

抬头看着她，Bucky的嘴角弯起丝弧度，

“我完全不知道你在说什么，”他避重就轻的回答道，不知道她是否已经去过了他最爱的训练室，以及他是否还有时间把那些该死的证据藏起来。

她叹了口气，不再双手叉腰，而是抱臂环胸，靠在Bucky对面的衣柜上。

“我以为在和Steve一起度过一段时光后，你会有个好心情。”

猝不及防的：“我……”

他该说些什么？说他花了将近一天的时间和Steve在一起，经历了他有史以来最疯狂的体验之一，但却忘记了该死的要到他电话号码？他所能做的唯一的事就是给那个该死的邮箱发邮件，期待Steve会回复。他说过他需要Bucky帮忙完成视频，但现在Bucky已经离开了Steve的家，他不确定Steve不会就再找个其他人。Steve怎么可能没有另一个dom，而且，他已经被告知过他只是用来代替Steve通常的伙伴的，更何况，整个系列本就该是和不同的人拍摄。

Natasha叹了口气，温柔的看了眼他。

“那么糟糕，嗯？”

Bucky看向仍在更衣室的其他人，他们都在换衣服。

“我想找个人对练，谁要来？”他大声的问道。

瞬间，整个房间都空了，毛巾、衣服四散在椅子和地板上，衣柜都没来得及关，由于某些原因，大家都讨厌和他对练，他完全不知道为什么。

“认真的，James？”Natasha问道，她本想生气，但她的嘴角已经弯了起来。

“我才不会在这么多人面前谈论Steve！”他尖锐的反抗道。

Natasha举起双手，意料之外的退步。

“Okay，可以，所以发生了什么？”

“我们没有拍摄你和Tony告诉我的那个视频。”Bucky承认道。

“为什么？”Natasha追问，Bucky知道她绝对会刨根问底的。

Bucky低头看着他的双手。

“我做了些事，他使用了安全词。”他说道，尽可能的模糊，他才不会告诉她任何具体的细节，但她是极少的陪他度过了手术和之后痛苦的恢复过程的人。

当她开口时，Natasha的声音意外的冰冷：“你伤了他？”

Bucky冷硬的看了她一眼，眉头上扬。他从未在身体上伤害过一个sub，就只是容易把他们吓着。Natasha知道的，或许她本该知道的。如果她像其他所有人一样对他抱有偏见，或许他就和误以为Steve最开始想要什么的一样，看错了他们的友谊，或许他真的在社交关系上糟透了。

站起身来，Bucky和她平视，不打算坐着让她居高临下。

“如果你对我有意见，Natasha，就明说，因为很明显仅靠信任行不通了。”

“很多人伤害过Steve，如果他再次受伤，我需要知道。”

“那就给他打电话，”他立刻道，“既然你已经作出了判断。”

Bucky和她擦身而过，因她的第一反应是他会伤害什么人而感到异常的受伤，她还会怎么想，或许丢下他们，让他们孤立无援，身陷痛苦？她认为他打了他？伤了他？或许强女干了他？他一直以为她是知道他，理解他的。

“James，”Natasha尖锐的说道，抓住Bucky的肩膀，让后者猛地转过身来，拂开她的手。

“什么？”

“我，”她深吸一口，然后呼出，肩膀略微下垂，“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？把我介绍给Steve？”

Natasha眯了眯眼，

“别耍混账。”她低吼道。

“为什么不？我以为你……”Bucky咽下愤怒的字眼，“没什么。”他放弃了，他不能改变别人怎么看待他，特别是在如今的日子里。他在想是否有必要去尝试改变，“Steve因剧情的改变而受了惊，如果你担心他，就给他打电话。”他转向他的包，拿出了手机，塞到她的手里，“给，你可以现在就给他打电话。”

Natasha甚至看都没看那手机。

“如果我认为你会对我撒谎，我根本就不会问你，你知道的。我不浪费时间，然而，你，在这里自怨自艾，浪费时间。我很抱歉，James，你让我担心起Steve，我……或许……反应过度了。”

Bucky大声的喷了口气。

“你是少数知道我在过去做过什么的人，唯二的我信任不会凭表象判断我的人，当你像一个陌生人一样看待我时，那很伤人。我信任你，Okay？我真的信任你。” Bucky大声的呼了口气，“而且如果你给他打电话的话，我手机里就会有他号码了。”他承认道。

“你个混蛋，你想操纵我。”Natasha说道，介乎于生气和欣赏他的胆量之间。

Bucky略微难为情的耸了耸肩，

“我在生气。”

“所以这就是问题所在，你没有Steve的号码？”

“是的，”Bucky承认道，“在最开始的视频告吹后，我们开始play……事实上几乎play到我需要离开的时候……我甚至都不知道他的姓，或者要他的号码。”Bucky坦诚道，再次生气起来，这次是对他自己。

Natasha皱了皱眉，“昨天我不是才4点过一点就把你载到他的房前了吗，你今天4点才在系统里打的卡，比平常晚了2个小时，你怎么会没有时间和他交谈？”

Bucky看向衣柜，然后看向地板，然后越过她的肩膀看向窗外。

“我们半夜才结束拍摄，然后就睡着了，”他坦诚道，“这就是为什么我睡过头了。”

Natasha呼了口气。

“那几乎有8个小时，Jesus，James。”她用手穿过她整洁的头发，呼出一口气，“好吧，手机给我。”

警惕的，Bucky递过他的手机，不能完全相信她就这么放过他了，她脾气可不小，而且讨厌被操纵，她把它当工作。但是，在接过手机后，她就只是开始输入，然后把手机还给了他。

“给你，给他打电话。” 

Bucky看着手机上新的联系人：Steve Rogers，和下面的一串电话号码，然后他抬起头来，朝Natasha露出丝笑容。

“谢谢。” 

“在你打电话给他说甜言蜜语之前，向我保证你不会再闯进你学生的公寓里，偷走他们的东西，还在训练室的成就板上展示？你今天让Fisk哭了，看在上帝的份上，那个人是个前海军，我听到你的几个学生在讨论回部队从新手营开始，和你比起来，那简直不值一提。你是该训练他们，而不是折磨他们！”

Bucky垂着肩膀，试图看起来很抱歉。

“我就只是拿走了他们的钱包和手机。”他低声道，然后抬起头来，记起了这些人的房间里有多令人震惊的缺乏安全措施，“Nat，他们那儿完全没有安全措施，见鬼的，在我从他们的床头柜里偷走东西时，他们甚至都没有醒。”

“那不是你的工作，James，他们警觉的时间是上班时，不是睡觉期间。”转过身，她朝更衣室门口走去，“在他们清醒时从他们身边偷走东西，那可能对你也是挑战。”

“但那有安全隐患，如果我是坏人，我就可以从他们那里复制安全通行证！”他有些激烈的反抗道。

“不，James，”她大声道，“我要要回号码了！”

“太晚了！”他朝关闭的大门喊道，这不重要，不管怎样她都会知道的，如果她离开了，她会找到另一条得偿所愿的途径。

Steve又倒了杯Natasha带来的红酒，回到沙发，仰靠在皮质沙发的靠背上，他揉了揉Clint金色的头发，看向Natasha。他已经为避免被发问而去了厨房，但他终究躲不过去。

“是的，我让他帮我完成工作。”

“不，”Clint转过身来，看向Steve，“你只让Sam帮忙！”

晃了晃他的红酒，Steve缓慢的点了点头，

“是啊，嗯，他朝我扔狗狗眼。”

“James才没有狗狗眼，”Natasha反驳道，“他的标配是劫难、黑暗以及绝望。”

“他有，”Steve坚持道，“而且，不管怎样，昨晚的表演很棒，我新增了6个VIP客户，订阅量也增加了20，这就只是因为昨天的一个晚上。”

Natasha盯着Steve，嘴唇微微分开，“你认为那是因为James？”

“是滴，”Steve说道，“我的VIP客户们都在滔滔不绝的赞扬我有多放开，有多饥渴和脆弱，那甚至都还没包括评论区的内容。”

Steve微微摇了摇头，他仍然不敢相信他的收件箱要被挤快爆了。

“老天，”Clint喃喃道，“我觉得你应该留下他，一个VIP客户需要花费，就像，多少？750美元？”

“每个月。” Steve说道，一口喝完他的半杯红酒。

“而你确信那是James的功劳？”Natasha重复道，“你可能只是在这次上传时比较幸运而已，恋物的视频总是会吸引来观众。”

“六个VIP客户，Nat，”Steve坚称道，“那就……那不会就简单的是因为他们喜欢我选的蜡烛的颜色！”

“Okay，”Clint说道，站起身来，“他惊慌了。”

“我没有惊慌！”Steve尖锐的反驳道，很明显的惊慌失措。

“Steve，”Natasha开口道，朝前靠了靠，与之同时Clint来到他的身后，开始按摩起他的肩膀，“这没什么，你会处理好的，继续工作，赚一大笔钱，你接受的VIP客户是有上限的，记得吗？”

“是的，”Steve说道，向后靠近Clint，试图靠他儿时的伙伴让自己冷静下来，“20个。”

“是的，”Natasha说道，“所以没有什么需要担心的。”

Steve抿着嘴唇，她眯了眯眼，“对吗？”

“我亲了他。”Steve脱口而出，Clint在他身后僵住了，“我知道！”Steve大喊道，绕着沙发走了会儿，跌坐在上面，“我不知道我在想什么，但是老天，那个男人太会亲吻了。”他再次抬起头来，恳切的看着Natasha，“他的嘴唇应该被列为非法。”

Clint哼了哼，他是在场中唯一对男性的身体不感兴趣的。

“我想我们跳过了什么，”Natasha缓慢的说道，“今早我试图和James聊过，但他就像头豪猪一样浑身是刺，我就知道你们play了很长时间，然后去睡觉了。”

“他没打电话，”Steve说道，手在空中挥舞，“他没有发邮件，当我早上醒来时他已经走了！”

“Nat，”Clint说道，再次按摩起Steve的肩膀，“Steve至少在5年期间都没有亲吻过谁了。”

“六年，”Steve痛苦的纠正道，“我不亲吻，我见鬼的确信我不会让他们介入我的工作，我绝对也不会让他们进入我的卧室，那是独属于我的空间！”

Natasha眨了眨眼。

“当他说你们睡着了，他的意思是你们睡在一起，在你的卧室？在同张床上？”

“不是地下室的那张。”Steve承认道，把头埋在手里，“我完蛋了，伙计们，这该死的就像一段关系。”

“别这么想。”Clint揶揄道。

“嗯，”Natasha担忧的说道，“他可能再次进监狱。”

“完全没有帮助！”Steve大喊道。

“是什么让你允许他亲近的，Steve？多数的人都不怎么喜欢James。对多数人来说他都显得太疯狂了，我真的完全没有想到你会在第一次见面时就对他青眼相看。”

“哦不，你没有，‘我给你找了个完美的家伙’小姐，”Steve怒道，用手指着Natasha，“如果他是那么坏的人，为什么你和Tony会把他送到我这里来，嗯？你完全知道我会怎么看他。”

“他不是坏人，”Natasha打断道，“就只是容易让人产生误解，需要学习该怎么和不被他第一眼当做威胁的人相处，就因为我在最近几年里一直在努力帮他重新开始生活，现在我就已经成了你眼里‘不能相信她说的每一个字’的人了？”

“好吧，嗯，”Steve喝了一大口酒，“我不知道，好吗？他在几分钟内就把我吓坏了，然后，所以……你知道，然后我需要更多，我得到了更多，然后我就只是……我需要亲吻他，所以我这么做了。”

“嗯哼。”Natasha怨恨的回复道。

“嗯哼，”Steve固执的说道，“很明显有什么变得不同了，因为订阅者们都很买账。”

“他做了什么在最开始就吓着了你？他提到了什么你说了安全词，我知道他是个严格遵守安全词的人，你应该看看在俱乐部里他对那个在他的sub已经说了安全词后还继续逼她的人做了什么，我还以为James真的会重伤他呢。”

“他脱离了剧本，”Steve低吼道，“我之前还在和Tony因为这个撕逼呢，你们两个在做什么鬼，都不事先警告下就把他送了来？他以为他知道他在做什么！他一点概念都没有，我不得不解释所有的事情，这还是在我吓坏后发生的。”

“你还和他继续下去了？”Clint惊讶的问道，Steve点了点头，

“我能够感到他不是恶意这么做的，而且在安全词后他立刻就停了下来，并照顾我。”

“这是我认为把他和你牵线是安全的一个原因，”Natasha坚定道，“James很看重对方的意愿，一直都是这样。”

Steve呼出一口气，跌坐在沙发上，把Clint的手臂拉过肩膀，用他的手肘当枕头。

“在我向他解释过所有后，他……他就是完美的，Nat，我从没有……如此的性欲高涨过，什么时候结束的？我什么时候陷入情节的？我会让他做任何的事，我之前从没有这么失去控制权过，干这行10年了，这个男人把我带到了所有人都无法做到的境地，我还想让他再做一次。”

“这就是你害怕的原因吗？”Natasha问道，站起身来坐在了Steve身边，对他的朋友们心怀真挚的感激，Steve靠的更近贴在他俩身侧，“他会随心所欲，因为你和他在一起时失去了控制？”

“不，”Steve轻声道，“不是这样。”

“所以？”Clint问道，把头靠在Steve肩膀上。

“我……就……他看见了我，你知道？”Steve看向Clint，然后再看向Natasha，“这个陌生人，只是在几分钟前进入我的房间，就仅仅看了我一眼，然后……表现得就如同我的秘密期待，那些我从来不让自己知道的欲望，不在那种时候，但……但他看穿了我，就像我是本敞开的书籍，这让我恐惧。”Steve吞咽了下，“我不认为我可以安然无恙，”绝望的，Steve看向他的朋友们，“我不像他！你知道我不像他，我不……我不喜欢上什么人，我不喜欢上任何人。”

“不再，”Clint揶揄道。

“哈，哈。”Steve气喘吁吁。

“或许你需要有人陪伴，”Natasha建议道，“直到你相信你自己。”

“不，”Steve立刻说道，“如果我再见他一面，我不会再想要任何人了。”

“如果？”Clint问道。

“我好想要他，Clint。”

Natasha捏了捏他的膝盖，“所有的都会没事的，honey。”


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky站在Steve家对面的街上停了下来，认出了透过Steve敞开的大门，他所看到的女人是Natasha，所以她确实前来查看了她的朋友是否还好。她的不信任让他有些恼怒，他知道只有当她走了后他才会出现。  
另一个男人同Steve一道出现在视野里，很明显是Natasha在等的人。他比Steve高几英寸，金色卷发，修长身材。Bucky想知道那家伙是谁，他是Steve通常的dom吗？Bucky就是代替他拍的视频？如果那个人现在出现在了这里，说明这并不是不可能，然后他不明白Steve为什么要选择Bucky，他们看起来是如此的不同。  
退后一步隐入阴影，因为如果他不足够谨慎的话Natasha就会发现他，Bucky怀疑他是否还应该呆在这里。Steve没有接他的电话，也没有回复他留的短信。他在这里仅是因为他不能就这么放弃。他需要亲自见一面Steve，需要知道Steve是否是故意不回复他。Bucky是会被再次拒绝？还是仍有机会重温他们昨日体验过的美好经历？  
终于，他确定Natasha和那个人走远了，Bucky来到门前，按响门铃。在等待开门的时间里，他半留意到他正以稍息的姿势站立，他只有在紧张的时候才会这么做，将身体固定成熟悉的姿势以控制住肢体语言。等待开门的时间备受折磨，终于，门被用力的打了开。  
“抱歉，我在洗碗，你是忘了……”Steve正穿着一件灰色的单薄T恤和一条蓝色牛仔短裤，满手泡沫，“Bucky，”他喃喃道，眼睛大睁，看起来像是被Bucky出现在这里惊呆了。他真的以为Bucky会从此离开吗，离开他的视野离开他的生活？“耶稣啊，你……”  
不管他想说Bucky什么，Steve并没有说完。他猛的向前倾身，抓住Bucky的胳膊，把他拉了进去。  
“你没回我电话，”Bucky在被拽向客厅的时候说道，他几乎是被用力的推进了沙发，动了动，他想他应该至少在门口把鞋脱掉的。  
“就……就先让我把手洗了，”Steve迅速的说道，消失在分隔客厅和厨房的半面墙后。一会儿后，Bucky能够听见水流的声音，Steve的声音传来，“我不知道你打了电话，而且我严格按照时间表来查收短信，大概还没来得及看。”  
Bucky看着面前咖啡桌上开了盖的红酒，里面已经半空了，“在响了两次铃后你挂了电话。”Bucky说道，试图弄清楚事情的原委。  
用毛巾擦干净手，Steve出现在了门口，他的眼睛仍然很大，身上散发着紧张，除了慌乱之外他几乎感受不到其他任何情绪。  
“或许我在接电话？那不重要，你现在在这里。”  
“我想再见你一面，”Bucky快速的说道，在谈话偏离轨道之前。  
“是吗？”Steve脱口而出，把毛巾扔到一边，走向Bucky。  
Bucky近距离打量着他：微微倾斜的肩膀，轻微展开的双掌，说明见到他Steve很激动，正面的反应，虽然显示出了某种不安，但Steve是想要他出现在这里的。  
“是的，”Bucky坚定的说道，“我不确定像这样直接出现在你的门口会不会显得太过纠缠了。”  
“不，我的意思是，”Steve沉思的停顿片刻，然后摇了摇头，“不，我很高兴你来，你没有说再见就离开了。”  
“我试图唤醒你，我说拜，你也轻声说了声拜。”  
“哦，”Steve挥了挥手，爬到沙发扶手上，一只脚盘在身下的坐着，他的整个身体都面向Bucky，“如果我闭着眼睛的话，你不能相信我说的任何话，我说梦话。”  
Bucky微笑起来，记得Steve那时的模样，在睡意里温暖而放松。  
“我会记得的，”Bucky缓慢的说道，决定试试水，“等以后我留宿的时候。”  
“你应该记得，”Steve笑容明亮的说道，“哦，操，看我真是个糟糕的主人，你想要喝点什么吗？如果你想要的话，Natasha带来的红酒还有剩的，还是威士忌？如果你不喝酒的话还有水或者苏打，我比较喜欢喝伏特加，混合酒，”Steve脸红起来，移开了目光，“我在开始胡言乱语了。”  
Bucky笑了起来，拍了拍身边的沙发。  
“没什么，”他安慰着滑坐向沙发的Steve，“今天一整天我都在想我们都没有讨论过细节，有关你拍摄的视频，你还想让我帮你拍摄它们吗？”  
将手放在Bucky的大腿上，膝盖挨着膝盖，Steve问道：“你就在想这些？”  
Bucky忍俊不禁，“我想了很多的事，不是所有的都可以在公共场所讨论。”  
“我们没有在公共场所，”Steve说道，捏了捏Bucky的大腿，“但我的确想要你的帮助，我说想要是因为我需要它，没有你我也可以被操，但我想要你。”  
“你确定？昨天你吓坏了。”  
“我是有吓着，”仍然同昨天一般坦言直率，Steve说道，“那有时候会发生，但之后的事对我才重要，你很完美，Bucky。”  
Bucky垂下目光。  
“我不想要你以后改变主意，我以前有扮演过几次情景后就被甩了的经历，那很伤人，如果你对任何事情有犹豫的话，我们可以先等等，或者现在就谈论。”  
“Bucky，”Steve温柔的说道，他握住Bucky的手，捏了捏，这让Bucky想起了之前Steve不让他离开的情景，“我不能向你保证，等等，听我解释，”当Bucky想要抽手时他说道，“现在，你很完美，但我们不会……难以置信的在一起一个月，或者五个月，或许我会恐惧，或许你会离开，或者……其他什么的，但现在，我想要这个，我想要你，给我个机会。”  
“我只是不想伤害你，”Bucky坦诚道，“我想要了解你，想要相信如果什么事情出了差错，你至少会告诉我是怎么回事，而不是直接把我踢出去，一切就完了，你能向我保证这点吗？”  
“我能向你保证这个，”Steve轻松的说道，“如果出了差错，我们会谈论的，我们会尝试着解决，事情本应该就像这样，而你……Bucky，你真的会听我说的话，很多新扮演的dom会认为他们可以为所欲为，而不用理会sub的意愿，而你没有，这对我们进一步发展很重要，好吗？”  
Bucky笑了起来，把手放在了Steve的大腿上。  
“我有如此多想要和你一起做的事情，Steve，你都无法想象。”Bucky喃喃道。  
Steve笑了，“我大致能猜到，我们得制定一个行程表，找到我们都有空闲的时间，我的截止日期就在这几个月，所以我们真的没有多少时间了，然后，嗯，如果你想帮我拍一些其他的视频的话，你会让我大获成功的， 嗯，”Steve再次低下了头，双颊满布红晕，“如果你对其他事情也感兴趣的话。”  
“我想要所有，Steve，”Bucky保证道，“和你在一起时……感觉很自由，让我很长时间来第一次感到还活着，让我开心，让我开始思考未来，我来这儿并不仅是为了性，我很容易得到性，但那从未感觉……正确过，从未觉得那对我很重要，而你？”Steve抬起头来希冀的看着他，“你让我想要很多，Steve。”  
“比如？”Steve轻声的问道，“因为通常所有的人想从我这里得到的就是我们昨天做的事，马拉松性爱。”  
“马拉松性爱足够动人，”Bucky点头赞同，“但我也想和你一起看看电影，或者一起散步，向你展示我的工作。”  
“我很愿意，”Steve说道，收紧握着Bucky的力道，“我想给你做晚餐，想要把你介绍给我的朋友们，嗯，而现在？我真的很想吸你的屌，这会太超前了吗？”  
Bucky吞咽了下，喉咙突然又干又紧。  
“你让我幻想了一整天，你认为我会拒绝这样的提议？Steve，你大概会让我大脑短路的。”  
在Bucky的话还没说完之前，Steve的微笑就从甜蜜愉悦变成了邪恶调皮，滑下沙发，他把双手放在Bucky膝盖上，把它们大大分开，向前倾身，他天才的嘴巴很快就在没有手的帮助下解开了纽扣，就像Bucky之前要求的那样。  
“为什么不……”Steve喃喃道，用牙齿咬住拉链，把它往下拉，“你告诉我你的幻想……”随着他打开Bucky的裤子，他的呼吸挑逗着Bucky的皮肤，现在裤子已经打开成了V字形，袒露出正在变粗的老二，“在我享受这个的时候？”  
Bucky把双手放在Steve的头上，抚摸着他金色的短发，指尖按揉着那里温暖的皮肤。  
“我不想吓着你，”Bucky喃喃道，Steve拱了拱他老二的底部，呼吸着他的气息，“那就只是些性幻想，你不需要喜欢它们，只是听听就好。”  
“我知道，”Steve温柔的说道，坐起身来好用舌头挑逗着Bucky已经半硬的顶部，“说吧，如果我喜欢的话，就捏你的大腿两次。”  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，无比感激Steve想要听他谈论，之前他想要和sub建立关系就是因为他的性幻想而破灭的，虽然他们之间只做过项圈和轻微的打屁股这样的性癖。  
“我注意到当时间很紧或者你有很多需要做的时候，”Steve抬头看向他，静止不动，仅舔弄着Bucky的老二，让后者加快了说话的速度，“这种紧张和不安会让你浑身颤动，我忍不住想象，如果，当你像这样的时候，我再给你带上项圈，嘴里塞一个蛛型口塞，然后就让你躺在我双腿之间。”  
Steve含住他的头部，温柔的吮吸着，Bucky收紧柔软金色发丝中的手指，“我会把我的老二放进你的嘴里，仍然还是柔软的，就让你安静的躺在那里，我会抚摸你的头发，或许谈论我的一天，或者我的学生最近做的那些愚蠢的垃圾。”  
Bucky的老二已经完全肿胀起来，Steve吐出顶端，从底部一直舔到铃口，舔弄着头部，然后再舔回去，“如果我变硬了，我会就直接操进你的嘴里，直到我射出来，就只是使用你的喉咙，你不需要照顾我，你唯一的作用就只是躺在那里，”Steve哼了哼，把他含进嘴里，就几英寸，又舔又吸，“嘴里含着我的老二，如果你硬了的话，我会用手指操到你射出来，或者给你一个舒爽的手活，”Bucky吞咽了下，Steve温热的嘴巴让他不由得呼吸颤抖，“天啊，你真擅长这个。”  
含着他的老二笑了起来，Steve捏了捏他的大腿两次，Bucky微笑着低头看向Steve，手掌放到他宽阔的肩膀上，捏了捏。  
“你喜欢这样？就像一个漂亮甜蜜的性爱玩具？只关注你嘴里含着的我的老二？”Bucky微笑着看着Steve吮吸他的老二，头部上下快速移动含进最后的几英寸，“我很喜欢，事后我会好好的照顾你，或许我会躺趴着，让你好好的操我一顿，换你来占有我。”  
Steve呛住了，猛的吐出他的老二，咳嗽得眼泪都流了出来。  
“什么？”Steve在猛烈的咳嗽中呛出话来。  
Bucky尽最大努力稳定住Steve。  
“你不喜欢交换？”Bucky问道，看着Steve湿润的唇瓣。  
“不，我只是……你会交换？”Steve用手背擦了擦眼泪，“我的意思是，我不是说不满，我只是以为……我大概以为只要我们……在一起，我就不会做攻。”  
Bucky朝Steve眨了眨眼睛，皱着眉头道：“为什么？”  
“为什么？”Steve重复道，“因为……因为你不……我的意思是，很明显我想错了，但我以为你不想要这样，而我也不会勉强你。”  
“在某些情况下，是的，我喜欢看你挣扎着顺从，操你让我欲火喷张，但即使这样我仍有其他喜欢的，比如用你提到过的多尾鞭打你屁股，让它变成樱桃红色，还有你的大腿，或许你的囊袋。把震动肛塞塞进你体内，然后让你按我喜欢的方式操我。”  
红晕满布，Steve倾身给Bucky舒服的舔了一下。  
“Yeah，嗯，yes。”Steve喃喃道，捏了捏Bucky大腿两次，然后再次把他含进嘴里。  
“我从没想过就因为你让我告诉你怎么做，我就可以占你便宜，如果你也喜欢攻，那也很好，我们可以这样，如果你不愿意，那也没问题。”  
Steve再次退了出来，但幸运的是这次不是因为他呛住了。  
“我都喜欢，”他承认道，然后立刻用嘴唇包裹住Bucky的老二，这次他吞咽起来，一直含到最根部，又吸又吞，然后退后一点，含住嘴巴能适应的长度。  
Bucky朝Steve咧嘴一笑，感到又温暖又快乐……以及非常非常的硬挺，Steve的嘴巴如此的紧致湿润，含得他如此的舒服。  
“你能使用声音吗？”他问道，微微挺身让Steve一次性含入更多他的老二。没有抗拒，Steve吞咽起来，鼻子埋在Bucky卷曲的耻毛，同时喉咙按摩起他的老二，他就这么呆了一会儿，然后才吐出一些，但这次他又再次吞咽起来，“嗯嗯，当然。”  
Steve哼了哼，震动直传向Bucky的老二。  
“哦，”Bucky咽下一声呻吟，“好爽，真爽，我喜欢看肛塞怎么塞进你的体内，由其喜欢亲自把它们塞到你的体内，光滑的那种，上面还有金属环可以环在你老二的头部，固定住它。或许我可以在你体内塞一个，然后缓慢的撸动你，里里外外同时刺激你的老二。”Steve颤抖起来，更加用力的吮吸起Bucky的老二，“或者把你饱满的老二含进我的嘴里，吸你个半小时，让你射了一遍又一遍，让你爽到哭，你喜欢这样吗？”  
这一次Steve没有立刻回答，他的手上下抚摸着Bucky的大腿，同时伺候着他的老二，他几乎算得上是不安的朝上看了眼Bucky。就当Bucky以为他不会有所反应，也就是拒绝的时候，他的手捏了Bucky大腿两次。Bucky呼出口气，记下这短暂的犹豫，这个想法可以一试，但Steve大概还有其他要求。  
“你知道我还喜欢什么？”Bucky再次呻吟起来，“别让我射得太快，Steve。”他清了清喉咙，继续道，“你拿着一列你喜欢你想要但却从未尝试过的清单来找我，”Steve退了出来，舔弄着Bucky的头部，舌头伸进顶端的铃口，然后再次含着头部吮吸起来，“你向我展示一些图片，或者直接是玩具，有点尴尬，但更激起性欲，你向我描述你想要我怎么对你，那也是我的幻想，今天我就是想着这个给自己撸了出来。”  
Steve呻吟起来，闭着眼睛，用力的捏了两次Bucky的大腿。  
“如果你想要说话的话，就说吧。”Bucky轻轻的拍了拍伏在他大腿上的脑袋，“我不介意等会儿，我想要听你说些什么。”  
他的确想要，虽然他的老二正硬得发疼，囊袋也爽得发紧，快感席卷过他，但他更爱这个，喜爱和Steve亲近，喜欢有Steve如此乖巧，喜欢就只和他聊天。如果Steve愿意告诉他自己的性幻想的话就再好不过了。  
“你就想让我告诉你我想让你怎么对我，”Steve戏弄道，呼吸温热，他的老二却冷了下来，“你应该知道，没有多少是我没有尝试过的。”  
Bucky用拇指抚摸着Steve的下嘴唇，享受上面的湿润，Steve为他张开嘴巴，伸出舌头舔噬他的指腹。  
“我可不这么认为，你不轻易信人，比多数战场上的士兵都要谨慎，我想你把自己很大部分都封闭起来了，有很多事情你都从未尝试过。”  
Bucky伸手握住他的老二，用头部摩擦着Steve的脸颊，看着后者垂下眼眸，掩饰住所有情绪。然后Steve偏过头去，轻吻了下Bucky的柱身，然后他抬起头来，不安再次浮现，连带着还有些许不确定。  
“你说的不错，”Steve缓慢的说道，“我把自己……封在内心，或者说我在努力这么做，”他的双手向上抚摸着Bucky的大腿，“但是性爱？那是工作，没多少我没做过，多数的那些我都没有兴趣，那些……那些我没做过的？”Steve吞咽了下，转头舔弄着Bucky的老二，好缓和一下，Bucky意识到了这点，但他也喜欢这样，喜欢这不算强烈的快感，让他比平时更有耐心，让他大脑清晰，甚至比他出任务时调整状态更加清明，“我所做的一切都在我的掌控范围之内，要么是我知道会发生什么，要么是同我一起的人不会做我不愿意的事情。”  
“你知道，”Bucky喃喃道，突然希望他有把Steve的T恤脱掉，“我不怎么喜欢自慰？我的意思是，我会这么做，多数是因为身体的偶尔需要，但没有的话我也可以，自己的触碰没有任何激情，因为那是可以预料的，我知道哪里会被触碰，会有什么感觉，会持续多久。这就是为什么我如此想要个sub，一个伙伴。当我不能知道将会发生什么时，则会好很多。我喜爱你触碰我的方式，仿佛我值得膜拜，仿佛你如此喜欢取悦于我，以至于发疼。这让我对你充满了保护欲。”  
“那是真的，”Steve安静的说道，“当我做错了什么的时候……我会感到焦虑，”他偏向Bucky的老二，蹭了蹭它，然后再次舔弄起来，“这就是部分我对情节扮演和我的同伴如此小心翼翼的缘故。”  
“我想我有点太过享受惩罚你了，”Bucky承认道，手指梳过Steve的发丝，“昨天，用蜡油的时候……我知道你把它滴到柱身是因为那里没那么敏感，不那么疼，当我让你把蜡油滴在最敏感的部位时你在想什么？我知道那会疼很多。”  
“是的，”Steve吞咽了下，抬头看向Bucky，“我只是……我知道你想要那样，想要亲自来做，但你不能，而我想让你开心，所以我做了你不能做的事。”　　  
“如果我在你身边的话，我会让你疼得更厉害，我会把你捆绑起来，把我老二插进你体内，而不是那个振动器，然后我会把蜡滴满你的龟头，直到你的老二因它流满前液，因为在最后一刻？你会变得如此明耀动人，Steve，我所见过的最美的人，扭动、翻滚、呻吟，浑身被疼痛和快感撕扯，我想要感受到你，想要从里面感受到你。”  
再次战栗起来，Steve低下了头，Bucky快速的伸出手去，捏住他的下巴让他抬起头来，Steve犹豫的与他四目相对，但却如此的敞开，他的双眸因欲望而变得深沉，但仍然非常不安。  
“你也想要，”Bucky说道，“但那吓着你了。”  
Steve颤抖的呼吸了下，“你是那种我会全身心付出而不自觉的男人，直到为时已晚。”  
Bucky抬起Steve的脸来，然后倾身亲吻起他，短暂而甜蜜的吻，他在Steve的唇上尝到了自己的味道。  
“我绝不会伤害你的，不会真的伤害。”烙下一吻后Bucky承诺道。  
“他们总是这么说。”Steve讽刺的说道。  
“你等着瞧吧，”Bucky许诺道，“我哪也不去。”  
“什么时候，”Steve说道，“或许我们可以试试。”  
Bucky露出下流的微笑。  
“你知道我在捆绑方面是个专家吗？我了解绳索，知道上百种打结的方法，我考虑过我最喜欢的绳索，但却决定扔掉它们，因为我想买条新的，专属于你的绳索，没有人能够触碰，我没有那么多玩具，不如你多，但我想重新再买一遍，因为你值得新的东西，值得自己决定同意或反对的玩具。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，确保摄住了Steve的视线，“我想要和你一起去买个新项圈，我亲自送给你，当我们paly时我可以把它给你戴上，我不介意你在拍摄视频时带其他的，你如此尽心尽力的为他们表演，仅是观看就足够震颤，但我想你成为我的，Steve。”　　  
“Bucky……”   
他猛的拉了下Steve，打断了他，让他站起身来，跨坐在他的膝盖上。  
“怎么？”Steve问道，扶住Bucky的肩膀稳定住自己。  
“我想看你射出来，”Bucky粗暴的说道，他的手已经开始在解Steve的裤子，当他把它打开时，他满意的发现Steve已经硬了，老二潮红，头部微微肿胀。就只是因为听Bucky的话，就只是因为舒服的吸他，“天啊，你可真完美，Steve，为我表现得真完美。”  
“因……因为我没有穿内裤？”Steve问道，当Bucky用手包裹着两人的老二时他不由结巴起来，Bucky用力的捏了捏它们，两人都呻吟出声，Steve摊倒在Bucky身上，把脸埋在他的脖子里。  
Bucky发出声颤抖的笑来。  
“不，是因为你是你自己。”  
在Bucky开始撸动着他们俩时，Steve贴着Bucky的脖子喘息起来。  
“但是，”他喘息道，“你几乎都不了解我。”  
“并不能改变我喜欢我所看到的事实。”他用拳头撸动着他们的老二，快感席卷而来，Steve呻吟起来，嘴唇刷过Bucky的脖颈让一切都变得更好。  
“我想把所有的一切都再试一遍……”Steve说道，他的话被Bucky撸动着他们追逐高潮打断，“我想知道和你一起的话会是什么感觉，声音、肛塞、捆绑、乳夹，所有的一切，我想把所有都给你，去探索，”Steve颤抖着，呻吟起来，“和你一起。”  
偏过头，Steve亲吻着Bucky的喉咙，吮吸着那里的皮肤，留下吻痕。Bucky紧握的拳头撸动着他们，感受到手掌下皮肤的压力和Steve老二的丝滑，他缓慢坚定的撸动着两人，几乎快要到达顶端，但他需要Steve同他一道。　　  
“我们可以这么做，”Bucky确保道，“我们都可以做，我会探索你身体的每一寸肌肤，Steve，我会让你达到你从没梦到过的程度，让你漂亮的破碎，再把你拼回来。现在我只需要你做我的好孩子，Steve，就这样射出来，嘴唇漂亮湿润，坚硬的老二在我的拳头里，如此火辣。”  
Steve贴着他颤抖起来，双手紧握住Bucky的肩膀，他更大声的呻吟着，Bucky想他永远都不会厌倦Steve仅因他的话语就如此分崩离析的模样，“就这样，别再坚持了，然后我们就可以去吃你所说的晚餐，然后你可以把我带到你的卧室，你可以想怎么操就怎么操我。”  
“Bucky，”Steve喘息起来，Bucky把另一只手伸进Steve的裤子后面，没有内裤的阻隔，他轻易的找到了Steve仍然敏感的后穴，咬着嘴唇，他勾勒着它仍然酸胀，或许疼痛的模样。他在那周围温柔的按着圈，让Steve喘息着把他抓得更紧。  
“今天我们就让你漂亮的小洞休息一天，虽然我想要比昨天更狠的凌虐它。”说话变得越来越难，因为Bucky是如此的临近高潮，几乎因快感和Steve在他大腿上的重量和温暖而眩晕起来，“我喜欢看你射出来，喜欢你那时的模样，或许你可以在我的身上蹭着射出来，这样的话我就可以看着你崩溃。”  
每次向上撸动都拧动着拳头，Bucky把两人的老二握在一起，紧压着Steve的后穴，但却不插入，只是让Steve感受到它。小洞的边缘仍有点肿胀，敏感非常，让Steve浑身颤抖喘息，他的胯部在Bucky的手掌中抽搐，呼吸温暖着Bucky的喉咙，每次的呻吟都让Bucky战栗不已，或者呼吸颤抖。  
“为我射出来，Baby，”Bucky催促道，感觉自己已经到达了边缘。  
Bucky没有预料到Steve就这么立刻射了出来，透过T恤咬住Bucky的肩膀，Bucky也随之射精，他们的老二射满了他的拳头，还弄脏了他和Steve的衣服。  
颤抖着，Steve更加用力的抓住他，靠在他的喉咙上呜咽着。　　　  
“我想，”Steve气喘不匀的说道，“我们先需要清洗一下……”他蹭了蹭Bucky的下巴，小心翼翼的向后坐去，“在晚餐之前。”  
Bucky低头看向他的T恤。  
“我需要借一件衬衣，”他坦然道，放开他们的老二，手指抚摸着Steve现在的柔软。他喜欢看它不再坚挺，在他手掌中变软下来。  
“你以后得带些衣服放在我这儿。”Steve说道，在Bucky的触碰下抽搐着，但却没有退开。  
“我可以把衣服留在你家？”Bucky问道，因Steve允许他的深入再次感到震惊。　　  
“如果按你不愿裸体的要求来看，我想你需要带很多件。”  
“是啊，”Bucky不安的动了动，“抱歉。”  
“没什么，”Steve温柔的说道，抚摸着Bucky的肩膀，“我理解，虽然我不喜欢，但我能理解，而且你知道，如果你愿意告诉我发生过什么，我乐意倾听。”  
“慢慢的我会说的，是啊。”Bucky承认道，看回Steve柔软的老二，用手指上下抚摸着它，享受着Steve因此的抽搐，“我停不下来抚摸你，”他坦诚道，仍然沿着Steve的老二来到他坚硬的小腹，上下抚摸。  
“发现了，”Steve喃喃道，眼睛半闭，“我并不介意，你想要我光着身子吗，Buck？一丝不挂的给你做饭？”　  
Bucky颤抖起来，是的，他想要这样，感受到他完全射精的老二也因此抽搐了下，他闭上了眼睛，冷静下来。  
“围裙，”他喘息道，“带上围裙更安全点。”  
秘密的轻笑了下，Steve点了点头，“我刚好有条围裙，白色镶褶边的，一个顾客送的礼物。”  
Bucky低吼起来，想要表达他他妈的是有多喜欢Steve愿为他这样付出，他收紧握在Steve髋部的力道，拧身将他们倒了个个，让Steve背靠在沙发，俯身笼罩在Steve身上。　　  
虽然惊讶的喘息起来，但Steve没有反抗，一双大大的蓝色眸子紧盯着Bucky。  
“让我帮你先清洗，”他喉咙发紧的说道，然后低下头，舔弄着Steve射精过的老二，它在他舌头下显得柔软而脆弱。  
双手紧握住Bucky的肩膀，Steve在Bucky的吮吸下浑身颤抖喘息，Bucky清理着Steve身上两人的精液，享受着他所发出的声音，他在他的身下扭动得如此甜蜜，遗憾的是他不能让他现在再射一次，但想象着Steve浑身赤裸的为他做饭也该死的令人性欲膨胀，他需要做些什么。  
最棒的是，Steve由着他来，他在皮质沙发上扭动翻滚，喉咙呼吸沙哑，他蠕动得如此厉害，以至于Bucky不得不把他按住。　　  
“够了，”Steve恳求道，伸手推开Bucky，“停下来，太多了。”  
遗憾的，Bucky退了开，让那晶莹湿润的老二从他嘴里拔出。暗沉的眸子向下看着Steve，后者用手捧着他的脸颊，然后伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
“先吃饭，好吗？”Steve提醒他，“帮我把衣服脱了？”  
“你不需要告诉我两遍，”Bucky同意道，伸手来到Steve已经敞开的短裤腰带，把它脱了下来，Steve在沙发上动了动，好让Bucky更容易脱它。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，盯着一寸寸裸露的一双长腿，光滑赤裸。再一次情不自禁的，Bucky弯下身来，快速的咬了两口Steve，一口咬在他的大腿上，一口咬在他的胯部。  
“总有一天，”伸出手去，把Steve的T恤推到胸膛上面，“我会就这么撕碎你的衣服，撕得粉碎。”  
“Yeah？”Steve问道，舔了舔嘴唇，“然后呢？把我扔到家具上操我？把我按到墙壁上，就这么要了我？或者把我压到地板上，让我吞下你的老二，操我的脸和屁股，然后才让我射出来？”  
Bucky低吼道，“你在引诱我，你凭什么以为我会让你这么快就射？我会把你按到墙壁上，双手锁在背后，又深又重的操你，让你喘息扭动，在我用精液填满你的屁股时，我会让你踮起脚尖，”把一个吻印在Steve的大腿上，他再次咬了他一口，在听到他的哭喊时不由颤抖起来，“然后我会塞个肛钩进去，让你继续脚尖点地，每次你降低身体，我就会打你的屁股作为惩罚。我会让你保持这样，让你脚尖筋疲力尽，直到我又硬了起来，然后再操你一次，在这之后我才会让你射出来，让你射晕过去，”Bucky粗暴的承诺，他已经在眼前看到了这幅景象，金属肛钩坚硬，当Steve的小腿最终不可避免的屈服往下沉的时候，它会撑开Steve的小洞，当Bucky为他的屁股着上红色时，他会发出怎样的声音，或许他还会让他大声计数，如果他错过一次，Bucky就会重头再来，他想知道需要多久就会让Steve哭出来，他是否会一直保持硬挺。  
“耶稣基督啊，Bucky，”Steve说道，在Bucky的承诺说道一半时眼睛就已经睁得大大的了，“你就不会半途而废，对吧？”  
Bucky拉起Steve，直到他能让Bucky把他的T恤脱掉，Steve的眼睛仍然深沉而脆弱。  
“我真的很喜欢你，Steve，你是如此的完美，我很开心你能允许我像这样和你分享我的幻想，”Bucky坦诚道，扔掉T恤，手掌贴放在Steve不可思议的胸肌，事实上，奶子，如此硬挺，如此漂亮，如此傲人，“我可能有点过分热情了。”  
“有点，”Steve同意道，但他的嘴角弯起挑逗的弧度，“我真的喜欢你制住我，你知道，不是很多人都能够做到这点让我没办法逃脱的。”  
“我保证我可以制住你，”Bucky喃喃道，双手抚摸过Steve的肩膀，然后向下来到他的手臂，“当我在军队里时，我是，你可以说我算得上是专家级别。那意味着我通常没有后援，我不得不非常擅长近身作战。我对如何让人服从的钳制情有独钟。”  
他短暂的收拢Steve的手腕，然后放开它们，双手回到Steve漂亮有型的手臂上。即使训练了那么多，Bucky的手臂也绝比不上Steve的好看，Steve就是这么漂亮。Bucky眸光深沉起来，“而你对玩火则情有独钟，对吗？”   
“不，我对和你paly情有独钟，”Steve沙哑的说道，“现在，让我起来，不然我们又得像昨天一样度过今晚。”  
遗憾的叹了口气，Bucky退开身去。  
“给我件换洗衬衣？”  
“当然，”Steve爬出他的长绒沙发，消失在走廊另一端，Bucky已经知晓那是通向他的卧室。当他回来时，他把一件暗红色纽扣衬衫塞进Bucky手里，然后亲了亲他的脸颊，朝走廊扬了扬头，“去洗澡吧，帅哥。”  
Bucky侧头又要了一个吻，贴着它微笑。  
“我可不是更漂亮的那个。”他喃喃道，然后转身，慢吞吞的朝浴室走去。一进浴室，他就把弄脏了的衬衣脱下，同时也脱掉了下面的背心。两件衣物都被射到他身上的精液弄得黏兮兮的。  
看了眼镜子，Bucky打量着他的倒影。移植的皮肤恢复得不错，但仍然引人注目的显示出它们曾经的模样，有棱角的伤疤仍然粉红光泽。随着时间推移，他确定它们最终会变得像正常皮肤一样，但现在他们还是布满他的整个左臂，下至他的手肘，他的手腕，只有靠自己慢慢愈合。最具讽刺意味的是，移植到他手臂上的皮肤是来自他的大腿，Steve还没有注意到在他大腿上有很多怪异的矩形伤疤，但那些都很小，他几乎也察觉不到。最遭的还是需要移植的地方。他能感受到用力的按压，皮肤深层的神经仍在运作，但温柔的触碰？他完全感受不到。医生说过有很大可能性多数感观最终仍会恢复，但Bucky并不报太大希望。对比Steve，金色光滑的皮肤和难以置信的黄金比例，他绝对算不上帅。这个想法让他更加不安同他裸体相对，两者的对比会显得格外巨大。  
套上新的衬衣，Bucky快速的扣上它，考虑到Steve有多喜欢被触碰，有多喜欢触碰。他不需要在面对Steve时全身覆盖，Bucky才习惯穿上几层衣服。如何向Steve展示他有多想要他的触碰，想要让他开心需要动些脑子，一会儿后，他把袖子卷到手肘上，对他前臂清晰可见的伤疤有些不适。  
然后他低头看向自己的脚，仍然穿着靴子，叹了口气，这样可真不礼貌。坐在浴缸边缘，他脱下了靴子和袜子。把袜子塞进靴子，然后把手和老二洗干净，把靴子放在走廊里，他朝Steve走去。


	7. Chapter 7

　　Steve花了一会儿功夫才找到那件围裙，除了三个月前一个VIP客户要求过几张照片外，并没有多少人提出这个要求，他还可以把照片上传到给他普通客户看的页面上。但他还是把它留了下来，因为那真的是一件做工精良的围裙，漂亮的东西不应该就这么被随意扔弃，还好现在它还在，就挂在他储藏室的后面。  
　　实话实说，Steve还从未为他真正的男朋友中的任何一个做过这事，除了一条围裙外丝缕不着。真正让他想这么做的原因是Bucky是为了保护Steve赤裸的皮肤才这么要求的，而不是对它深感兴趣。好吧，Steve勾唇一笑，让他们来看看，这会持续多久吧。即使是穿着围裙，Bucky也不会少看他一点，因为他仍然还有很大部分肌肤暴露在外。围裙在他的颈后打结，肩带一路下垂，延续到他的乳头下方，布料只遮盖至他的大腿，却让他的后背和屁股都暴露无遗。Steve毫不怀疑Bucky会因为这幕景象性欲勃勃。  
　　当然，Steve发现这有点冷，从冰箱里取晚餐的食材时让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但房间里的温度一直维持稳定，因为在平常时Steve真的讨厌穿衣服。只是因为Clint和Natasha要来拜访他才穿上的它们。  
　　将锅放在灶台上，Steve开始切起了鸡块，这时他听见了从门口处传来一阵扼噎的声音。  
　　“耶稣基督啊，”当Bucky走进屋里时诅咒道。  
　　越过肩头，Steve回眸一笑，将自己的身体伸展得更开，使得背部和腿上的肌肉随之起伏，Bucky艰难的吸了口气，Steve感到自己仅因他所看过来的目光就略微刺痛的勃起，但不是因为其中所包含的占有欲，而是Bucky眼中纯粹的欲望。这让Steve感到在Bucky标记他时所感到的鲜活。  
　　“你看起来有点冷，”Bucky说，靠近了Steve，整个人都贴在了他光裸的后背。Steve向后贴近他的怀抱，感受着男人身上传来的热度，他感到Bucky的嘴唇正贴在他的脖颈，不由发出阵愉悦的低喃。Bucky带着茧子的手沿着Steve的身侧向下抚摸， 来到他的髋部，他的大腿，然后向上，抚摸他的大腿内侧，再次激起Steve一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“双脚再分开点。”Bucky要求道，另一只手放到Steve另一条腿内侧，用他的热度和存在感覆满Steve周身。Steve顺从的将双腿分得更开，当他感到布满茧子的手掌轻柔的握住了他的囊袋时，他不由的吸了口气。Bucky仍然轻吻着他的颈项，愉悦的低喃着，他的手缓慢得几乎是带着思虑的节奏抚弄着Steve的囊袋，就仅仅是因为触碰Steve就获得了如此大的快感，这让Steve感到晕眩。  
　　“Bucky，”Steve警告的说道，“我手上还拿着小刀呢，你不能让我这么分心。”  
　　在轻柔的捏了捏告别后，Bucky放开了他的囊袋，仿佛再也见不到它们了一样，然后他隔着围裙坚定的握住了Steve的髋部，仍在轻吻着Steve的颈子。  
　　“等你切完了，我能玩它们吗？”  
　　“不，”Steve坚决的说道，虽然他的皮肤已经在尖叫着想要更多Bucky的触碰，“控制住自己，先生。”  
　　Bucky贴着他的颈子发出声甜蜜的呻吟。  
　　“你这样的打扮辣得像是在犯罪，我完全不知道为什么我会觉得这是个好主意。”  
　　“Bucky，”Steve温柔的说道，放下小刀，用手中拿到的第一条毛巾擦了擦手指后，转过身来。他捧着他爱人的脸颊，亲吻了下他的鼻子，“吃完晚饭、明天、很长一段时间后，我都会在这里，你有充足的时间骚扰我，不必一次性就做完。”  
　　Bucky退开一点，下嘴唇的动作完全就是在噘嘴，他的脸上露出Steve从未见过的最可爱的悲伤的表情。  
　　“在我看来，我有如此多想和你一起做的事情，花上几年也做不完，那还没有算上你想同我做的事呢，”他发出声呻吟，但还是在两人之间留出了更多的空隙，把双手插进口袋里，“我会试着在你做饭时表现好点。”他承诺道。  
　　“如果这样的话，”Steve转过身去，继续投身食物，“我或许会奖励你一两个我的性幻想。”他回头看了眼Bucky，目光在他裸露的前臂上逡巡了会儿，知道那是为了他，“你觉得怎样？”  
　　“洗耳恭听，”Bucky立刻说道，“顺便问一句，你在做什么？”  
　　“鸡肉蘑菇意大利面，再加上番茄酱芦笋。”  
　　Bucky不检点的点了点头，低声道：“听起来很棒。”  
　　Steve微笑起来，因为他对喜欢被喂养的人总是情有独钟，他张了张嘴，正准备说什么时，却因Bucky接下来的话僵住了。  
　　“当我在服役时，袋装食物和基地里的伙食简直吃得我要吐了，我向自己保证等我离开后一定要去学怎么做饭，结果发现在这方面上我完全没有天分，如果有什么我试得越多结果越惨的话，那就是下厨，我吃的全是燕麦片、鸡蛋、蛋白质奶昔。”他凄惨的说道。  
　　Steve做了个鬼脸，那听起来简直又无聊又可怕。  
　　“好吧，当你过来时，我会确保你会吃得好好的。”  
　　“食物、几乎全裸的主厨、旁边是kinky视频，以及未来可见的约会，”透过长长的眼睫，Bucky说道，“照这样下去的话，我完全都不想走了。”  
　　“或许我正偷偷的计划把你藏起来，”Steve回嘴道，感到自己脖颈发烫，“尤其是如果你还喜欢我的性幻想的话。”  
　　“告诉我？”Bucky问道，坐在厨房柜台旁的凳子上。向后瞥了眼Bucky，Steve开始给鸡肉调味，点了点头：  
　　“我说了会告诉你的，我想让你带我出去吃晚餐，去那些高端的地方，然后我想让你在桌下给我手活，用餐期间一直挑逗我，但在那种地方我只能表现得像什么事情都没发生一样。”  
　　“我想我知道这么一个地方，高端、安静，但服务员的眼睛却像鹰一样的敏锐，他们能看清任何事。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我会让你坐在我的身边，不穿内裤，这样我就可以把手伸进去，掏出你的老二，我会撸动着它，直到它变硬起来，然后再放开，就让它暴露在寒冷的空气里，淫秽的在你大腿上挺着，你不得不努力表现得什么都没有发生，这样别人才不知道发生了什么。这就是你想要的吗？”  
　　“是啊，”Steve说道，感到一阵热意上涌，“就是这样，我想要这个，你带我到什么地方去，或许我体内还可以再含个振动器，由你掌握遥控器，当我体内……当那感觉得舒服到我几乎承受不住是，我却不得不控制住自己。”  
　　“我提到的那个地方，每隔几个月就会举行美食鉴赏，他们会用非常小的分量端上至少15种不同的菜品，整顿饭吃下来至少得花上几个小时，”Bucky呼吸不稳的说道，“数小时的让你屁股里震动不停，老二暴露在外。”  
　　Steve咬了咬嘴唇，“数小时？那会不会……太久了？”  
　　“又不是说一直都会开着振动器，”Bucky安慰道，“你永远都不知道我什么时候会把它打开。而你的老二？就算是它软下来也没关系，我就只需要再把它撸硬就行。”Bucky再次舔了舔嘴唇，“你就坐在我的身边，老二暴露在桌布下，完全不知道什么时候我就会用快感折磨你，是啊，那会非常的棒。”  
　　“还有一件事，”Steve说道，试图让心跳不那么加速，“有个露营，大概一年两次？我曾因为工作去过那里，但我想我可以就同你一起去，那是个BDSM聚集地。里面的每个人都在场景当中，你可以公开为我带上项圈，让我一整天都光着身体——但穿上鞋子，求你了？——然后，就只是……你想做什么都可以，在营地里的每个角落都行，操我，挑逗我，让我取悦你。”  
　　Steve转过头去，正看见Bucky一脸目瞪口呆的看着他，后者半晌才回过神来，“那……”他清了清喉咙，“我甚至想都没有想过……这需要信任。”Bucky突然改变了关注点，“你会这么相信我吗？”  
　　吃惊的，Steve转过身来完全面向了Bucky。  
　　“相信什么？知道我什么时候太过疲倦？知道什么时候我的疲倦并不重要？”Steve歪了歪头，“Bucky，是你让我和你交流，引导你知道我想要什么的，如果我需要什么，我会告诉你的。”  
　　Bucky像浑身湿透的小狗一样摇着头。  
　　“我是认真的，我知道你拍摄视频，但和他们在一起时你完全有控制权，是你想出来的主意，是你让他们投的票，限制时间，所有的一切都是你决定的，在你的掌握之下。如果我们离开地下室，或者说你的家，如果我们同其他人在一起的话……那就会有很多不确定因素存在。不可预测是人的天性，未经预料的风险随时都会发生。”  
　　“这就是安全词的意义，”Steve说道，转身回到他正准备的晚餐中，“我完全相信你，如果出了什么差错，你会照顾我，你会保证我的安全。”  
　　“我……”Bucky吞咽了下，“我会做我力所能及的任何事来保证你的安全，Steve，我希望你知道这点，即使我俩之间最后没有成，不管是因为的什么原因，我向你承诺你有麻烦了可以随时打我电话。我关心的人没有多少，但如果我关心了的话，我一定会强烈的保护他们。”  
　　“所以你会同我一起去那个营地？”Steve问道。  
　　Bucky忍俊不禁，“Steve，如果Tony不给我放假的话，我就直接辞了工作同你一道去。我喜欢向你的客户展示你，在一旁看着你工作，但如果真能让其他人看着我在你身边对你做那些事？让他们赞美你有多完美？是的，Steve，我会同你一起去。”Bucky不可置信的笑了笑，“或许我不能从那里活着走出来，但我会同你一块去的。”  
　　“好吧，”Steve吞咽了下，“我会去查下一次什么时候举行，但你为Tony工作？不仅是他的一个朋友？”  
　　“我们是朋友，”Bucky确认道，“我之前提到过我是个特别行动员，所以高层老是把我这里扔那里扔，我同一支队伍呆的时间从没有超过几个月。有一次里我遇见了Tony，他那时是我的合作者，他把自己置身的蠢逼危险的境界简直是没有脑子。我们恨死对方了，简直是两个极端，根本不可能成为朋友。接着当他被绑架后，我请求去搜寻他，最后他自己跑了出来，但我有尽力。我们保持了联系，然后我的……意外……发生了，下一件我知道的事情就是我神志不清的躺在军医院里，然后Tony就在那里，朝每个人滥骂，医生、护士，还有我。”  
　　“他帮忙给我找了治疗损伤的医生，把我弄到某种研究项目，让价格大大降低。当我离开医院时，我才发现不管我多么梦想退伍，但我仍然不知道作为平民应该干些什么。有段时间我甚至在计划成为雇佣兵。”  
　　Steve看着Bucky嘴角苦涩的上扬，考虑着朝他走去，但Bucky仍然在讲话，Steve认为如果打断他的话可能更糟。话语从他嘴里倾泻而出，就像从未有人询问过，或许Bucky从不愿意回答。  
　　“当时我的情况很糟，Tony再次现身，在他的新公司里给我提供了份工作，他有无数的人可以雇佣，都和我一样有能力胜任，但我猜他就只是想要帮我。”这次Bucky微笑起来，“结果发现，有一堆的学生可以骚扰，把像只猎犬一样追逐他们作为训练的一部分正是我回归正常所需要的。”  
　　“我欠Tony一个人情，”Steve脱口而出，然后瑟缩了下，虽然他喜欢Bucky的故事，或者说喜欢他能对他如此敞开心胸，但这也让他想起了他们是怎么能在一起的，想起了他欠下什么。  
　　Bucky皱了皱眉，“什么人情？”  
　　“一个人情，”Steve喃喃道，“我和Tony并不……我们不是朋友？”Steve把鸡肉扔进锅里，再把芦笋仍进另一个锅里蒸，然后才继续道，“我们在一次场景扮演中相遇，他让我前所未有的生气，但，嗯，为了让他帮忙找到你，我同意欠他一个人情，那意味着要么在他的一次派对中为他表演，或者说做他的dom一次。”  
　　尽管他并没有改变姿势，但Bucky身上发生的变化却那么明显，突然之间那个健谈敞开的男人消失了，Steve从他身上所感察到的甚至都不是愤怒，但一种强烈的紧绷气质夺走了任何其他事情的存在感，这几乎就像在场景扮演中的Bucky，专注和疏远同时存在。Steve意识到事态的发展可能会不太妙，他完全不知道Bucky和Tony是朋友，或者Tony是Bucky的老板。  
　　“你和Tony睡过了？”Bucky问道，他的语调里没有背叛之类的情绪，甚至都没有好奇。  
　　“有几次。”Steve不安的承认道。  
　　Bucky张了张嘴，但又闭上了，吞咽下本打算说的第一句话。  
　　“说出来。”Steve紧追道，声音低沉。  
　　“我在嫉妒，”Bucky直言不讳，“当想象你和某个抽象的人在一起时更容易点，而不是同某个我事实上知道的人在一起。”  
　　“我和很多人在一起过，Buck。”Steve说道，感到既不安又脆弱，Bucky的看法对他很重要，而很多的人都因Steve的生活而评判他，更不用说他的工作，“如果我们去营地的话，那个，我大概也可能会同很多人一起。”  
　　“我不是在评判你，”Bucky快速的说道，“你只是和人做爱而已，我因为命令做过一些很可怕的事情，我没有立场来评判任何人，我只是非常不喜欢去想没有我的允许其他人就碰了你。”  
　　“那我的呢？”Steve揶揄道，因为他已经知道了回答，但氛围刚才已经沉重了下来，Bucky变得越来越严肃，完全忽视了Steve挑逗的语气。  
　　“我知道场景扮演并不总是那样，”Bucky缓慢的说道，“但我无法想象还有另一个爱人存在，或许当我和你在一起时，还会有另一个sub存在。”  
　　“或许？”Steve说道，他的声音变得坚严起来，Bucky和另一个人在一起……触碰他们，用触碰Steve的方法，用看向他的目光看向其他人，这个想法会让他发疯的。  
　　“我无法想象在不真正在一起的情况下有个sub，不过并不是我的所有关系都包含情景扮演，所以……”  
　　“所以，”Steve说道，声音紧绷，“你认为就因为我和很多人在一起过，我做这样的工作，所以我不会想要一对一？你因为当你操着其他人时我眼睛都不会眨一下？”  
　　Bucky朝他皱起了眉头。  
　　“我不想假设任何事情，我扮演情景的时间并不长，但从我所见的来看……一对一并不是惯例，我不能就这么假设你会喜欢什么。”  
　　“你不想要我和Tony在一起，”Steve打断道，“但你认为我看到你和其他人在一起时却不会在意。”  
　　Bucky朝他眨了眨眼，“这话从何说起？我告诉过你我想要独占。”  
　　“我也是这么告诉你的，但当我们谈论这个的时候，突然之间你就冒出了‘或许’和你一起。”  
　　“事实上，你没有。”Steve僵住了，转过身来，直视向Bucky，“你并没有回答我。”  
　　伸手向后把炉火调小，并一直直视着Bucky，然后Steve走过厨房，跨坐在男人的大腿上，双手插进Bucky长长的深色头发里。  
　　“那么让我把话说清楚，”Steve缓慢的说道，“我不分享，我会嫉妒、生气、充满占有欲，这个？”Steve伸手抓住Bucky的手，把他放在他的髋部，“这是我的，你的触碰？我的，明白了？”  
　　“非常清楚，”Bucky点了点头，嘴角弯起丝微笑，“我遵守游戏规则。”  
　　Steve点了点头，松了口气，之前他都没有意识到他一直在屏住呼吸。  
　　“而我也全是你的，似乎如果你愿意的话，也可以给其他人，你是这么看待我们录的视频吗？把我给其他人？”  
　　“是的，”Bucky确证道，“不要误会我，如果你想要的话，我也可以入镜做些什么，但如果你想和谁有身体接触，我现在就可以告诉你，那只能是陌生人，拥有很少的允许才行。我无法忍受你和你的朋友做这个，因为如果你和他们有关系的话，那会太亲密了。”  
　　“那么这就是你想要我的全部？”Steve的心跳加速起来，如小鹿乱撞，“我的心？你很浪漫，Barnes先生。”  
　　“Steve，”Bucky严肃的说道，“当我告诉你我想打碎你，再将你拼凑回去时，我的意思是所有，不仅是我们一起玩的剧情。”  
　　“所有？什么所有？”  
　　“你的身体，你的头脑，你的心，你的灵魂，所有。”Bucky抓着Steve髋部的力道如此的大，以至于疼痛，“我想让你将自己给我，只有我，完全的。这就是为什么当我们在一起时我不想让你……成为Tony的dom，而至于表演的话……如果是同我一起的话，我不会介意的，但Tony是我老板，而……如果你不这么做的话会更好。”  
　　“但我仍然向他承诺过，”Steve提醒道，意识到他也不想同Tony那样。  
　　“让我去做他的dom，”Bucky阴暗的说道，“如果我做他dom的话，他一定会很害怕，他会用尽全力摆脱这此交易。”  
　　“不，”Steve温柔的说道，“我向他承诺过帮忙的，我会……同他谈谈，”Steve做了个鬼脸，“如果我不愿意的话，他不会让我做任何的事，以及任何会影响到我们关系的事。”  
　　“是的，”Bucky点了点头，“但他会因为这个变得十分讨厌。”  
　　“所以我可以告诉他？”Steve问道，“有关我们的事？”  
　　“当然，”Bucky同意道，双手滑向围裙下方，来到Steve的双腿之间，“事实上，那很好，因为我打算改变我的日程表来帮助你拍摄视频。”他的手掌再次握住Steve的囊袋，温柔而有节奏的揉捏起来，而另一只手则包裹住了Steve的老二，并没有撸动，就只是用拳头握住它，拇指抚摸着柔软敏感的头部。这是非常亲密的动作，Bucky就这么在拳头里握住Steve的老二和囊袋，并不是为了给他快乐，而是提醒Steve，Bucky想要他完全的被包裹住。  
　　“我并不习惯这个，”Steve低语道，“我说的不是性，而是其他的，你……我很害怕，Bucky。”  
　　“是什么让你感到害怕？我会对你小心的，Stevie，我保证。”握住Steve囊袋的手向下伸出两只手指，越过Steve的会阴，直到他的指腹触碰到Steve的后穴。他没有试着插进去，就只是触碰着。没有谁这么碰过他，带着如此明显的愉悦和小心。  
　　 “保证，保证，”Steve喃喃道，讨厌当Bucky如此温柔如此甜蜜时他的大脑要坚持保持警觉，“自我二十岁时我就没有再维持过一段关系，那已经有好多年了，Bucky，我会爱得太快，爱得太深，我会失去自我。如果不靠得太近的话……就会更安全，但和你在一起时，我不想停下来。这很可怕，而且我想我可以、就这么为你而迷失，而我……不喜欢搬家，或者朝别人开枪，但事情还是发生了。”  
　　“总有一天你得告诉我这个故事，”Bucky说道，“因为每次你提及它时，它听起来就越来越糟。”Bucky的手离开他的双腿，温暖而坚定的栖息在Steve的髋部。没有移动，就只是在那儿，连接着他们。  
　　Steve虚弱的笑了笑。  
　　“好吧，是的。”  
　　“你会经常在和谁发生分歧后就朝他开枪吗？”  
　　“我不会将之称为分歧。”Steve干冷的说道。  
　　“好吧，你所告诉我的全部就是你朝人开了枪，搬了家。我猜一定是发生了什么糟糕的事情，但你似乎做好了充足的准备要朝我开枪，所以……”  
　　点了点头，Steve深吸一口气，他站了起来，在Bucky的大腿上把双腿分得更开，任他想要多少身体接触。这比变得脆弱更加容易，这就足够证明Steve只是个人而已。  
　　“我在很多个收容家庭里长大，从最后一个里面逃跑后，遇到很多麻烦。我所见过的那些家伙……不那么好？有一些不会把拒绝当做回答，我尽全力的逃离，搬家，再次开始。如果那也不行的话……但我喜欢四处游荡，那很有趣。”  
　　Bucky的双手缓慢的沿着Steve大腿外侧抚摸，尽管有了邀请却没再次来到Steve双腿之间。  
　　“我不想逼你告诉我你不想分享的故事，”Bucky说道，小心翼翼的仿佛Steve是由玻璃做的，“我需要知道发生过什么，但如果你不想谈论细节的话，也可以。”  
　　“为什么你需要知道？”Steve问道，对Bucky同他在一起时的小心翼翼既爱又恨。他把眼前的头发拨弄开，“我在选人方面糟透了，我害怕谈恋爱，这还不够吗？我就只是……不想让你认为事情会一帆风顺，事情从来都不是这样。”  
　　“主要是你一直提及的开枪的事让我感到困惑，我以前习惯了射杀，计算人头，预谋行动，我为军队这么干了几年，但你提及它的方式，几乎又好斗又随意，让我想知道为什么。你看起来并不像喜欢杀人取乐的人，所以我……问了。”  
　　Steve怒极反笑，“你的关注点就是这个？我朝人开了枪，而不是我糟糕的关系？”  
　　Bucky缓缓的笑了起来，带着点邪恶。  
　　“我知道该怎么把拒绝当做回答，所以很明显我不符合通常和你在一起的人的描述，剩下的嘛？我认为我能处理。”  
　　咬了咬嘴唇，Steve把手放在Bucky强壮有力的肩膀上，老天啊，猛男总是他的死穴。  
　　“你呢？不是说开枪射人的事，你已经回答了这个，但是过去的情感经历呢？”  
　　“我还从未有过一段认真的关系，大概吧，”Bucky回答道，“一到法定年龄就加入了军队，很快的升级，然后突然间我的任务都是见鬼的保密，那种情况下，维持任何关系都非常困难，因为基本上一个电话来了，第二天早上我就飞到了地球的另一端，还不能说我去了哪里，我在做什么，或者什么时候可以回去。没有人能接受这个，最终我也不再尝试。”  
　　“现在呢？不管什么时候他们需要，你仍然会起床就离开吗？”Steve犹豫的问道，他能接受这个吗？是的，但他不认为他愿意为此倾心。  
　　“不，”Bucky摇了摇头，“我已经因伤退伍，绝不会再服役了。现在我完全属于私人部门。”  
　　Steve的目光转向Bucky的左臂，更加用力的咬了下嘴唇。  
　　“私人部门的意思是？因为，”Steve快速的补了句，“我知道Tony和Nat有一队人会去遥远的地方执行任务。”  
　　Bucky朝他笑了笑，看来谈论现在的工作比谈论之前的工作让他放松很多。“我教授Tony的人先进的巷战战术、环境分析、近身作战、化妆技巧、利用公共建设，以及其他类似的项目。我的家在纽约，那些新成员也会来这里找我。还有，当有人敲你的门询问我的话，不要感到惊讶。我每一个月月初都会给我的学生布置一道月末前必须完成的任务，这个月的是在我的身上安装个窃听器，可以使用任何战术。这就是为什么我必须如此频繁的出去，好让他们能有机会在我不注意的情况下接近我。这很有趣，就像城市寻宝一样，”Bucky翻了个白眼，“好吧，对我来说很有趣，不过对于我的新成员来说他们可能有不同的描述。”  
　　在Bucky的大腿上动了动，Steve让自己离Bucky靠得更近。  
　　“我不怎么离开房间，”Steve坦诚道，“但，嗯，我想和你一起？去看看你训练别人，那样可以吗？”  
　　“是啊，事实上我很愿意，有了陪伴的话去哪里都会有趣得多，可疑性也比独身一人到处游荡小，而且我很感兴趣那些家伙会怎么想你，他们会怎么评估你。”  
　　靠得更近，Steve在Bucky嘴上烙下一个缓慢但灼热的吻，他朝前挪了挪，直到他的屁股正压在Bucky的老二上。当他感到它在开始变硬后，就完全的从Bucky的大腿上溜走了。  
　　“让我做完晚餐，”Steve坚持道。  
　　Bucky向后仰靠，手肘栖息在身后的柜台上，他的双腿大分，露出被牛仔裤绷紧的硬挺的老二。  
　　“我完全可以一边看你下厨，一边思考我可以对你做些什么。”Bucky用缓慢而低沉的声音说道，“你知道你的臀瓣特别的紧吗，当你移动时我甚至都能窥见你的小洞？”  
　　“我知道我有个漂亮的屁股，”Steve勾唇一笑，摇了摇屁股作为Bucky的福利。  
　　“的确，我会一直思考可以对它做些什么，”Bucky允诺道，“还有你的老二，我会呆在这里，好好的计划。”  
　　咧嘴一笑，Steve点了点头。  
　　“我想这段情感或许会变得不错。”  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　 晚餐过后，Steve再次引着Bucky来到他的卧室。Bucky并不经常做受，不是说他不喜欢这样，而是因为在他任务期间的短暂休息中，多数愿意和他上床的人对他的判断都仅限于外表：高大、壮硕、军人——只愿意做攻。他们很少询问，就只是期望由他来做所有的事情，而他则更愿直接找乐子，而不愿把时间花在讨论上。他也非常喜欢当他告诉Steve他可攻可受时，Steve的反应。就那么含着他的老二呛着了，又有趣可爱又热辣无比。  
　　Steve没有让他失望，他从容不迫，带着点玩味的把Bucky往后一推，脱下他的裤子和内裤，然后激情而富有技巧的用手指开拓他。即使不是因为愉悦，Bucky也就此欲火焚烧。同Steve在一起时，所有的一切都如此轻松自如。理所当然的，这是他作为受方最棒的经历之一。他享受着Steve精瘦有力的胯部在他双腿间的感觉，享受着他缓慢而深入的挺进，享受着他的自信满怀，两人都很快的得到释放，比Bucky所记得的其他任何人在他体内的经历都快。而且Steve没有就直接瘫倒在他身上很快入睡，他有瘫倒，但他一直都在吻Bucky，抚摸他，手指滑进Bucky的T恤，用腿蹭着Bucky。这一切都让Bucky战栗不已。他喜欢事后，这时的Steve会沉湎放松，屁股因方才的运动而微微挺翘，他可以就这么抚摸着Steve雕刻般的颀长后背，来到他迷人的蜜臀，再循环往复。还好Steve的屁股能在他们的扮演之间得到一些休息，因为Bucky可不打算放弃这个。这种感觉实在太好了。  
　　终于，他翻身侧躺，打开他的笔记本电脑，蜷靠在Bucky身边，“得干些活了。”Steve解释道，或多或少让Bucky有些惊讶。　　  
　　现在，和Steve一起躺在床上，蜷缩在他身边，后者正趴在床上浏览着笔记本电脑上的邮件，Bucky心满意足，身体令人愉悦的酸胀。能够就这么拥着Steve坚实的躯体简直像是一场盛宴。尽管Steve仍在工作，但却令人惊讶的感到舒适。  
　　直到他意识到Steve在咬指甲，至少持续了一分钟左右。  
　　“怎么了？”Bucky问道，安抚着Steve的后脊，“有人给你发恶心的东西了？”  
　　“没有，”Steve宽慰道，看向Bucky，“与此相反，我又有了个VIP客户，他想要……嗯，这对我来说很不寻常，我不确定……我能否同意。我并不缺钱，但这对生意来说也不好。”  
　　“好吧，他想要什么？”  
　　Steve盯着他看，显然吃了一惊。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“你真的不介意我的工作？你就……就这么改变你的整个日程安排，让你可以和我一起工作，就这样？”  
　　Bucky垂下眼眸，沉浸在自他开始专门训练后就难能一遇的冷静放松的心域。  
　　“我的工作不受时间限制，不管下午还是早上，甚至是晚上我都可以开课，反正我也在神奇的时间段里这么干过，让那些家伙习惯不同的情况，见鬼，甚至还教会他们的身体怎么适应无序的工作时间。在不怎么影响我的情况下改变些作息时间，和你呆在一起更久？我他妈当然愿意，半是因为我本来就时间不定，但我也想要和你呆在一起。”  
　　Bucky的手沿着Steve的背部向下抚摸，来到他挺翘的屁股，再向下来到他屁股和大腿相交的地方，这里的皮肤异常光滑敏感，Steve战栗了下，朝Bucky蹭得更近。  
　　“当你工作时我在一旁也会容易点，如果有什么你没有告诉我，像个秘密一样，我的想象力会杀了我的。想知道你会怎样做……如果我能在旁边，影响你和你的工作……我并不嫉妒，它还不会让我感到受威胁，而且我得承认看你的表演非常撩人”  
　　没有直接回答，Steve再次倾身亲吻了下Bucky。  
　　贴着亲吻微笑，Bucky回吻起来，他很快学会对于Steve来说，身体比语言更容易回答问题。亲吻代表他赞同Bucky的话或者做法。Bucky不得不承认，这是对他坦诚的很好奖励。  
　　“这个客户想要，”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，“他想要我表演次绑架，他雇佣什么人来绑架我，然后给他发一些图片。”  
　　“什么样的图片？”Bucky问道，感到一种不可名状的疙瘩……或者其他什么的……在心里涌现。  
　　“我被绑起来，嘴里塞着口塞，蒙住眼睛。”Steve回答道，“任由绑架了我的人使用，他想要我们之间的对话都由绑匪来写，就像我们是同伴一样。”  
　　“这……”Bucky不知道该说些什么，也不知道他的观点是否重要，“所以这个人是个你选择的真人，还是就只是你的想象。”  
　　“绑匪吗？”Steve问道。Bucky点了点头，他也同样点了点头，“这就是问题所在，在这个场景中，我完全置身于我同伴的处置之下，没有安全词，没有手势。”Steve的视线掠过Bucky的嘴唇，然后看回屏幕，“如果我像这个VIP客户要求的那样被绑起来的话。”  
　　Bucky非常努力的克制住不要去想象Steve被捆绑起来得没办法说话，没办法示意他想要停止下来的画面。  
　　“所以你不喜欢这样？你不必去做一些你不愿意做的事情。”  
　　Bucky想要安慰Steve，他努力的让自己不要用下半身思考，不要去性幻想这个场景。  
　　“哦，我知道，”Steve坚定的说道，“这就是我这么喜欢我的工作的原因，我选择我愿意做的场景，而不是由什么导演这类的，但这个嘛？不是说……我不想做，或者我讨厌它，只是……这个需要放弃太多的权力了，几乎是全部的控制权。我可以找个监护人，我猜，但……”  
　　“一个监护人？”Bucky问道。  
　　“一个帮我停止场景的人，他们不介入其中，只是照看着sub，这也可以，但会完全由监护人决定什么时候过火了，什么时候太多了，而不是我。”  
　　“那么，额，”Bucky清了清喉咙，“你选谁来当你的同伴呢？”  
　　Steve终于再次看向了他，嘴角抽搐。  
　　“你真的要问？”  
　　Bucky不打算冒然得出结论，他喜欢他们之间在第一天里做过的事，但这都取决于Steve，他仍然记得第一次时他有多快的就把Steve给吓着了，如果Steve不愿选择他的话，Bucky也不会怪他，  
　　“我知道你通常有另一个伙伴，”Bucky仔细的回答道，“但我不觉得如果他在你所说的这么脆弱的情况下能拥有你的话，我不觉得我能处理好这件事。”  
　　“但如果我仍然……使用我之前的伙伴的话，你可以接受？”Steve问道，同Bucky一样的小心翼翼，“只是不扮演这个？因为……我以为我们不分享的。”  
　　“我完全都不想要分享你，”Bucky说道，声音比他打算的更加粗暴，当他看见Steve大睁的眼睛时，他立刻放柔了声音，“我知道你在我出现之前就这么工作了，而我对你怎么赚钱也没有什么立场来评判。”  
　　“但是？”Steve追问道。  
　　“但是如果你选择了他，我一定会非常憎恶，你得确保我永远不会这那个家伙见面，不然我会杀了他的，很大概率。”天啊，他会打碎他的每一寸骨头，或许打碎两次。  
　　“你……认真的。”Steve缓慢的说道。  
　　“是的，”他坚定道，“如果不是被迫的话，我不分享。”  
　　“Bucky，”Steve皱着眉头说道，“我不必把这段关系里的所有规则都告诉你，我不必告诉你你得让我和其他人做爱，这是工作，事情就是这样。”  
　　Bucky叹了口气，将他们翻了个身，让Steve侧躺着面向他。  
　　“我得承认我有点困惑，这怎么行得通，你的工作是我们关系中的一部分，我不知道我能要求多少。”  
　　“如果这让你想当个杀人犯的话，”Steve说道，声音含笑，“那么你就可以要求。”  
　　Bucky确保和Steve肌肤相亲，他已经注意到Steve喜欢这样，当Bucky触碰他时，他会更加放松，所以他尽可能多的这么做。  
　　“我不想让你和其他人一起工作。”  
　　“好的。”Steve简单的回答道。  
　　翻身压在Steve身上，Bucky双手从Steve的身侧向下游荡，划过他的髋部，结实的抓住他的大腿，然后猛地分开它们，Steve喘了口气，头向后跌进床里，他伸出双手握住Bucky的肩膀，呼吸急促。  
　　“我会让你的顾客们求着要看更多的你，”他低声说道，回想起Steve拿着那只蜡烛看着他，当他意识到Bucky想让他滴更多的蜡油、想让他服从命令时，他脸上的虔诚。“我可以卖弄你丰饶的躯体，会吞下任何我想塞进去的东西的迷人小洞，我会让你哭着求饶。我会用绳子将你捆起来，在你的乳头上夹上乳夹，把肛钩插进你的体内，让你求饶得仿佛以前从未求过。我可以想到一千种用快感、命令和渴望将你打碎的方法，向他们展现所有他们没法得到的一切。”  
　　眼睛大睁，Steve捏了捏他的肩膀，呼吸急促，“这，我……”闭了闭眼睛，“慢点。”  
　　“我好他妈喜欢跟你说这些，”Bucky嘶吼道，之前体内的紧张发酵蔓延，变成了某种他尚未理解的情绪，Steve对他话语的反应如此的漂亮，眸光含情，双唇微分，脸颊潮红。他更用力的抓住Steve的大腿，将它们举得更高，几乎将Steve折成了两半，袒露出他的屁股，他柔软光滑的阴囊和他柔软的老二正栖息在他的肚子上。“我喜欢你对我的反应，这是我一生中见过最火辣的画面。”  
　　“操，”Steve咒骂道，再次看向Bucky，“我们可以谈话，就……让我们先说客户的事。”  
　　Bucky点了点头，然后有条不紊的低下头去，精细的在Steve的大腿内侧各咬出五个咬痕。先是左侧，然后是右侧，他看着上面粉色的印记微微的潮红，听见Steve的呼吸变得急促，然后他才放了开。他饥渴的看着Steve缓慢的将双腿挪开，大腿碾磨在一起，上面的咬痕可能还在疼。  
　　“好的，”他同意道，躺在Steve的身边，把腿伸进Steve的双腿之间，让那双白皙修长的大腿再次摩擦着他的皮肤。  
　　“额，”有那么一会儿Steve就只能吐出这一个字来，Bucky想如果不是他们才做了爱，他可能会又硬起来。  
　　“这个……有关这个场景，我想你只做我们讨论过的事情，我可以回答是否的问题，所以我想让你确保我的状况，继续或者不继续。”  
　　“猫铃铛。”Bucky心不在焉的说道，仍沉浸在Steve仍然潮红的脸颊，和粉色的双耳中。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“里面装有铃铛的小球，如果我给你一个，你可以拿在手上，在图片上是看不见的，你如果感觉需要安全词的话，就让它掉落。”  
　　“这……”Steve看着他，“好，可以，这个主意很棒。”  
　　意料之中的Steve倾身前去亲吻Bucky，Bucky轻笑了下，用舌头分开Steve的双唇，毋庸置疑的宣告这是他的。直到他尝遍Steve的每一寸他才让Steve退了回去，此时两人都气喘吁吁。  
　　“好吧，额，我们我们大概知道了我想发送些什么图片，但……但我们不必这么严格，我可以回答是或否的问题，我有安全词。”  
　　“我会把你的眼睛遮起来，”Bucky喃喃道，近距离的观察着Steve的模样，“很厚很厚的眼罩，让你什么都看不见。像羊羔一样把你捆绑起来，手臂和腿都用支撑杆分开。然后我会撕碎你的衣服，这样衣服就会残留在绳子里，让你看起来孤苦无助暴露无遗，我会让你的屁股翘在空中，膝盖分开。”  
　　Bucky放缓语速，给Steve反应的时间，让他能有机会拒绝一些提议，但他并没有这么做，就只是看着Bucky，双唇微分，粗重的喘息起来，他缓缓的靠得更近。  
　　“我猜绑架你的话，就是为了让你变成一个漂亮的性爱玩具，”Bucky说着，双手抚摸向Steve的双腿之间，握住他的阴囊。当Steve点了点头时，他捏了捏，不至于伤到他，但力道绝对称不上舒适，“而你在最开始的时候并不会很顺从。”  
　　“他……他说如果他喜欢第一组照片的话，我们就可以讨论接下来他想要什么。”  
　　Bucky缓慢的笑了，俯身靠近Steve的脸庞，手里仍坚定的握着后者的阴囊。  
　　“最开始你会被教育该怎么好好的承受一次深喉，毕竟，像你这样的一张嘴巴就该求着吸人的屌。”他低声絮语，靠得更近，离Steve的嘴唇只隔分毫，却除了手中谨慎的揉捏外，完全不去碰触Steve的任何地方。  
　　“是的，”Steve呜咽道，完全没办法再假装这只是工作，“我会反抗，”他的声音有丝颤抖，他抬起头来想去亲吻Bucky，但Bucky警告的扯了扯他的睾丸，让他喘息不已。  
　　“我会在你的嘴里塞上一个蛛型口塞，确保你漂亮的嘴唇好好的被它撑开，口水留得到处都是，咽都咽不完。这样我才能确保你不会咬我，对吗？我可以想怎么深就怎么深的操你嘴巴，我的老二会深深的插进你的喉咙，把你的鼻子埋进我的阴毛里，你只有在我拔出来时才能呼吸。”  
　　“你会蹂躏我？”Steve呼吸不稳的说道，“当你操我的时候？向我展示我的屁股现在是你的了，我的身体任你使用。”  
　　Bucky放开Steve的阴囊，看着他因他的动作而呼吸一变，因压力的缓解而吐息清浅。  
　　“是的，”他粗暴的说道，对他刚射过一次既恨又喜，因为现在他没法再次硬起来，但同时他就可以想说多久就说多久。“我会推攘你，让你踉踉跄跄，让你用四肢爬行，我会扯着你的头发让你抬起头来，没有任何警告的就这么把我的老二塞进去，不会问你一句话，就凭我开心的享用你的喉咙。如果我认为你不够努力？”他威胁的沉声道，“我就会立刻惩罚你。”  
　　“我会反抗你，”Steve轻声道，“你会怎么惩罚我？你得提醒我，我对你做的事情没有任何拒绝的余地。”  
　　Bucky刻意的看向Steve的雕刻般的身体，然后他握住了Steve柔软的老二，并没有撸动，就只是握着它。  
　　“既然你只是我的一个玩具，就只是一个欠训练的小洞，你并不需要它来做些什么，对吗？”Bucky轻柔的捏了捏手中柔软的老二，“我会用笼子把你锁起来，”他轻声道，“或许多用几个，锁住你，用手指侵入你，就这么碾磨着你的前列腺，你知道前列腺按摩（prostate milk）的意思吗？”  
　　“嗯啊。”Steve颤抖着说道。  
　　“那就是说我能让你不变硬就射出来，不让你有任何的释放，让你躁动饥渴，阴囊里什么都不剩，却感受不到一点释放。在这之后，我会拿鞭子鞭打你的屁股，你的大腿，然后我可能会再次使用你的嘴巴，看你在学了这点教训后会怎么表现。”  
　　“嗯啊，”Steve再次说道，“嗯，好，好的。”  
　　Steve闭上了眼睛，终于冷静了点好回归工作。　  
“你……你需要拍些照片，我的嘴巴含着你的老二，你打的我屁股，我戴上阴茎笼的，以及你操我的图片？”  
　　“我想我们可以把这拍成一个系列，”Bucky嘶哑道，“我不认为你一次性能承受得住，像你这么火辣，我只拍三次都不现实。”他放开Steve微弱抽搐的老二，“除此之外，只有听话的小洞才会被好好的操上一顿。”  
　　“对的，”Steve浑身颤抖，然后他摇了摇头。当他再次迎向Bucky的视线时，他的眼中一片清明，声音更加坚定，“那么在我们开始拍摄图片之前，你要卖弄我，展现在我没法开口说话的情况下，你会对我做些什么。”  
　　“我想我们在舞台上可以做这些，阴茎笼和前列腺按摩完全可以另外来，我们只需要好好的打扮你下。”  
　　Steve眯了眯眼睛，弹了Bucky鼻子一下。虽然他的力度很轻，却让Bucky措不及防。  
　　“我才不会给只付一次钱的客户发几次邮件呢。”  
　　Bucky朝Steve眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“我以为这些图片是给我的，我们只是选一些发给客户？”  
　　这让Steve吃了一惊，他退开了些许，眼睛再次眩晕迷失，“给你？就像……你会想要这个？”  
　　Bucky微微笑了，惊讶于Steve居然会问这样的问题。  
　　“我需要内存足够大的相机，因为一旦我开始拍摄的话，不拍上上百张我是不会罢休的。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，“比如你的乳头，”手指在最近的乳首上划着圈，Bucky微微一笑，“现在它们苍白柔软，如果你感到冷的话，它们就会坚挺起来，”他一边说话一边抚摸，看着它们逐渐变硬，“然后我会用上鞭子，就用一点的力，让你瑟缩喘息，让它们变得粉红，然后我就会在它们上面夹上乳夹，我会给你的胸部拍一些特写，看它们怎么变得嫣红。还有你的脸，你的表情，然后我会在乳夹上加上一点重量，看着它们的颜色加深，越来越红，我会一直就这么给你照相。”  
　　“更不用说你的老二了，被冰冷坚固的金属关起来，在我侵略你的前列腺时，它得被迫一直保持柔软，我都能想象那时候你扭动哭泣的样子，然后我会把口塞塞进你的嘴里，我会听你求我，求我停下来，求我让你释放，任何事情都可以，只要能把阴茎笼取下来。你以为我不会拍上数百张你的神情的图片？被可怕的快感席卷？老天啊，Steve，那时你一定会特别漂亮，完全无助，任我宰割。”  
　　“现在就给我戴上。”Steve脱口而出，然后羞红了脸，“我的意思是……你一会儿就得走了？几个小时后？”  
　　“总得去工作，是啊。”Bucky回答道，喉咙发干，声音显得比之前更加粗粝，“你想要这样？让我给你戴上阴茎笼，就只让你能上厕所，其他时候你的老二就是我的，我一个人的？万一我去工作之前就忍不住了？把你压在床上，好好的操上一顿，操到我射，却不把它取下来？万一我告诉你只有在我下班回家后我才会取下它？”  
　　“不……不一直都戴，”Steve承认道，“但就明天一天？今晚和明天，我会给自己拍照，给你看我一整天都被锁住，直到你下班回来为止。我会一直等你。”  
　　Bucky的手掌贴在Steve的腹部，感受它在手下颤抖。  
　　“你也可以用肛塞，”Steve提议道，“让我一整天都为你撑开。”  
　　Bucky垂下眼眸，眼睛半阖的看着Steve。  
　　“你认为我会这么容易放过你？”他低沉道，“我不会老想把你锁起来，但如果我这么做了？”Bucky轻笑了下，“光是拍照可不够，Steve，”他咆哮道，“我会在屋里把你锁起来，然后再选上一个我想插进你体内的玩具，但我不会把它插进去，我会让你等着我。”他稍微用力的按压着Steve颤抖的小腹，“我会让你来找我，来我的办公室，让我把玩具插进你体内。”  
　　“好，”Steve不假思索。  
　　Bucky的手来到Steve的胸膛。  
　　“那样你也得努力，在光天化日之下含着肛塞，被阴茎笼锁住，因为你就是这么渴望我的老二，来找我把什么东西插进你的体内。我会让你争取的，我会让你先吸我的屌，吸到我满意为止，这样我才会把你压到我的办公桌上，用手指把你操松，让你求着释放，然后我会用玩具把你塞满，再让你回去。”  
　　“Bucky。”Steve嘤咽道。  
　　“不？”Bucky问道，手指沿着Steve的肋骨抚摸，“是哪部分不愿意？全部一起太多了？”  
　　“嗯，”Steve道，看起来放松些许，“那样太多了，先来最开始的，今晚把我锁起来，明天你可以任意的把东西塞进我的体内，我会等你。”  
　　Bucky闭上了眼睛，他真的想要，想要此时此刻就和Steve一起play，但他知道Steve的屁股今天需要休息。  
　　“当我说你的屁股需要休息时，我是认真的，”他出声确认道，咽下欲望，“但是如果你想要play，我想让你带上项圈，我需要知道你给了我权力。这些不光是说说而已，因为如果你想要的话，我们可以就只是谈论。我绝不会因为你让我沉溺于性幻想中却不让它们实现而生你的气。”  
　　Steve眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢的笑开了。  
　　“好的，我知道了。”  
　　Bucky温柔的回笑，挪了挪贴靠在他爱人的身上，让Steve感受到他。  
　　“我喜欢你带上项圈，那让我想到性，想到拥有你，占有你。当你带上它我会对你有完全不同的期望。”  
　　“我也喜欢这样。”Steve喃喃道，“这就是为什么……我总是会告诉你我对你提议的想法，这样你就知道我想要什么，不想要什么了，你就不必担心伤到我。”  
　　“很好，”Bucky朝Steve蹭得更近，“我喜欢看你服从我，但我喜欢的是你在服从我，而不是什么毫无主见的人。这才是让我沉浸的原因，你的服从里带着燃烧的烈焰。”  
　　这一次当Steve靠近亲吻Bucky时，他没有退开或者试图控制这个吻。他让Steve吻他。Steve退了开去，滑下床铺。微笑着，Bucky舒适的躺着看着Steve离开，数小时前他的忧虑现在完全烟消云散，取而代之的是心满意足。他没有预料到Steve这么快就提出play，但是，哦，他好想要。他想要那美妙的肉体和灵魂在他掌下伸展，他喜欢这样，喜欢他可以触碰Steve，可以让他接受他所提供的快感和舒适的痛苦，Steve对他的反应让他沉醉，沉醉而震颤。即使才这么区区几天，他对Steve已经充满了保护欲，超出以往任何人。  
　　几分钟后Steve就回到了卧室，右手松松的握着一个项圈，左手里却藏着什么。微笑着，Steve来到床边，跪在已经坐起身来的Bucky身旁。他伸出手掌，将项圈递给Bucky。Bucky取过它，手中把玩着上面柔软的皮革。金属的铃铛如他记忆中的那样固定在四个地方。一个简单的扣子在一个铃铛之下。  
　　没有说话，Steve等待着，保持跪姿。  
　　他是如此的漂亮，赤裸饥渴，全都属于Bucky。  
　　伸手抚摸着Steve修长的脖颈上的皮肤，“真优美的脖子，我喜欢给你戴上项圈，Steve。”Bucky拿起项圈，将它缠绕在献身人的喉咙，“当我戴好后，记得谢我。”他柔和的指令道，将项圈扣好。  
　　“谢谢你，sir。”Steve道，眼睫颤抖，肩膀战栗着激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　Bucky温柔的笑了。  
　　“我可真幸运能遇到你。”他的手指穿过一个铃铛，微微的拉了拉，让Steve靠向他，“你可真听话，现在把阴茎笼给我。”他放开项圈，Steve恢复回之前的跪姿。  
　　Steve再次伸出手掌，那是个简单的阴茎笼，对于有着大量玩具和道具的Steve来说，着实令人惊讶。用来锁住Steve老二的四根钢条笼子，由底部、中部、和头部的三根钢条连接在一起，另一个连接笼子的圆环用来放在Steve阴囊后面，连接着两部分，以及一个小锁，这样没有钥匙的话就没法取下来。这些都呈现在Steve的手掌上。他取过来掂量了下，感受着它的重量。非常结实，金属的质量也很好。它看起来很安全，而且很容易藏在Steve的衣服下面。  
　　“为什么选这个？”Bucky需要询问，他在网上看到如此多种的阴茎笼，他以为Steve会有个更华丽的。  
　　“这是定作的，sir。”Steve回答道，“你想让我戴多久都可以，它不会磨伤或者夹着我。”  
　　一想到让Steve把它戴得更久，Bucky感到一阵热意朝小腹蔓延。  
　　“哦，Steve，”Bucky喃喃道，无数的画面和主意狂风般的在他大脑里席卷而过。有趣的是他不能确定哪些幻想他想要真的实现，哪些是他想描述给Steve听的，好能看到他眼睛露出战栗的纯真。“我无法想象其他任何人能像你这样对我，你所提供的所有……它们……你如此的完美。”  
　　“谢谢你，sir。”Steve喃喃道，耳垂微染粉嫩。  
　　Bucky花了会儿功夫欣赏Steve有多招人疼爱，然后把注意力放在了手中的物什上。  
　　“背躺着。”Bucky指令道，挪到一旁，让Steve可以躺在被窝上，全然展示出他修长的躯体，任由Bucky高兴摆弄。  
　　不用要求，Steve将双手伸过头顶，拉伸躯体，让他的胸肌傲然挺立，展示着他泛着荣光的手臂和上面结实的肌肉，赏心悦目。Bucky饱览Steve柔和渴望的神色，他戴着项圈的喉咙，傲人挺立的胸膛，和他动人栖息在大腿上的柔软老二。  
　　Bucky握住了它，看着Steve的小腹抽搐。  
　　“不要硬起来，”他戏谑道，轻轻的捏了捏，“不然你就锁不住了。”  
　　“好的，sir。”Steve承诺道，“我也不能。”他轻声的加了句。  
　　朝Steve微微一笑，Bucky伸手拿过阴茎笼。  
　　“我猜我们都很幸运，”Bucky说道，“我真的很期待把这个给你戴上。”  
　　缓慢的，Bucky把金属笼子戴进Steve的老二，小心翼翼的不要夹着那里脆弱的皮肤。笼子很容易就戴了进去，恰好适合Steve柔软的分身。他阴囊的圆环更紧一点，让Steve战栗起来，当两部分合在一起时，他颤抖的吸了口气。把小锁头锁好，Bucky感到内心一阵温热，他知道只要钥匙在他手里，Steve的愉悦就属于他。  
　　“好了，”Bucky说道，声音嘶哑。他很庆幸现在他没法硬起来，不然他大概得失去理智了。“你看起来可真美，”他低声絮语，手指划过阴茎笼，抚摸着钢条间颤抖的肌肤，“全都锁好了，我的，没有我的允许就不能射。”  
　　“是的，sir。”Steve屏住呼吸的说道，当Bucky看向他的脸庞时，Steve眼中仍是纯真的战栗，此时他正温柔的看着他。  
　　“你做的很好，”Bucky表扬道，他希望他能做得更多，好能向Steve展示他有多喜欢他甜蜜的服从。  
　　“你现在打算怎么处置我，sir？”  
　　Bucky的手掌抚摸着Steve胸膛上的硬挺，来到他颤抖的腹部，直到他被锁住的阴茎。钢条间有足够的空隙，当他爱不释手的轻拍着它的时候，他能感受道冰冷钢条下温热的肌肤。  
　　“我想搂着你，躺在被窝下。知道你为我的愉悦而被锁了起来，每次你移动的时候就会感受到它的重量。”Bucky靠得更近，轻刷了两次Steve的嘴唇，然后退开些许，“一想到你戴着这个就让我快疯了。”  
　　Bucky再次亲了亲Steve，温柔的推着他让两人一起躺在被子下。他把Steve搂在怀里，两双腿缠作一团，他的手揽着Steve的腰身，手掌向下，一次又一次的握住阴茎笼。他喜欢它，喜欢感受它，喜欢它的重量和它背后的意味。Steve给了Bucky控制他高潮的权力，还是他主动要求的。  
　　虽然他告诉过Steve他会操他，让他像这样呆到早上，但他大概不会这么做。占有Steve，操进他体内，在他不能变硬，不能勃起的情况下享受他，和其他的幻想一样让他性欲勃发，但Bucky不想没有必要的限制Steve的快感。他考虑把他放出来，把他吸到高潮，在他阴茎变软时也一直吮吸着他，让他被过度的快感刺激到哭泣。然后，当Steve完全软下来后，他会再次锁住他，让他没法变硬，无法触碰自己，鲜明的提醒他他的身体属于Bucky，或许他会让Steve带着一大袋玩具去他工作的地方，或者他不会，就让Steve等他一整天。这实在太难决定了，但这些选择一个要比一个甜蜜。  
　　在Steve的颈子上印下一个吻，Bucky闭上了眼睛，让自己在梦中与怀中的人相遇。  
　　


End file.
